Trikru or Skaikru?
by Abizeau
Summary: Bellamy Blake did not have a sister on the Ark. He had a girlfriend. Or how having a girlfriend helped them survive on the Ground. Bellamy's story / Bits and quotes of the show - Thanks for reading!
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

"They're going to the Ground, Bellamy," the Commander of the Ark told him one sunny afternoon. Or maybe not sunny. There is no sun on the Ark. "I can guarantee you a seat," he trailed off. I know your girlfriend is among the 100 juvenile delinquents."

A shadow passed through Bellamy's eyes. "What do I have to do?" On the Ark, trading services was the going money.

The Commander handed him a gun. "Kill the chancellor. They leave in twenty minutes."

Bellamy didn't take it. "And what if I don't?"

The Commander shrugged. "She goes alone, and probably dies, and you get floated since I would turn you in." He paused, eyeing Bellamy from head to toe. "I thought you had it in you, Janitor Blake. But maybe I was wrong." He feigns to walk away.

"Wait," Bellamy said. "I'll do it." His deep voice resonated around the small room he shared with his mother.

"Good," the Commander of the Ark said, turning around with a smirk. "That's better." He handed him the gun again and this time, Bellamy took it. The Commander checked his watch. "They leave in eighteen minutes. You better hurry if you want to make it to the drop ship."

Bellamy left his brooms behind him, tucked the gun in his waistband and walked away. His steps were determined. He had a job to do and he would do it. He headed to the Mess Hall, where he was sure he would find Thelonius Jaha. And sure enough, The Chancellor was there, alone, reading a book on a tablet. Bellamy tiptoed behind Jaha. Everything went fast. He jumped in front of him and shot without really seeing where he was shooting. Once the shot was fired, he ran away.

The Commander of the Ark was waiting for him near the entrance of the Drop ship. When Bellamy walked past him, he grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a small dark corridor.

"Is it done?" he whispered.

Bellamy couldn't say the word. So he nodded.

"Good boy." The Commander gave him a spare Guard's uniform. "Escort the prisoners inside. Once inside, you take a seat on the lowest level."

Bellamy nodded again and walked away.

"Good luck," The Commander said.

Bellamy didn't look back. He still couldn't fathom what he had just done. And he was about to smuggle himself among one hundred prisoners to protect the girls of his dreams. She was in lock-up because of him. but she had taken the blame alone, refusing to say his name when they asked her who was her accomplice. She knew he would be floated, since he was twenty-three. She was only seventeen, now. Soon eighteen.

He shook the thought away and grabbed the arm of the first Prisoner in line, and escorted him inside. He hadn't seen her, yet, but she would come. He sat in a seat on the lowest level of the Ship, strapped himself in with the red seatbelts and waited. It took twelve minutes for everyone to be inside and strapped down. He closed his eyes and ignored everyone else.

The ship was launched and it was all noise and jolting around. A lot of the 100 were screaming. Were they going down to their deaths? Of course, they were. They were expendable. The Counsel had made it clear. But why now?

* * *

 _Hi guys! So I've been on Fanfiction for a couple years, and only did Selection fanfics... this is my first try at another one, and at a TV show. I hope you'll like it ;)_

 _don't forget to review and follow if you liked it ;) thanks!_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"Stop pushing!"

"Open the door!"

"No, don't open the door!

"Oh, shut up!"

"Okay," Bellamy bellowed in his deep voice. The kids in the dropship became silent. "I'll open the door."

"No, don't!" a blond girl said, making her way through the people. "The air might be toxic."

"If the air is toxic," Bellamy said, "we're dead anyway. We can't stay in here." He pressed the button and the pressurized door hissed opened. Bellamy and the others froze, waiting for pain and radiation burns on their skin. But none came. He took a deep breath and smiled. They were on the ground. He was the first one to come out of his daze and stepped out of the dropship on a leafy floor. Never in his life had he felt a softer ground. His boots sunk into the leaves. Around them, green trees and a blue sky and birds singing and insects rattling their wings. So many new noises and smells. But what surprised him the most was the light. The sun blinded him and the others through the trees.

The others pushed past him and jumped on the ground, dancing and singing and screaming joyfully. They weren't dead!

 _At least no yet_ , Bellamy thought.

A scream – from a voice he knew all too well – came out from the dropship, and he darted back inside.

"Jane!" he called out. She continued groaning and moaning. He climbed the ladder to the 2th floor and found her still strapped to her seat, clutching her huge belly. He fell on his knees in front of her. "Jane, are you okay?"

"Get me out of this thing," she hissed. Bellamy quickly obeyed, untying her seat belt and helping her stand up. But Jane bent in two, holding her belly, grunting in pain.

"What's wrong?" he asked, holding her up.

"My water broke during the fall," she said, imploring with her eyes for any help he could give her.

Bellamy's lips formed an 'O'. His instincts kicked in, he carried her down the steps and lay her down on the floor of the Ship.

"Is anyone a doctor, here?" he called out over the camp of crazy, happy teenagers.

The blond girl who didn't want him to open the door came running. "My mom is a doctor. What happened?"

"Are you a doctor?"

She rolled her eyes. "I've shadowed her long enough. What happened?" she asked again.

"Jane's water broke. What's your name?" he asked her.

"Clarke. You mean there's a pregnant kid with us?"

Bellamy's features darkened. "Can you help her or not?"

"Yes, I can." She headed into the camp and gave a couple orders to some kids she knew before entering the ship. Jane was lying down on the floor, sweating and crying each time a contraction came and seized her muscles.

"What did you tell them?" Bellamy asked.

She sighed and took the situation in. "I asked three of them to go look for water, and two girls are going to help me."

"What can I do?" Bellamy asked.

"You're not staying here. You're going outside."

"But I'm the father," he said.

"I guessed as much. But I can't have two people to look after. Go outside and I'll call you when it's done."

He stared at her long and hard. Jane screamed again.

"Go," Clarke admonished.

Bellamy nodded and started to walk away. Then he came back and held her wrist. "Whatever happens," he whispered with a lot of intensity, "you save Jane. Not the baby."

Clarke nodded.

"No!" Jane said. "You save the baby!"

Bellamy and Clarke both looked at Jane who was sweating and gritting her teeth in pain. But then Clarke looked at Bellamy and nodded to his demand, not Jane's. Jane was in pain and not in a state to make a clear decision.

Bellamy walked away when two girls came in to help Clark – Harper and Fox, he would learn later on – and stepped among the dancing teenagers. Some of them were even playing tag.

A boy, came running to the dropship, and Bellamy stopped him. "You're not going in there, Wells."

"But I can help," he said. "Clarke's my best friend and-"

"No, Wells!" Clarke called out from inside the dropship. "I'm not your best friend and I don't need your help! But if you want to help, go with Monty, Jasper and Finn to find water. I'll need lots of it."

Wells' shoulders slumped and he walked away to join the three boys on water mission. Bellamy paced up and down around the dropship. Jane screamed and groaned and hissed in pain. He wished he could be with her, holding her hand. It was his fault she was in this situation. Kind of. But it takes two to make a baby.

"Here, wanna help take out the fallen trees from the middle of the way?" a boy with long hair split in the middle said.

"Why? And who are you?"

"Murphy. John." He chuckled. "Look, you need to leave her have that baby. It's doing you no good. Do something to kill the time."

Bellamy looked one last time at the dropship. Jane was still screaming. He could hear Clarke and Harper saying either soothing words, or urging her to push when the contractions were at their highest point.

"Yeah, I'll come." He took a deep breath and followed Murphy and the others. In a matter of a couple hours, they had cleared fifty square meters of terrain in front of the drop ship.

Bellamy called everyone to him. "Listen to me, we need to build tents before dark. Then we can do whatever the hell we want!"

"Whatever the hell we want!" the entire camp echoed.

"The parachutes should be enough to build tents for the night. Get to work. Miller and Atom, build a fire in the center. You four," he pointed to four boys he thought were the strongest in the group, "we need food for tonight. You're on the hunting squad." He paused. "Once all that is done, we can do whatever the hell we want!" he yelled again, and the camp echoed it back. "Now go to work," he barked.

 _Might as well take things in hand. I'm the oldest, here. I'll be in charge_ , Bellamy thought to himself. A cry from Jane snapped him back to reality. Why was it taking so long? He walked up to the dropship, but then stopped and went back to the camp. Then back again to the dropship. But Clarke had told him to stay away.

Still, he needed to know. He stood in the entrance. "How's is going?" he asked softly.

"Bell!" Jane cried and his heart broke. He ran to her and kneeled on the ground next to her. Her cheeks were covered in salty tears, and she seemed exhausted. She couldn't hold his hand with much strength.

"Clarke, why is it taking so long?" he asked. "It's been hours."

Clarke didn't meet his eyes. "I don't know. The contractions are only minutes apart, the neck of the womb is widely open, and she pushes all she can, but the baby won't come," she whispered back. Then finally she met his eyes. And Bellamy fought all he could not to show fear. Fear of losing the girl of his dreams. Fear of losing his baby, whatever he had said before.

He breathed in sharply. "Do whatever it takes to save her," he ordered.

Clarke stood and took Bellamy away from Jane's earshot, out of the dropship, but where she could still keep an eye on her. "I don't have the material to extract the baby, even if I wanted to."

Bellamy crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Jane losing more and more strength. He couldn't bear to lose her. "What about a C-section?" he whispered.

Clarke's eyes widened. "She could die. I don't have any anesthetic. Or a clean knife. I can't do that."

Bellamy looked at Jane again, and his heart went out to her. "Do it," he told Clarke, handing him his pocket knife. "And don't you dare let her die."

Clarke took the knife in his hands, looked at Bellamy, and nodded. "I can't promise you anything," she said softly. "But I'll do my best to save Jane."

Bellamy nodded and walked away. He knew he needed to be with her, but he also knew he had one hundred kids to look after. Even if they all did whatever the hell they wanted.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"Clarke!" one of the girls helping with Jane said just seconds after Clarke had taken the knife from Bellamy. "The baby's coming!"

Clarke and Bellamy exchanged a quick look and they both dashed back to the dropship. Jane was holding on to both girls for dear life, one on each side. Bellamy could see she was in a lot of pain.

"Jane, listen to me," Clarke said, and Jane turned her head to her, listening. "When a contraction comes, I need you to push as hard as you can, okay?"

Jane nodded, pain written all over her face. But then a new contraction came and the excruciating pain distorted her completely. She screamed and pushed at the same time. Clarke was in the way and Bellamy couldn't see anything.

"We have water!" Finn the Spacewalker said, running inside the drop ship with the others.

"Boil it on the fire," Clarke ordered, keeping her eyes on Jane. "And do it fast. The baby is coming."

Finn took Bellamy's arm. "Come on. You'll drive them crazy if you stay here. Help me with the water."

Bellamy obeyed after one long look at Jane who was completely ignoring him, anyway, too focused on the task at hand. He and Finn scrounged parts of the dropship to boil the water in. But it took some time.

"Where did you get those clothes?" Bellamy asked Wells. He had coats and shoes in one hand, and a makeshift shovel in the other.

"I buried the two kids who died in the landing," he said, looking long and hard at Finn. He had been the one to untie his seat belt and walk in zero-G. Two had followed his example, and died in the landing. Finn looked elsewhere.

"Hey, give me that," Murphy said, taking the clothes away from Wells.

"Give them back," Finn said, grabbing the clothes from Murphy's hands.

"No," Bellamy said. "If he wants them, he needs to go get them himself."

Wells sighed and put the shovel on the ground, and took a boxing stance in front of Murphy, who burst out laughing before punching Wells in the face. "You don't have what it takes, _Chancellor_."

Finn helped Wells back up.

"Finn?" Clarke called out. "I need the water!"

Finn and Bellamy looked at each other and took the boiling water from the fire back to the drop ship. Almost all the hundred delinquents stood near the entrance, looking at the spectacle.

"Go away," Bellamy bellowed while Finn carried the water inside. "There's nothing to see here."

Murphy, Atom and a few others helped him push the onlookers away.

That's when Jane screamed one last time, and was followed by a baby's cry. Tiny, but there. Bellamy froze and turned around slowly. It was getting dark outside, and the orange, yellow and red flames of the bonfire in the middle of the camp danced on the metallic structure of the inside of the dropship. And on Jane's wet face. She had made it through. Bellamy's boys held the mob out of reach of the dropship while Bellamy walked inside, dazed.

Harper was sponging off Jane's sweat off of her face, and Fox held Jane's head on her lap. Jane lay limp on the floor while Clarke cut the umbilical cord and cleaned the baby with the water Finn had brought in. Murphy walked in and gave her one of the spare jackets from the dead boys Wells had buried. Clarke wrapped the baby in it and gave it to Jane. Bellamy watched in amazement. They were both alive.

 _For now,_ a small voice in him whispered. But he pushed it away.

Jane held the baby close, but didn't have the energy to, and Bellamy kneeled next to her, holding her arms around their baby.

"It's a girl," Clarke said, and Bellamy's eyes watered. Never in his right mind had he dreamed of this day. He was a daddy of a tiny little girl, on the ground, and Jane was alive with him.

"You name her," Jane whispered. She was weak, and Bellamy knew it. But he couldn't face life without her.

"Okay," he whispered back. "What do you think of Octavia?" he said with smiles in his eyes and on his lips.

"Very good name," Jane said, closing her eyes.

"You need to feed her," Clarke said. "Here, I'll help you." She helped Jane lift her t-shirt so she could breastfeed her baby girl.

"Everyone out, please," Bellamy said.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Monty, the Asian engineer-raised-on-farm-station asked.

Bellamy chuckled. "It's a girl, and her name is Octavia. I'll bring her out later and you can meet her. But now, Jane needs privacy."

They all nodded and turned away. Just before Clarke closed the door of the dropship, the hunting party came back. With a deer. A two-headed deer. Bellamy ordered the guys to prepare the meat for the evening dinner. Clarke closed the door and they were alone. Fox was still there, though, acting as a pillow for Jane.

Clarke helped Jane breastfeed. But after a few minutes, Jane's head fell to the side.

"No," Bellamy said, panic in his voice. "What's happening?"

Clarke checked her pulse in her neck. "It's okay. She just fell asleep. She was in labor for six hours. She's exhausted. She'll need to rest for a few days. And she should stay in here for now. I don't know how cold the nights can get, down here. But she needs food and water. She'll recover in a few days." There was a _I hope so_ in Clarke's voice that Bellamy tried to ignore.

He nodded without a word. "Thanks," he said after a few seconds and then met her eyes. "For everything. And for not doing the C-section."

A small smiled appeared on her lips. "I'm glad I didn't have to do it either." She gave him his pocketknife back. Their fingers brushed when he took it back. There was a tiny shock of electricity. Nothing more. Only it coursed throughout his entire body.

Clarke must have felt it, too, because she stood and went to clean her hands in the makeshift basin, avoiding his gaze. Whatever happened in that shock of electricity, neither one of them wanted to talk about it.

When Octavia had eaten her share of breastmilk, Clarke gave her to Bellamy and opened the door. By then, the sky was dark, and the only lights came from the bonfire and the stars. Not a single cloud could be seen.

Bellamy held baby Octavia in his arms, and he noticed two things: meat was cooking on the fire, and everyone was wearing a wristband. All except him. He frowned and wondered what they meant.

Finn stood next to him. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," he said in his deep voice with a half-smile on his face. "Hey, what are the wristbands for?"

"Our vital signs are sent back to the Ark, so they know the Earth is survivable."

Bellamy thought fast. If the people on the Ark knew the Earth was survivable, they would come down. And he would be dead. He couldn't let them know they were fine or they would come. He had to do something.

"Hold her, please," he said to Finn, giving him baby Octavia. Finn took her but had no idea what to do with a baby. Bellamy stood near the fire and called out for everyone to listen.

"Listen up everyone! The people on the Ark deemed us expendable to test the Earth. But we don't need them. We're stronger than you think. Because if they come down, no one – except maybe Clarke and Wells – will have it good. We're criminals, but we can take care of ourselves." He paused, looking at the group of teenagers around him. "That wristband on your wrist? It makes you prisoners. We are not prisoners anymore. They say they'll forgive your crimes. I say you're not criminals! You're fighters, survivors!"

"Yeah!" the group answered.

"So we do whatever the hell we want!" Bellamy said.

"Whatever the hell we want!" the crowd echoed again.

"So if you want to eat, you give your wristband."

The crowd fell silent. But Murphy was the first one to step up, setting an example to the others. "Start with me," he said, sticking out his chest. Bellamy took a piece of scrap metal and managed to open the wristband before tossing it into the fire. He then gave the piece of metal to Murphy. "You do the honors," he said before heading back to the dropship.

Finn was still holding baby Octavia, and Clarke was standing next to him, both with gaping mouths. "Are you crazy?" Clarke said. "If they don't come down, we're all dead."

"What are you talking about, Princess?" he said, taking Octavia in his arms, again.

"Life support on the Ark is failing, Bellamy. They need an escape plan to survive. Earth is their escape plan. If you take off the wristbands, they'll think we're dead, and they won't come down, and they'll die. And so will we. We need medical supplies and more people."

"Why would we need more people?" Bellamy asked.

"Because the group looking for water was attacked by grounders. Jasper Jordan was hit and they didn't come back with him. He was alive, though. They heard him scream. I'm going after him with a group."

"You can't go now, Princess," Bellamy said, mocking her. "It's dark. Wait until morning."

"He'll be dead by then."

"I said wait until morning."

Clarke sent him a death stare. "Fine. But in the meantime, build a wall. We'll need one." She walked away with Finn, leaving Bellamy alone with his daughter.

"Is that why you were in Solitary?" Bellamy heard Finn ask Clarke. "They didn't want you to spread the good news?"

* * *

 _ **hi! thanks for reading! I hope you liked this second chapter ;) funny I can't seem to stop writing this fanfic, when I have trouble coming up 1600 words per day for my original WIP... eeeh anyway. I'll manage! thanks for your reviews, too ;) see you soon with chapter 3!**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When everyone had eaten and twenty or so wristbands had been taken off before some took food without giving up the bracelets – "There are no rules," Finn had said before taking a stick with meat for him and Clarke. "We do whatever the hell we want, right?" – people headed to their tents for the night.

Bellamy sat on a log near the fire, holding Octavia in his arms. Jane was still sleeping in the dropship, recovering. He would join her later on. Ten of the boys were keeping watch all around the camp with makeshift knives and spears. Everyone had heard about Jasper being speared by Grounders, and they would not have them in their camp. Bellamy knew they needed to build a wall quickly. But they also needed to sleep.

He looked at his baby girl and memories of life on the Ark flooded him.

 _x-x-x_

 _12 years ago…_

Bellamy was eleven years old, and alone in his room. His mom was spending the night elsewhere, probably earning favors. He didn't like it when she was gone. He lay down on his bed, and closed his eyes. He couldn't find sleep and turned towards the cold metallic wall, resting his forehead against it, cooling down a bit. That's when he heard the muffled cries and irregular sobs. He knew who it was.

The girl next door who had lost her mother at birth. Everyone in this part of the Ark knew about her. He tried to tune out the cries and find sleep, but he couldn't. After what felt like hours to him, but was only fifteen minutes in real life, he kicked the covers away and headed for the door. He opened it and walked to the one next door. The corridor was empty. It was their turn to sleep. The Ark had people sleeping around the clock, but it also meant that people worked around the clock, too.

He knocked on the door and waited. The cries stopped, but no one came to answer. He knocked again, louder. This time, small steps echoed in the small room and the door opened on a little six-year-old girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes, red from crying. She quickly wiped her cheeks with the back of her hands.

"What do you want?" she asked, a little afraid of this dark-haired boy who was way older than her.

"Are you okay?" he simply asked.

She nodded, but then shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Bellamy asked. "I heard you crying."

She shrugged and walked back inside, sitting on the bottom bunk, the one her dad slept in, when he was here. He followed her inside after closing the door.

"What's wrong?" he asked again.

She fiddled with her fingers and the hem of her shirt for a few seconds. "My daddy's been gone for two days. I don't know where he is," she said softly.

Bellamy knew the feeling. His mother sometimes didn't come back for a day or two, too. He knew what it was like to come home to an empty room, and going to sleep with an empty stomach. "Have you eaten anything?"

She shook her head, avoiding his gaze. He sighed. "I'm sorry. My mom's not here, either. But as soon as she's home, I'll give you half of my ration, okay?"

She nodded, still not looking at him.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked her, putting his arm around her shoulders.

She nodded again. When she didn't say anything more, he went back to his room. In the middle of the night, his mother came back. He hadn't slept, yet. He saw her storing a few rations away in their small cupboard. He knew that she would come home with food. She always did. He just didn't like what she did to get it. He may be eleven years old, but he understood what she was doing. He closed his eyes, pretending to sleep. When his mother had slipped under the covers, he heard her cry silently, the sounds muffled by the blanket. He closed his eyes shut and covered his ears. He hated to hear his mother cry.

Bellamy vowed to himself to find a job as soon as he could. Even if it meant missing school or the sleeping hours. He would try to do anything he could to spare his mother her tears. He eventually fell asleep.

When he woke up, his mother was gone already, off to her official job as a seamstress. She left a small note on the table.

 _'_ _I love you. There's food in the cupboard.'_

She'd always start her small notes with _I love you_ , like she was trying to prove something. But Bellamy knew she loved him. Or she wouldn't be doing all this. She would let herself die. But she was doing everything she could for her son to live. That's why Bellamy needed to get a job. And fast. He wanted to help her. It was his turn, now.

He opened the cupboard and suddenly remembered the girl next door. He took a ration and knocked on her door. She opened it, and he handed it to her, smiling.

She stared at the boy, and at the ration in his hand. "No," she said.

"Why not?"

"It's yours. You're not going to eat if I take it."

Bellamy chuckled. He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. He sat at the little table, opened the pack and gave half of it to the girl. "That better?" he asked, handing half to her.

She nodded and took it. She looked at it in her hands, turned it over, making sure it was real. Bellamy was already eating his part and he chuckled. "You can eat it, you know?"

She looked at him and ate. Just then, the door burst open and her drunk father walked in.

"Whatareyoudoing?" he slurred, walking in zigzag. "Getoutofmyroom," he said to Bellamy. He slapped him but missed.

"No, daddy! Stop!" the little girl screamed. "Leave him alone."

Bellamy didn't know what to do. Run to save his own skin or run with the girl to save her? He didn't have time to think. Her father grabbed him by the arm and threw him out of the room. Alone. The little girl cried but Bellamy stayed in the corridor, paralyzed, waiting for whatever came next. A couple minutes later, after screams and chairs thrown on the ground, the little girl ran out of the room – her cheeks wet and one was red from a slap – with her tiny backpack and didn't look back. She was off to school, and didn't even notice Bellamy.

He ran after her, but lost her altogether when he arrived at the school and she wasn't there. He went to his own class.

 _I'm gonna be a guard when I'm older_ , he said to himself. _And I'm gonna arrest drunk fathers and float them._ Bellamy was angry. He was angry he couldn't do anything for her.

He waited for the girl – he really needed to ask her her name instead of calling her _the girl_ all the time – after school. She was the last one to walk out of her class. It was like she wanted to delay as much as possible going back to the small room she shared with her dad. Bellamy's little man heart broke and he walked silently next to her, hoping against hope that her father wouldn't be there when she arrived. She didn't speak either. She kept her gaze on her feet.

When they arrived in front of the door, the girl put her ear against the door and listened. "He's here. But he's sleeping," she simply said. She headed to the closest window overlooking the earth and the rising moon in the corridor and sat down. Bellamy sat across from her.

"What's your name?" he asked out of the blue.

"Mary Jane Ferris." She said with her small, soft voice. "But everyone calls me Jane."

"What do _you_ prefer? Jane or Mary Jane?"

"Jane."

"Okay. I'm Bellamy Blake."

"I know." She quickly looked at him before looking back at the earth below them. "Do you think we'll once be able to go down there?"

"I hope so," Bellamy said. And they waited for her father to leave the room to get more drunk.

x-x-x

Now he looked at his newborn baby girl, the flames of the fire dancing on her tiny sleeping face, and he could see the little girl he had met all those years ago. She had the same nose as her. His heart swelled with love for Octavia, and he knew he would anything for her and Jane.

His girlfriend, his responsibility.

 _My daughter, my responsibility._

* * *

 ** _Hi again! thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope you liked this chapter, too ;) what did you think of the Flashback? there are going to be some more in the future...  
_**

 _ **I was trying to find a ship name for Bellamy and Jane... Bellane? Janamy? any other ideas? I'll put up a poll on my profile later on, once there are a few ideas, and you'll choose one we'll use ;)** _

**_See you soon for Chapter 4!_**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

The next morning, as dawn started to light the camp, Bellamy got up to take a leak behind a tree. The air was chilly and he had goosebumps all over his bare chest and arms. He walked back to the dropship and put his t-shirt and jacket on. People around the camp were slowly starting to wake up and get out of their tents, stretching their limbs and yawning.

"Murphy," Bellamy called out when he saw him. "I'm going out with the group to get Jasper. I want you to oversee the building of the wall."

"Right, Boss," Murphy said. "What about the remaining wristbands?"

"If they want to eat, they take off their wristbands."

Murphy nodded and went to work, barking orders to build the wall. He was holding a small knife he had made from scrap metal from the dropship. Bellamy sighed and shook his head.

Clarke and Finn came out of a tent. "I'm coming with you," Bellamy said.

"Me too," Wells said joining them.

Clarke nodded. "Fine. Bring your gun," she told Bellamy. He lifted the hem of his shirt to show it to her. Her eyes darted down, but she quickly looked away.

"Harper," Bellamy called out to her when she came out of her own tent with Fox. "I want you two on Jane and Octavia. Keep an eye on them, help Jane drink and eat. And breastfeed, too."

"On it," Harper said, and Fox followed her to the drop ship.

Clarke, Finn, Wells and Bellamy went on.

"Where's Monty?" Bellamy said. "He's Jasper's best friend, isn't he?"

Clarke sent him a death glare. "All communication systems on the dropship fried during the landing. He's trying to make a radio with the remaining wristbands."

Bellamy gritted his teeth. "You don't say." He was angry at her for even thinking about this.

They treaded in the forest, weapons at the ready. Bellamy and Wells walked behind while Clarke fallowed Finn who was tracking any signs of Jasper – blood, broken branches, his goggles, anything, really. "Eyes sharp," Bellamy would say from time to time.

After what seemed like an eternity to him, they finally came upon a pile of big rocks, with bones and blood all over it. Finn took some of the red stuff – blood – on his fingers and smelled it. Bellamy rolled his eyes at him. "We're close," Finn said. "It's still warm."

A shiver ran down Bellamy's spine, but he hid his fear. "Stay sharp," he said, instead. They walked carefully along the rocks, following Finn. Until they heard a groaning kind of cry.

"Jasper's alive!" Clarke said, and ran towards the noise.

"Be careful!" Wells and Bellamy said at the same time. And just when Clarke was nearing the tree where Jasper was tied up, she fell into a hole with spearheads pointing the sky. Bellamy's protective instincts kicked in and he grabbed her arm. Even though he hated her. He couldn't move, though. The ground was too soft and slippery. The two other boys helped pull Clarke up, and they were all panting, but safe.

"I'll go untie him," Finn said, running around the hole in the ground and climbing the tree. He cut the vines holding Jasper against the trunk of the tree when they heard a low growl. They all froze. The high grass was moving and the low rumble of the growl continued.

"Now would be a good time to use your gun, Bellamy!" Clarke said.

He reached for his gun, but it was gone. He heard a gunshot and turned around. Wells was shooting at the black animal. He emptied the gun on it, but it was dead at the end. Finn was the first one to come out of his daze and finished cutting the vines. "A little help, here," he called out when Jasper was free of the vines, but unconscious. Wells quickly went to help Finn take Jasper down the tree. Bellamy and Clarke wrapped the beast – a jaguar? a panther? – into a piece of parachute they had taken to carry Jasper home, and Bellamy carried it back to camp while the three others carried Jasper.

It was almost dark when they came back to camp, and were welcomed with cheers. Bellamy dropped the animal on the ground. "Prepare the meat," he ordered to Atom. He saw Murphy still barking orders at the boys.

"What's going on?" Bellamy said.

"I told them to finish the wall if they wanted to drink," he said, his voice ice cold. "The Grounders won't wait for the wall to be finished."

Bellamy frowned. "Give him water," he ordered. "The wall isn't going to build itself once everyone's passed out of dehydration, Murphy."

Murphy sulked, but obeyed. He knew that if he wanted a job of choice during Bellamy's reign on Earth, he needed to show him he could be trusted. Or at least showed that he could obey orders.

When Bellamy was sure the poor boy had water, he headed to the dropship. Clarke, Finn and Monty were taking care of Jasper, who was slowly waking up. He noticed he had some sort of poultice in his wound, and Clarke was examining it carefully. It was not his field of expertise, so he went to join Jane. Fox was sitting next to her, her head dropping dangerously to the side.

"Hey," he said, shaking her lightly. She woke up with a start. "It's okay," he said. "Is everything alright with Jane?"

Fox nodded. "She ate and drank a couple times today. But she's still weak."

"No, I'm not," a small voice came out. "I'm fine."

Bellamy turned to look at her and smiled. Fox took it as her cue to leave. "Hey," he said to Jane.

"Hey, back."

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess. Octavia ate four times, today," she said with a sweet smile, looking at their baby girl. Bellamy sat next to his two favorite girls in the Universe. Right now, Bellamy thought he was the happiest man on Earth. Literally.

Jasper screamed.

"What happened to him?" Jane asked, turning her head in his direction.

"Nothing to concern you, honey."

"You can tell me, you know? You don't have to protect me all the time. I just survived a delivery on Earth after a terrible landing. I'm stronger than you think."

Bellamy grinned. He loved to see sparkles back in Jane's eyes, and her being witty meant she was doing better.

"I know you're strong," he said cupping her cheek in his hand and placing a small kiss on her lips. "I never doubted that."

"Then tell me what happened."

A shadow passed in his eyes. "He was speared by Grounders. We just brought him back."

"So we're not alone," she said softly.

Bellamy shook his head. "We're not."

Jane took a deep breath. "I don't know if I'll ever walk again, though," she said. "My midsection hurts like hell."

"I can imagine that," Bellamy said, gently stroking Octavia's head. "You went through a lot. But I'm sure you'll be able to walk again. Don't worry about that."

Jane smiled at him, old memories from the Ark and their time together coming back at her. All those times he had comforted her, and told her everything was going to be okay. In the end, nothing was okay. Until Octavia was born. And now, everything was okay again. Almost.

Outside, the wind was blowing hard, almost extinguishing the bonfire. Dark clouds covered the sky at an alarming rate. People in the camp were running to and fro. Then, it started raining.

"We need to gather the water!" Wells said.

"Do it!" Bellamy ordered, standing up. "Take a group with you." He stepped out of the dropship and looked at the sky. A storm was coming. "Everyone to the dropship!" he barked out. "Murphy, Atom, you help Wells with the water. We'll close the door when you're inside!"

The wind was howling, making it hard for the people to hear him. He went out into the rain and helped Wells and the others place containers throughout the camp to gather the water.

"We need to tie them down!" Wells yelled over the wind.

Bellamy nodded and went back in the dropship to get spare pieces of the red seat belts. Murphy went inside the dropship, too, saving his skin, while Atom, Wells, and Bellamy tied the containers however they could. They were soaked to the bones when they were done. They ran back to the dropship and Murphy closed the doors, after Bellamy shot daggers at him with his eyes. Murphy simply shrugged and went to sit in a corner. Jane had crawled to a corner of the ship to make place for others, and when Bellamy didn't see her where she used to be, his heart had a tiny panic attack. Until he heard Octavia's cries. He breathed more easily and went to sit next to Jane.

"You're trembling," she said, putting a hand on his arm. "Take your jacket and your t-shirt off, Bell, you're going to be sick."

He looked at her and managed a smile. "I'm okay."

"Do it," she ordered. _Yes,_ Bellamy thought. _She is getting stronger by the minute._ "Now."

There was no arguing with the lady, and Bellamy knew it. He obeyed. When he was only in his pants, she put Octavia on her lap and took off her own jacket.

"Here, put this on."

"No, you'll freeze."

"No, I won't. Take it."

Bellamy could never win any argument with her, so he playfully rolled his eyes at her. He always softened up when she was around. He took her jacket and put it around his shoulders. It was too small for his arms to fit him, anyway. Then, Jane moved and sat right in front of Bellamy, her back to his chest, and held their daughter in her arms. Bellamy wrapped his arms around his two ladies and buried his face in her neck, taking in her scent. "Thank you," he whispered. He needed her as much as she needed him. There was no denying it.

* * *

 ** _Hi again! thanks for reading, I hope you liked this chapter, too!_**

 ** _I'm going to be updating practically every day, until the end of the story (I just need to get it out of my brain as quickly as possible so I can focus on my original story; I've already written all the way through chap 7^^). So, follow this story to get the latest chapters! The Fanfiction Website can't keep up my updates, so you won't be seeing this story in the first spot every day. Just come check every day, and there'll be a new chapter!_**

 ** _Dont forget to review! I like knowing what you guys think ;) thanks! See you tomorrow for chapter 5 :D_**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

The next morning, when Bellamy opened the door of the dropship, the whole camp was a mess. Part of the wall had been blown away; the tents were scattered among the trees in the nearby woods; pieces of metal and wood were scattered everywhere. His shoulders slumped. All this hard work for nothing. They had to start over again, all because of a stupid hurricane. Because a simple storm couldn't have done this much damage.

"Oh, wow," he heard beside him.

"Jane, you shouldn't be standing up. You gave birth two days ago."

"So?" she said shrugging. "Like I told you: I'm stronger than you think." She flashed him a bright grin and walked out into the destroyed camp – walking a little weird, but sill walking – helping the others clear out the camp. He noticed she carried a bundle on her back. It was Octavia. Bellamy grinned and shook his head in disbelief at her.

"She really is one if a kind," Murphy said next to Bellamy. "And she's crazy."

Bellamy shot him a glare. "She is one of a kind, but she's not crazy."

"Whatever you say, boss," he said, backing away with his hands up in mock defense.

Bellamy took a deep breath and gave some orders around the camp. Half had to build up the wall, the other half cleared the camp. Once that was done, that half went into the woods to get the tents that had flown away in the trees. One of the kids – Bellamy didn't know her name – managed to rebuild the fire.

A couple hours later, he couldn't see Jane. He went looking for her and found her sitting on a log in the outskirts of the camp.

"Hey," he said, sitting next to her. "You okay?"

She nodded, showing him their daughter. "She was hungry."

"Obviously," he said wrapping his arm around Jane's shoulders with a smile.

They were silent for a moment, both watching the baby suck for milk.

 _Snap._

"Did you hear that?" Bellamy said, standing protectively in front of Jane, his pocketknife out.

"No, I didn't," she said. "It's nothing, I'm sure. One of the kids going out for a leak, or something."

Bellamy listened for a few more seconds, but no other sound came. "Probably." But he wasn't so sure.

He kept his eyes on the forest, just in case. Once he was sure there was no one there, he turned his gaze back to Octavia, but kept his knife out. Just in case. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a shadow pass through the trees. He couldn't be sure of what it was. But it was way too big to be one of the kids.

"Come on, Jane, let's get back inside the camp."

Jane could read on his face that he was serious. She knew when he was afraid and trying to hide it. And this time was no different. This was an argument she was not going to win. She bundled Octavia up and followed Bellamy back inside the camp, where the wall had fallen.

"I need more men on the wall," Bellamy ordered once Jane was safe inside the dropship. "Murphy was right. They're not going to wait for the wall to be finished."

"What's wrong? What did you see?" Clarke said, coming up to him by his side with Finn.

"I'm not sure. Maybe a Grounder. It was too close from camp. But too big to be one of the kids."

Clarke and Finn exchanged a look. Bellamy took it upon himself to help build the wall. If he was going to be a leader, he needed to show the example. After a few minutes, people who weren't doing anything stood to help finish the wall. Even the younger kids.

Jane finished breastfeeding Octavia, then she bundled her up in as many layers as she could, lay her down in a corner of the dropship to sleep, and also went to work on the wall.

"Um, no, sweetheart," Murphy said to Jane. "I'm not letting you build the wall."

"Why not? I'm very capable of doing it."

"I don't doubt that," he said. "But not in your condition."

"Having a baby does not make me sick, Murphy. I can help."

"Not happening."

"What's going on?" Bellamy said, joining the two people arguing.

"She wants to help build the wall."

"And he said 'not in your condition'."

Bellamy nodded once at Murphy, then he turned his attention to Jane. "He's right, you know."

"No, he's not. Having a baby does not make me sick or handicapped. Let me help."

Bellamy looked at her long and hard. He knew whatever he said she would still try to help rebuild the wall. He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. "Fine. If you want to help, you're on water duty. Keep the worker hydrated."

"Yes, sir. That I can do." Jane walked away and Murphy chuckled.

"You can't control her, can you?"

"Of course, I can."

"No, you can't."

"Shut up, Murphy." Bellamy sighed. "She has a mind of her own."

"I can see that. What happened to her? Beside the fact that you knocked her up, I mean?"

"Survival instincts." He paused. "Both her parents died."

"Yeah, floated, like the rest of our parents," Murphy said, getting ice cold again.

"No. Well, yeah technically they were floated. Only once they had died, first."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Murphy walked away, leaving Bellamy alone again, barking orders here and there. Bellamy went back to work, keeping an eye on Jane as she gave water to the workers. The camp was filled with noises of Murphy's orders, people talking to each other, and Jasper's screams. He was still in the dropship with Clark and Finn. Bellamy headed over there.

"How is he?" he asked Finn.

Finn shrugged. "Not sure. Clark cut off an infected part of his flesh."

"I need medicine, Bellamy," Clarke said. "I can't do anything like this." She looked at the poultice she had taken out. "But I'm sure some of that had antibiotic properties."

"Do you know what it is?"

"No," Clarke said. "But I'm sure Wells does. He aced botany class on the Ark."

"I'll go get him," Finn offered, and walked away.

"How's Jane?" Clarke asked Bellamy once Finn was gone.

"Okay." He rolled his eyes. "She's out there, helping rebuild the camp."

Clarke smiled. "She's strong."

"Yeah. But I wish she weren't that stubborn."

Clarke looked at him with renewed curiosity. Was he opening to her about Jane? She shook the thought away and focused on Jasper again. Bellamy took it as his cue to leave and get back to work.

He pulled and pushed and carried and didn't even take a minute's pause during the next couple hours.

"Hey, Bell."

He turned around and grinned at Jane. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I am. But you're not. Here, drink this. Please," she added as an afterthought

"I'm fine," he said, refusing the cup of water she was offering him. "Keep it for the others."

"Bellamy, please. You need to drink something."

He looked at her hazel eyes and conceded. She needed him, too. If he died, he wouldn't be able to protect her. _If ever she needed protecting_ , he thought internally rolling his eyes at her. "Fine. I'll drink." He gulped the cup down and handed it back to her. "Happy?"

"Very," she said with a smirk and kissed him before walking away to the next person.

"Do I also get a kiss if I drink?" the boy said to her.

"Of course, not. Now, drink."

He chuckled and drank the water. Bellamy went back to work. An hour later, the daylight was fading, and darkness was spreading through the woods and the camp. He helped lit a few more fires and ordered Murphy to continue taking off the wristbands.

"How many left?" he asked.

"About thirty," Murphy said. "I can finish tonight."

"Good."

Bellamy was standing on the side of the camp, on a small embankment, overseeing the camp. But the only thing on his mind was Jane. And Octavia. Jane was laughing with a couple other girls, making fun of Murphy and Atom. Bellamy was glad she didn't know what he did to come to the Ground with her. If she knew, he was sure she would hate him. He killed the Chancellor. And what troubled him was that he hadn't hesitated long before accepting. He just did it. But boy, was he glad. If he hadn't done that, he probably never would have met his precious baby girl.

That's when he noticed she was crying from inside the dropship. Didn't Jane hear it? But she was still laughing with the others. Looking at her, you couldn't tell she had given birth two days ago. Aside from her kind of hobbling walk. Bellamy sighed and headed for the dropship. He took Octavia in his arm.

"Hey, baby girl," he cooed. "Daddy's here. Don't worry, I'm not going to let anything happen to you, okay?" He cradled her in his arms and walked back outside. The girls in the camp looked at him in awe. Bellamy ignored them, keeping his eyes on Jane. Murphy was now laughing with her and Harper and Fox. Bellamy didn't know what to think of it. On one had he wanted to keep everyone away from Jane and keep her to himself, but on the other hand, she never had friends. She was always seen as the weird girl. But now? She was The Mother. The first Mother of the Ark on Earth, actually. And he didn't want to take that away from her. He smiled at how happy she was. And it was enough to make him happy.

* * *

 _ **Hi! thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope oyu liked this chapter, as well ;)**_

 _ **See you tomorrow for chapter 6. In the meantime, please don't forget to review this chapter (and the previous ones, too^^)! I like to know what you guys think, what you wish to see, what you don't want to see, etc... ;)**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Later that same night, most of the kids were still outside, cooking meat on the fire, telling jokes and enjoying the survivable earth. Couples were already forming, and leaving two by two to the tents or nearby trees inside the walls of the camp. Bellamy was doing rounds, seeing how everyone was doing and what was going on. As much as he let a little chaos come inside the camp, he still needed to make sure everything was okay. Jane had Octavia in her arms. And she was sitting next to Murphy. Bellamy walked behind them.

"So? Why'd you get locked up?" Murphy asked.

Jane let out a single chuckle. "For being pregnant. And not telling who was the father."

"That's it? You got locked up because you got knocked up?"

"Eeeh, yeah. Something like that."

But Bellamy knew exactly how it had all gone down.

 _A few years ago, on the Ark…_

For seven years, after Bellamy first met Jane, he shared his rations with her when her father didn't show up, he remembered her birthdays, and looked after her. At seventeen years old, he was accepted in the Guard as a Cadet, thanks to his mother who had earned a favor with the Chief of the Guard. Another thing he owed her.

Jane was becoming a beautiful young girl, and at twelve years old, she already had a mind of her own. She was reserved in school, but aced most of the classes. She was particularly brilliant in craftsmanship. She could make anything with scavenged parts and tidbits of anything. She was really creative.

A year later, Jane was thirteen years old. She came back home from school on her own, since Bellamy was on duty. She listened at the door, but didn't hear anything. Her father wasn't home. Again. She punched in the numbers to the code to open the door to her small living quarters. Most of the days, she would be alone. Her father seldom came home, and she was used to it by now.

But when she opened the door, her father was there. Unmoving. Sprawled on the ground, his face in his own vomit. Jane quickly covered her mouth and nose with her sleeve. How long had he been here like that? She crouched on the floor beside him and turned him over.

"Dad?" she said, shaking him. "Dad, wake up!"

He didn't answer. She quickly looked for a pulse on his wrist but couldn't find any. She searched for one in his neck. Nothing. She fell on floor, her vision blurry. He was dead. He had drowned in his own vomit. She wasn't sure if it was more humiliating for her or for him. She hated the man. But he was still her father.

Jane scramble to her feet and ran to the medical bay. Arriving there, she quickly dried her cheeks. She didn't want anyone to know she had been crying. People already saw her as _the weird girl_ , anyway. She stood in line, waiting her turn. Thank goodness, there were only a couple people before her. When Doctor Jackson let her in, he asked her what was wrong.

"My dad's dead," she simply said.

Doctor Jackson frowned. "What do you mean? Where is he?"

"In our room."

"Show me," he said, taking a radio with him. If what the girl said was true, he would need some help. She led the way to her assigned room – number 20718 – and opened the door for Doctor Jackson. And sure enough, his father was still there, on the floor, covered in vomit. Jane stayed on the side, watching what he was doing. Like her, he checked for a pulse. And found none. He took a small light-pen out of his pocket and flashed it in her father's eyes. No reaction.

"I'm sorry," he said to Jane, standing up.

"I'm not."

Doctor Jackson looked at her. She had already lost so much, and his heart reached out to her. He took her in his arms and tried to hug her. But she backed away.

"I don't need your sympathy," she said. "He was dead to me, anyway." It wasn't entirely true, but still. She didn't want pity from the people. Now she was on her own and she would fight for her life.

Doctor Jackson took a deep breath and called help through his radio. A few minutes later, Doctor Abby Griffin and other nurses came in and took her father away in a black bag on a stretcher, while one of the nurses cleaned up the floor.

"Do you want to be there for the Floating, honey?" Doctor Griffin asked her. "You don't have to."

"No," she said. "I want to be there."

Doctor Griffin and Doctor Jackson shared a glance and nodded to Jane.

"When is it going to be?" she asked.

"Whenever you're ready."

Jane swallowed hard. "Tonight. Before curfew."

"Okay. I'll have someone escort you at ten o'clock this evening."

Jane nodded and the people walked out of her room. She curled up on her bed. She didn't want to cry. Not for this garbage of a man. But tears came freely. She cried and she didn't even know why. For as long as she remembered, she didn't have a father. He was never there and when he was, it was empty handed, always blaming her for his wife's death. He had crushed her under his foot like a bug. So why was she crying?

A few hours later, she heard the code being punched in from outside. Bellamy.

"Hey, Janey," he said walking in and closing the door. "Guess what happened today, it was so fun-"

Jane turned around in her bed and faced him, eyes red and cheeks wet. She looked exhausted.

"What's wrong?" he said, climbing next to her in her bed, a frown of concern on his face. He opened his arms and she threw herself at them without hesitation. He closed his arms around her and she started crying again. "What's going on?" he asked softly. He never saw her in this terrible state before. What was going on?

After a few minutes, the sobs subsided and she slowly stopped crying. "My dad is dead," she said without preamble.

"Oh. I'm so sorry, Jane," he said.

She wiggled herself out of his embrace. "I'm not. I don't even know why I'm crying," she said wiping away the tears.

Bellamy didn't know what to say to that, so he said nothing.

"What happened today that was so funny?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Nothing, it was stupid." How could she just wipe away her father's death like that? But then again, he wasn't the best father. No screw that. He was the worst father. The only thing that pained Bellamy was that he was not able to arrest him and float him himself.

Jane shrugged. "Okay. I'm going to the Floating, tonight. Wanna come?"

"Wait, what? Why are you going?"

"I just want to make sure that he's out there."

Bellamy swallowed hard. "Sure. I'll come if you want me to." Jane nodded. Just then, a knock resonated on the door. Jane jumped out of the top bunk bed and opened the door. It was Doctor Griffin.

"It's time," she said.

Jane nodded and Bellamy jumped out of the bed, too, following Jane and the Doctor to the Floating. Jane was stoic as a rock during the whole thing. Bellamy couldn't help but watch her the whole time in case she suddenly broke down or something. But she never did. Once her father flew out of the door, she turned her back to him and walked away.

"Are you okay?" Bellamy asked her on the way back home.

"I'm fine," she answered a bit quickly.

She punched the code in and the door opened. But she refused to let Bellamy inside. "Goodnight," she said, closing the door gently in his face. Bellamy paled. He couldn't leave her alone for the night.

But then again, she had been alone most of the time, anyway.

The next morning, when Bellamy went to check on Jane, she was gone already. He went to her school to see if she was already there and waited. All the kids came but Jane. Where was she?

Jane was on the other side of the Ark, in factory station, looking for a job. Now that her father was gone, she could finally do whatever the hell she wanted. School wouldn't help her. She needed a real job so she could earn her own food. Bellamy didn't have to share his rations with her anymore. He had done enough of that. Now it was her turn to give back.

The Chief of Factory accepted her. It wasn't the first time a kid came asking for a job. But Jane was the youngest yet. From that day on, she worked from eight in the morning to eight at night. She didn't have anything else to do, anyway, so she worked the double shift.

During the next two years, she spent her days working in Factory, and her evenings with Bellamy. They would both share funny things that happened during the day. During those two years, his mother was floated for stealing medicine for herself. Now, Jane and Bellamy only had each other.

A few days before her fifteenth birthday, Jane had finally managed to gather up enough rations. She put them all in a bag and knocked on Bellamy's door. He opened it and the familiar smile when he saw her appeared on his face.

"Hey," she said stepping inside. "I have something for you."

"Oh, what is it?" he said, sitting on his bed. The top bunk bed had been taken away since his mother was gone. Jane handed him the bag.

"Open it."

"Okay," he said, curious. Then, his smile faded, and he frowned, taking the rations out of the bag. "What is this, Jane?" His voice was deeper than usual. He wasn't happy. But Jane guessed he would react that way.

"Payback," she said. "For all the rations you shared with me. It adds up."

Bellamy shook his head. "I don't want a payback."

"You don't have a choice," she said already stepping out of the room, leaving him alone with his new bag of rations.

"Jane, wait!" he called after her. But she was already gone. He stared at the gift. How many times did she skip a meal to gather all this? His heart started to beat faster. He darted for the door. But instead of knocking on hers, he punched in the code and let himself in.

"I'll need to change that code if you-" Jane said, but was quickly interrupted by something she was not expecting. At least not now. His lips were pressed against hers, cupping her small face in his large hands. He kissed her long and deep. It took Jane a few seconds to realize what was happening. And when she did, she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled under his lips. He backed away first.

"Took you long enough," she whispered.

He chuckled. "The rations bag was all a scheme, then?"

"No. That was real."

They both laughed. He was holding her around her waist, close to him, like he always dreamed he would. Ever since he had met that little six-years-old girl, he wanted to kiss her.

"Are you sure about this?" he said, suddenly doubting everything. "I'm twenty, and you're barely fifteen."

"So what? No one will know, yet."

He chuckled and rested his forehead on hers. "You're one crazy girl, you know that?"

"I've been told, yeah."

For two years, they dated in secret, seeing each other at night, without anyone to see them. Their favorite thing was to sit in the empty corridor after curfew near the window overlooking the Earth. And they would make up the world, based on things they had learned and read.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

 _Still on the Ark, nine months earlier…_

When Bellamy turned twenty-two, Jane was seventeen years old, and the most beautiful girl on the Ark, in Bellamy's point of view, of course. They were to meet in his room after curfew to celebrate. She didn't knock on his door, and just punched in the code number. She stepped inside. Bellamy was lying down on his bed, bare-chested, and waiting.

"Hey, birthday boy," she said sitting on the bed next to him.

"Hey, Janey," he said, kissing her. She broke off the kiss and set two muffins on the table.

"Come on, let's celebrate."

"Where the hell did you get those?" he said, going straight for the table.

"Eeeeh, better you didn't know."

"Come on, Jane. These are expensive as hell. How did you get them?"

She chuckled. "I'm not telling you."

"Oh yes you are," he said grabbing her with a sly grin on his face. He tickled her until she couldn't breathe anymore.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you," she wheezed, and he stopped tickling her. He was sitting on top of her, though, holding her wrists above her head. "It was fifteen rations each," she said.

"You did not just go there," he said. "How many days haven't you eaten for this?" He helped her back up.

"I earn two rations every day for the double-shift."

He stared at her. "So you've been eating only one meal a day for a month."

"Something like that," she said shrugging and sitting back up.

"You are crazy,"

"I know." She handed him one of the muffins. "Eat up. _Bon appétit_." She bit in hers. "And happy birthday," she said with her mouth full.

Bellamy could just smile and shake his head at this amazing young woman. How on earth – how on the Ark – could this ever had happened? What did he do to deserve her? He ate his muffin, too, both taking extra-long to eat it. It was a once in a lifetime kind of thing for them, and they were going to enjoy it. They shared their day's experience and then lay in bed simply talking of this and that. Bellamy couldn't be happier.

Until she sat up and took off her shirt. "I've got something else for you," she said. Bellamy stared at her wide-eyed.

"No. I'm not taking that."

"Yes, you are. And you're not taking it. I'm giving it." She smiled and sat on top of him and took his t-shirt off.

"Jane, I don't- I'm not sure- I-"

"Shut up and kiss me," she said, leaning down on him and kissing him herself. This was too good to be true. But Bellamy dived in head first. It was their first time, and it was perfect. Once it was finished, they both lay in bed, silent. And they eventually fell asleep.

The following days were pretty much the same as before. She worked twelve hours, he worked his own shifts, and they met up in the evenings. They never talked about that night again and never did it again. Bellamy didn't want to be the one to ask, and she didn't offer again.

After a week or two, Jane started to feel sick. She would puke once or twice every morning, and she had trouble keeping down what she ate. She didn't tell Bellamy because she didn't want him to worry about her. For three months, she was sick. After that, she felt better. She hadn't eaten much in those months, but now she was really hungry. She was happy to work double shift so she could eat twice a day. And still, she and Bellamy met most of the evenings. Not every night, anymore. She was tired. Working twelve hours exhausted her. And she didn't know why. Maybe she needed to take it slow and work only one shift. But then she wouldn't have two rations a day.

Bellamy noticed there was something wrong with her, but he didn't mention it. He knew it would hurt her ego.

She fought the fatigue and continued to work the double shift. But then, she noticed that she couldn't close her pants any more. _That must be the double rations,_ she thought. Or she was just bloated. On the fifth month of being sick and very bloated, she finally decided to go see Doctor Griffin.

"Hello, Jane, what can I do for you?"

"I'm not sure," she said, sitting on the bed Doctor Griffin was inviting her on. "I've been sick for three months, puking in the mornings, but now I'm bloated and my belly is huge. It's like there's air in it. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Doctor Griffin paled and looked at Doctor Jackson. "Get the ultrasound machine." He nodded.

"What's that?" Jane said frowning. "Is it serious?"

"If I think it is what it is, then yes." She paused. "Lie down and lift up your shirt to show me your belly."

Jane obeyed.

Doctor Griffin didn't need an ultrasound to be sure. But she still did it. For Jane's sake. "I'm going to put some cold gel on your belly, okay?" she said just before squeezing the tube on her belly.

Jane hissed. "Ooh, cold."

Doctor Griffin gave her a tight smile. She ran the device on her belly, showing pictures Jane couldn't make sense of on the screen.

"What's that?" she asked, panic rising inside her.

Doctor griffin didn't answer right away. "Jane, you're pregnant."

"What? How?"

Doctor Griffin and Doctor Jackson exchanged a glance. "Jane," Griffin said, turning her attention back to her. "When did you start having your period?"

"What's that?"

Again, the two doctors exchanged a look. "Bleeding. In your underwear. Once a month."

Jane frowned. "Uh, I don't know. Maybe a little after I turned fifteen."

"That's late," Jackson noticed.

"And why didn't you come to me?" Griffin asked.

"Why would I come to you? It was humiliating. I didn't want to show you that."

Abby Griffin took a deep breath. This was not the doctor talking, but the mother in her. "Jane, every girl has her period. But once you have it, you have to come see a doctor to put a IUD in you and-"

"What's that?"

"An intrauterine device. It's to prevent you from getting pregnant. Parents are allowed only one child on the Ark, and only when they cleared it with me. And only if they're married."

"I didn't know," she said, panic hitting her in full force.

"Well, now you know." She paused. "When did this happen?"

"What?"

"Jane, it takes two to make a baby. You had sex with a boy. When was it?"

And then it dawned on her. Bellamy was the father of her child. Of course, he was. They had had sex that one night. If she'd known what it would have done to her, she would never have done it. And they were both outlaws, now. She quickly counted in her mind.

"5 months."

Doctor Griffin's shoulder's slumped. "It's too late to have an abortion, and you're too young to get floated."

Jane's eyes widened. "Floated?"

"I'm sorry," Griffin said. "Having a baby without a Doctor's consent and out of wedlock is illegal. Can you tell me who the father is?"

Jane thought fast. If what they had done was illegal, and she was too young to be floated, Bellamy would be floated. And she could not let that happen. She vowed never to say his name. "I don't know who it was."

Griffin and Jackson eyed her suspiciously. "But you know it was five months ago."

"Yeah," she said wearily. "There was a party, and moonshine and I was drunk and he was drunk too, and it just happened, I guess. I don't remember who it was." Jane tried to be as pathetic as possible for them to believe her.

Doctor Griffin sighed. "I'm sorry, Jane. I wish I didn't have to do this." She pressed a button on the table. "Get me security," she ordered. Jane paled. But if she had to go into Lockup to spare Bellamy, she would. Gladly. He had done so much for her, already.

A couple minutes later, the Commander of the Ark walked in with two guards. And one of them was Bellamy. Jane paled, but tried to keep herself together. If Bellamy or her did something wrong, he would get floated. Their eyes met for a second and she slightly shook her head, silently telling him to be quiet.

"What's the problem, Doctor?" The Commander of the Ark said.

"This young girl is pregnant. Out of wedlock and without a doctor's consent."

The Commander nodded. "Take her," he ordered his two men. The other one – Nathan Miller, from what Jane knew – tied her hands in her back, and he grabbed her arm. Bellamy grabbed her wrist, as close to her hand as possible.

"Who's the father?" the Commander asked Griffin, ready to send a second team to grab him.

"She doesn't know," Griffin said, and Bellamy squeezed her arm once.

The Commander lifted an eyebrow and turned to Jane. "Who's the father of your child?"

"I already told the doctor. I don't know." Bellamy's grip on her was holding her together. "There was a party and moonshine and things like that happen. And Doctor Griffin can tell you that I didn't come for the, uh, thing-"

"IUD," Doctor Griffin offered.

"IUD," Jane echoed. "I didn't know."

"How come you didn't know?" The Commander asked, suspicious. And he also kept an eye on Bellamy and Miller. Bellamy tried not to give into panic.

"Sir," Doctor Griffin said. "The girl grew up without a mother and her father died when she was thirteen. I was there. Both times. No one told her those things."

The Commander sighed. "Fine. Bring her to Lockup," he ordered his two men. They followed him to the prison. Miller and Bellamy escorted her inside the Cell.

"I'll give you two a minute," Miller whispered to Bellamy and Jane once they were inside.

Jane was completely lost.

"I told him a few weeks ago that you and I were together," he whispered to her. "I trust him." He untied her hands and cupped her face in his hands. His eyes were brimmed with tears. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry, Jane."

"It's okay," she said. "As long as they don't know you're the father, you'll be okay. If they know, you'll get floated. Promise me you won't tell."

"What about you?"

"Don't mind me. I'll be safe here. I've got 4 months left. Promise me, Bell."

"I promise. But in four months you'll be eighteen."

"We'll figure something out." She placed a small kiss on his lips. "Now go," she ordered. He kissed her one last time.

"Blake, hurry," Miller said from inside. "The Commander's coming."

Bellamy broke away from Jane, at the same time his heart broke. How would she survive? How would _he_ survive? He left her cell with one last glance over his shoulder for the girl he loved who was carrying his child.

Bellamy snapped back to the present, when he heard Octavia's small cries. Murphy and Jane were still talking and laughing by the fire. Most of the people had gone to bed, by then. How long had he spaced out?

"Murphy, off to bed," he ordered.

"Blake, you may be a dad, now, but you're not mine. I do whatever the hell I want."

Bellamy frowned. He couldn't control Murphy, and he didn't like it. He didn't like it, either, that he was spending time with Jane.

"Jane, let's go to bed."

"Bell, I'm not tired. And Murphy's right. We do whatever the hell we want," she said it lightly, laughing. "I'll join you later."

"Now, Jane," Bellamy ordered, his voice deep, a frown on his face.

Jane stopped laughing. "Wow, Bell. Since when do you give _me_ orders? _I_ was the one who got locked up so _you_ wouldn't get floated, remember?"

"I remember," he said in his deep voice. "Now come on."

"You know what, Bell?" Jane said standing up. "Go float yourself." She stomped away with Octavia in her arms, heading to the door in the wall. "And don't follow me!" she called out.

"Woop, trouble in paradise," Murphy said quickly walking away so Bellamy wouldn't punch him in the face.

"Shut up, Murphy!"

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone! thanks for the couple reviews and many reads (it's been the most since the start)! ;) I can't tell you how happy I am that you actually love Bellamy and Jane this much! thank you so much! There's the Poll on my profile for you to choose the Bellamy and Jane ship name... ;) See you tomorrow for chapter 8!** _


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

"Jane, wait!" Bellamy called, running after her.

"I told you not to follow me," she said, still running through the trees in the woods, outside their camp. She didn't know where she was going. She just ran, trying not to crash into a tree or spring her ankle on a root with Octavia in her arms. But Bellamy's flashlight helped guide her and she continued running. Octavia was crying now.

"To hell with it," Bellamy said to himself, running after her. "She's going to attract all the Grounders like this." He started a sprint and caught up with her in a matter of seconds with his long legs. He grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her. "Where do you think you're going, Jane?"

"Leave me alone!" she screamed, wrestling herself out of his embrace. Three-day-old Octavia screamed and started crying louder.

"Jane, listen to me." He held her shoulders making her face him. "You can't be out here alone in the dark. It's too dangerous."

"I don't care! Let me go!"

"No. I'm not letting you get killed after everything we've been through."

" _We_? I don't remember you being in Lockup for 4 months. Or having to deliver on Earth. You went through _nothing_!" she spat in his face. "I did all this for you, and you don't even give a damn! Let me go." She gave one shove of her shoulders and he let go of her, deeply hurt by her words. He would have done everything and anything for her. He would have traded his life – being floated – for her to be free and give his child a chance to live on the Ark. But Jane had chosen differently and he had had to live with it ever since. He couldn't even look at himself in a mirror. The only thing he could see was a coward. How he had let the mother of his child be locked up. How _he_ had locked her up. His heart was in a million pieces.

Jane walked away, not running anymore. He couldn't let her go, though, so he followed her, silently, without the flashlight. A few minutes later, she arrived at a creek. She sat down on a rock and cradled Octavia in her arms, trying to shush her down. Jane broke down, sobs shaking her from head to toe. She heard steps on the pebbles of the shore, but ignored them. Let it be a Grounder, she didn't care.

But it was Bellamy. He sat next to her and wrapped her small frame in his arms. She didn't fight him and buried her face in his chest, crying, trembling and breathing hard. Bellamy didn't say anything. He just held her, with an eye on their surroundings. They were in plain view of the Grounders, and the noises most certainly woke them.

"I'm sorry," Jane said, her words muffled in his jacket.

"Me too," he said. "Jane, talk to me. What's wrong?"

She didn't answer right away, breathing a few times first. "I'm terrified, Bell. I have no idea what I'm doing. Who am I to be a mother? I've been alone – except for you – all my life and now I'm surrounded 24/7 with people. I don't know how to react. I don't know who I am anymore."

Bellamy held her tightly. He didn't have any words for her. "It's going to be okay, Janey. I promise. I won't let anything happen to you."

"You say that all the time," she said, half chuckling, half sobbing.

He smiled, his face in her hair. "Because I want to believe it, too." They were silent for a moment longer. Octavia had stopped crying, feeling both her parents close to her.

The lapping of the water on the stones and the dancing of the tree branches around them were the only noises. Not even an insect. Or an animal. Nothing. Above them, the night sky without a cloud, thousands of stars surrounding them.

"Look, a shooting star," Bellamy said, pointing at the sky.

Jane looked up and smiled. "Make a wish."

Bellamy smiled. "At this point I don't really know what to wish for."

Jane frowned. "Wait. That's not a shooting star." They both watched as the thing dropped from the sky. "Parachute? Bell, it's a dropship from the Ark."

"What? It's impossible. We have no communication with them. Why would they send a dropship?"

"Food and medical supplies. And a radio."

Bellamy paled in the night. "Jane, I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"There's a reason why I've been taking out the wristbands." He looked at her hazel eyes, with hundreds of stars reflected in them. "I did something bad to get on the dropship with you."

"Bell, what did you do?"

He closed his eyes. "I was offered a seat on the dropship if I killed the Chancellor."

"You killed the Chancellor?"

"Yeah. If they come down, they're going to kill me."

Jane stood.

"Where are you going?"

"We need to get that radio before Clarke and Finn do. Come on."

"We don't even know where that dropship landed."

"We more or less saw it coming down. We just have to hope Clarke and Finn didn't. Now come on."

Bellamy followed her and they walked in silence. He didn't know if he wanted to be behind her to watch her back or in front of her to lead the way. He wished there could be four of him so he could surround her and protect her. But Jane was walking fast, even with a baby in her arms. Thank goodness, he had a flashlight.

 _THWACK._

Bellamy did not see it coming. His flashlight fell to the ground, lighting Jane who turned around screaming his name. Then everything went black.

x-x-x

There was a throbbing pain in the back of his head. He reached for the spot with his hands and winced at the pain. His fingers came back with half dried blood on them. He grunted and tried to stand up. The world whirled around him and he fell on his knees, grabbing his head in his hands. "Ugh, what happened?"

Then he remembered. The night. The creek. Jane crying in his arms. The small dropship coming down from the sky. Him telling Jane what he had done to come down with her. The radio. And then darkness.

The stood, holding on to a tree and he was dizzy for a few seconds before his mind cleared. He looked around. "Jane?" he called out. No answer. "Jane!"

A few feet away from him, there was a piece of fabric in which Octavia was bundled in. "No," he said picking it up. "Please, no." He looked around, but he was alone. He headed towards where the little dropship had landed, thinking she had gone ahead of him since she couldn't carry him. He arrived there an hour later, but Jane was not there. Neither were Clarke or Finn.

It wasn't a dropship. It was a pod. He opened the door and inside was a person in a cosmonaut suit. He didn't care who it was. He or she was probably dead, anyway. He looked for the radio and cut it off before running to the river. He threw the radio in the water and ran back to camp, hoping against hope that's Jane was there.

"Open the gate!" someone called out. "It's Bellamy!"

The gates opened for him and he ran in.

"Blake, where have you been?" Miller said.

"Long story," Bellamy said. "Where's Jane?"

"Not here," Miller answered. "And Clarke and Finn ran off to see the pod that came down from the Ark. You saw that?"

"Yes, I did. Where's Jane?" he asked again.

"You left with her last night."

Bellamy became somber in a matter of seconds. "Grounders," he said to Miller. "I remember I was hit in the head last night, and when I woke up, Jane was gone. I had hoped she's come back here."

Nathan Miller swallowed hard. "What are you going to do?"

"I need to go get her. They'll kill her."

"But we don't even know who they are. And where they are. How are you going to find them? And Jane?"

Bellamy's shoulder's slumped. "God, help me," he whispered. "I have no idea how to find them." He stared helplessly at the wall, knowing that beyond that, he had no idea where to start looking for Jane. And Octavia. He was lost. He stood for a long time, trying to figure out what to do. One thing was sure was that he had to stop telling Jane that everything was going to be alright and that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. Because that was a lie. And he had fallen for it over and over again. He wouldn't do that same mistake twice. If he could ever do it again. Because if he couldn't, that meant Jane was dead.

No, he would never live with himself if she was dead.

"Open the gates!" the same boy called out. "Clarke and Finn are back!" The gates opened and Clarke, Finn and a girl he didn't know ran inside.

"What the hell did you do, Bellamy!" Clarke said, pushing Bellamy with all the force she had.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he lied.

"The radio from the pod!" Clarke said. "You arrived there first and took it out!"

"Bellamy Blake?" the new girl said. "They're looking all over for you on the Ark.

"What did you do?" Finn and Clark said at the same time. Bellamy didn't answer.

"He shot the Chancellor," the girl said.

"I had to do it to come on the dropship," he growled. "And I'm not sorry I did it."

"That's why you took out the wristbands and the radio," Clarke said. "You were afraid of the retaliations."

"You better be," the girl said. "He died in surgery. Doctor Griffin wasn't able to save him."

"Good," Bellamy said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was sent by Clarke's mom to make sure of our theory, that you were taking off the wristbands, and not dying. I had to radio back to tell them when I found you guys. But of course, you had to ruin everything," she said pushing him, too.

"Raven, calm down," Finn said. "What he did makes sense. It's not excusable, but still."

Raven shot a glare at him. "What do we do now?"

"Where did you put it?" Clarke asked Bellamy.

"It's too late," he said. "I doubt you can work with a soaked radio.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading and for your reviews ;)**_

 _ **please go vote on my profile for Bellamy and Jane's ship name ;) (Sorry, I forgot to put it up on my page... LOL... but it's out, now^^)  
**_

 _ **see ya tomorrw with the next chapter! follow the story so you don't miss it...**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

The whole camp went out to the river to find the radio. But it was no use. It was ruined. When they arrived back at camp, there was a piece of paper folded in four pinned on the wall with a small knife. On it were two words: " _To Bellamy_ "

He snatched the paper and opened it.

"A map?" Clarke said over his shoulder. "What for?"

"The Grounders took Jane and Octavia."

"What? Why didn't you say so?"

"You were quite busy with Raven and the radio. And I had no idea where to look. Searching these woods would have been like looking for a needle in a haystack."

"I'm sorry," Clarke said. "I didn't know."

"Hey, there's something written on the bottom," Finn pointed out.

" _Come alone and unarmed_ " Bellamy read. "Like hell I will," he spat out. He tucked the paper in his pocket. "Alright, everybody, listen up." The camp gathered around him. "Everybody at their posts. There are Grounders out there. I'll be gone for a day or two, probably, so Miller's in charge while I'm gone." Everyone nodded and when to their posts. "Atom," Bellamy said. "You keep an eye on Murphy. I don't really trust him to obey to Miller." Atom nodded. "Jasper, Monty, Clarke, and Finn, you're with me."

"What about me?" Raven asked.

"You just came out of a pod from the Ark. You need to rest," Bellamy said.

"Start working on the radio," Clarke said. "Actually, Monty, you're staying with Raven for that. Jasper, Finn, and I are going to backup Bellamy."

Monty nodded and showed Raven the dropship and what they had already scavenged.

"I'll go alone," Bellamy said, "and you follow. A mile behind me."

"We need to copy the map," Clarke said.

"We don't have time for that. I'll mark the way as I go."

"Fine. Let's go," Finn said. Bellamy nodded and went off in the woods, following the map. He got lost a couple times during his trip. But by the middle of the afternoon he was met by two Grounders who jumped him, blindfolded him and tied his hands together. Bellamy knew that this was probably his only chance at seeing Jane again, so he didn't fight them. The only thing that posed a problem was that he couldn't mark his way for the three others who were following him. He tripped on purpose and fell to the ground. Before the two men could carry him back up, he drew an X in the dirt. Finn would see it.

After what felt like an eternity to him, they finally stopped and took off his blindfold. It was dark, now. There was a large fire in the middle of the Grounders' camp, and he was momentarily blinded by it.

"Bellamy!" a voice he knew well called out and smashed against him. She wrapped his arms around him, but his hands were still tied together in the front. He buried his face in her neck.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" There was anguish dripping from his voice.

"I'm fine, Bell, I'm fine. Did you come alone?" she whispered.

"Something like that," he whispered back. "What's going on?"

"Okay, that's enough!" a tall broad man said, ripping Jane away from Bellamy. One of the two men who brought Bellamy in kicked him behind his legs so he would be on his knees. A black woman with a fierce tattooed and scarred face walked out of the biggest hut of the camp.

"I'm Indra," she said with a slight accent. "And we want you no harm."

"Like hell you don't," Bellamy growled. "You hit me in the head and you took Jane!" he barked out.

"Necessary," the woman called Indra said. "You wouldn't have let us take her if we've had asked nicely," she said sarcastically.

"Of course not."

"That's what I thought," she said, examining her blade. Just then, a baby's cry resonated throughout the camp.

"Jane, where's Octavia?" Bellamy had a hard time not giving in to panic and started fighting himself out of the two men's grasp on his shoulders. A woman came out with the baby and gave it to Jane.

"It's alright, Bell. Just listen to what Indra has to say," she pleaded.

Bellamy didn't have any choice, so he listened.

"You landed in Trikru's territory," she started. "One of my warriors wanted to have all of you killed the moment you arrived. But I sent this man," she pointed to the one that had separated Jane and Bellamy, "to see who you were. When Lincoln reported that you had a mother and baby in your midst, I stopped my Warrior, Anya, and ordered to have Jane and the Baby brought to me. And Lincoln did."

"But why?" Bellamy said. "Why do you need a mother and her baby? It doesn't make any sense."

"Oh, but it does," Indra said. "You see, out babies have trouble to come. But we value them above everything else. We train our sons to be Warriors and our daughters to be Leaders." She paused. "Let us help this mother and her child."

Bellamy glared at Indra. He didn't know if he could trust her. "What's in it for you if you help us?"

Indra let out a single chuckle. "Spoken like a true leader. I like that." She looked at him long and hard. "We become allies. We are going to be facing the same enemies: the Mountainmen and the Reapers. You have men and weapons, and we need men and weapons. If we are attacked, you come help us. And if you are attacked, we will come help you."

Bellamy stood on his feet. "How would we know? We're a day's walk from each other."

"Fire signals," Lincoln said.

"He'll show you how to use them if you accept," Indra said.

Bellamy was silent for a moment. "Will you keep Jane here, or will she and Octavia come back with me?"

"She can come back with you." She waved at a man behind a house. "And take this with you," she said.

Bellamy's eyes widened. "A cow?"

"And her calf. He's a few days old. As long as he's with his mother, she'll make milk. Jane and Octavia will need it. As will your warriors. But don't take everything, leave some for the calf. Once he's weaned, kill him, smoke the meat, it will help you through winter."

Jane looked from Bellamy to Indra, and back to Bellamy. She didn't know about this part.

"Why are you helping us?" Bellamy said, unconvinced.

"I already told you: you have a mother and a baby, and we value them above anything else. And you have enough men to help us."

Bellamy gritted his teeth, closed his eyes, trying to think. He took a deep breath.

"Okay," he said. "We'll help in case of an attack, and you help us if necessary."

"Oh, and one more thing," she added, as if an afterthought. "When your child is old enough, we take her in and we train her to be a Leader. She'll be the first Leader not of Trikru.

Bellamy and Jane exchanged a look. He couldn't read her eyes. _You don't even know if you're going to survive winter,_ the little voice in him said. _Accept. You'll live tomorrow._ "Fine."

Indra closed the space between them, her blade in her hand. She stopped in front of Bellamy – who was a couple inches taller than her – and she cut his binds. Then she cut the palm of her hand with her long knife.

"We shake it in blood. _Jus drein jus daun._ Blood must have blood."

He took the knife and cut his palm, too, and Indra and Bellamy shook hands.

"Allies in blood means we both have to bear the mark," Indra said. A man with a red-hot brand iron stepped up. Bellamy hesitated for a second before offering his forearm. The man burned the mark on his arm. Bellamy hissed as his skin burned under the iron. Then Indra was marked, too, and it was over.

Bellamy looked at the mark. It looked like three claws held together by a circle in the center.

"Every clan has its own brand," Indra said. "This is Trikru's brand."

Bellamy swallowed, his arm still burning. "How many clans are there?"

"Twelve. And now you are allies with one of them. The _Heda_ comes from Trikru. So you're safe. Until the _Heda_ dies and another clan leads us."

"The _Heda_?" Bellamy asked.

"The Commander."

Jane joined them, and Bellamy protectively looped his arm around her shoulders.

"Stay here for the night," Indra said. "You'll leave at first light."

Bellamy and Jane exchanged a look. What would Jasper, Finn and Clarke do if they didn't see them come out? It could ruin the alliance. "I came alone," Bellamy said. "But I couldn't stop three friends of mine to follow me here. I'm afraid they might take it the wrong way if we stay here the night."

A shadow passed in Indra's eyes. "Scout the woods," she ordered to her men, "and bring them here."

The woman who had brought Octavia to Jane showed them where they could sleep for the night, and Bellamy and Jane settled in their bed, baby Octavia in the middle of them.

"Do you really trust them?" Bellamy whispered, looking at Jane. He was on his side, running his fingers in his daughter's dark hair.

"Yeah, I think I do," she answered back, holding Octavia's tiny feet in her hands. "They didn't hurt me. All they did was give Octavia baby clothes since I didn't have any and feed us. I drank milk, Bellamy."

He chuckled. "Is it good?"

"Oh yeah. Better than recycled urine, anyway."

They both chuckled at that. Then they heard some commotion outside. They jumped out of bed to see what was going on. Four men had brought in Finn, Clarke, and Jasper. They were unharmed, but gagged and hands tied in their back. Bellamy and Clarke exchange a look.

"You can untie them," Bellamy said. "They didn't mean any harm."

"We just wanted to make sure he and Jane were okay," Clarke said, following Bellamy's lead, once she had been ungagged.

"Put them in the shed for the night," Indra ordered. "But don't untie them."

Clarke implored Bellamy with one last look and he just shook his head. He was powerless, here. "We'll talk in the morning," he said simply and went back into his hut with Jane.

"Do you think it was a good idea to tell Indra you had backup?" Jane asked.

"I'd rather tell her that so she would trust me and we didn't lose the alliance, instead of a full-blown attack at dawn from our camp." He paused. "She's right. We need each other. Whoever the Mountainmen and the Reapers are, the Grounders are afraid of them. And so should we."

* * *

 _ **I want to do a special shoutout to** diamondgirl647_ _**and** DamonSalvatorelover_ _ **for reviewing along tha way! and to the several guests reading this story, too! Don't forget to go vote on my profile (only 1 vote, so far...) and I'll see you tomorrow for chapter 10! Bye**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

The next morning, Bellamy, Jane – holding baby Octavia in her arms –, Clarke, Jasper and Finn walked back to their camp, escorted by Lincoln and two other men. Jasper was holding the cow on a lead rope, the little calf trotting alongside its mother. The Grounders didn't escort them all the way. Once the Sky people knew where they were, they went to their camp alone.

"Open the gate!" a boy on scoot duty on the wall yelled, and the gate opened. The group walked in with the cow, and everyone stared.

"What the hell is that?" Murphy said. He was covered in blood, and had purple marks around his neck. Bellamy noticed them.

"Murphy, what happened to you?"

"Before you say anything," Miller stepped in, I tried to stop them. Bellamy looked at Miller.

"Nate, what happened?"

Miller took Bellamy, Clark and Finn aside, while Jasper tied the cow to a tree on the side of the camp and girls cooed over Octavia and Jane, asking her what had happened. She wanted Bellamy to tell everyone what had happened, so she only told them that the Grounders gave Octavia baby clothes, and showed them to whoever wanted to see them.

"Wells was killed by one of our own," Miller said. "Everyone thought it was Murphy because we found his knife lying where his body was found. The group tried to hang him-"

"Tried?" Murphy spat. "You kicked the box!"

"Shut up, Murphy," Bellamy said. He turned his attention back to Miller.

"When the box was kicked, a little girl, Charlotte, said that she had killed him. Raven and Monty ran to take Murphy down, and a group ran after Charlotte who tried to escape. She was trapped at the top of a ravine. But instead of giving herself up, she jumped."

Clarke's eyes widened. "All that in two days?"

"Yes," Miller said, looking at Bellamy straight in the eyes.

"Guys!" Raven and Monty said, running to Bellamy and Clarke. "We have the Ark on the radio! We made it! Clarke, you need to come!"

Clarke and the others ran back to the dropship, but Bellamy stayed behind. He had no wish to talk to whoever was on that radio. He had killed the Chancellor, and he knew that he was going to get punished once the Ark people came down. Everyone had heard the good news and was standing around Clarke, silently listening to her speak with Chancellor Kane, the new Chancellor of the Ark.

Bellamy knew he couldn't stay there. He joined Jane who was sitting on the log near the fire. Darkness was filling the camp, and orange flames danced on her face. He sat next to her. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure." She gave him her daughter. He lay her down on his knees and she grabbed his thumbs cooing back at him. Bellamy smiled and Jane melted at the sight. When she found out she was pregnant, she would never have imagined to live a moment like this. And on the Earth no less. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Janey," Bellamy whispered. "I can't be here when the Ark people come down."

"I know," she whispered back. "We need to leave."

"But where?"

"Trikru. They'll take us in."

"They'll take you and Octavia. I'm not sure they'll take me."

"They have to." She looked at him. "And you have to put Clarke and Finn in charge, here."

He nodded. "That's who I was thinking of, anyway." He cradled Octavia in his arms. "We leave before dawn, okay? We just leave a message to Clarke. No one knows about this."

Jane nodded. "I'll start packing up."

They both headed to their tent and started packing, taking their few belonging. "And don't worry. Finn knows where the signal fires are in case there's a problem. He was with you when Lincoln showed you."

He nodded. "Let's get some sleep. We have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow." They both lay in their makeshift bed, and listened to the crackling fire outside and the voices of the exited teenagers.

"They're gonna come down!"

"I can't wait to see my parents!"

"When are they coming down?"

"As soon as they can."

Bellamy and Jane exchanged a look and nodded. Leaving was the right thing to do. Jane cuddled against Bellamy, her back to his strong chest, and Octavia in her arms. Bellamy wrapped his two favorite ladies in the Universe with his strong arms, and he fell asleep rather quickly. So did Octavia. But Jane couldn't find sleep. She focused on Bellamy's heart beating against her back. She counted 865 beats before she finally fell asleep.

"Wake up," Bellamy whispered in Jane's ear, planting a light kiss on her cheek. "It's time."

Jane stirred, rubbed her eyes and stretched her limbs. In under two minutes, she was ready to leave. Octavia was still asleep. She made a makeshift baby carrier from a piece of tent, and Bellamy smiled. Always the creative. Three minutes later, they were on their way. But before, Bellamy slipped a piece of paper in Clarke's tent. They made a run for the wall behind the dropship, where they knew there would be less surveillance. Bellamy climbed over it, and Jane followed. He helped her down, both trying not to wake the baby up.

Bellamy still had the map the Grounders had drawn and they walked all day, only stopping at the creek for water. Bellamy had taken a couple rations of meat from the stock pile for the day. It was the end of the afternoon when they arrived at the Grounder's village.

"What are you doing here?" Lincoln said when he saw them.

"Our people are coming down from the sky in a few days. But Jane and I can't be there when they come."

"You're a criminal," Lincoln said, eyeing Bellamy suspiciously.

"We all are," Jane said. "They send 100 teenage prisoners to the ground."

"Then why aren't the others with you?"

"Because I did something unpardonable." He paused. "I killed our Leader so I could come down. And I did everything in my power so that we couldn't contact them. But Raven and Monty still managed."

Lincoln sighed. "Fine. You can stay here. Your friend Finn knows how to use the signal fire. Come on." He led them to a hut on the side of the village after he told Indra they would stay. She was more than happy to keep an eye on the baby and her mother.

For a few days, nothing happened. Bellamy and Jane tried to learn the language. Not only that, but they also gave them new clothes. With enough training and practice they could pass as Grounders. And Bellamy already had the Trikru mark on his arm. Jane was happy, and so was he. Octavia was gaining weight and had beautiful rosy cheeks. She was already 2 weeks old.

Lincoln taught Bellamy how to fight, and Jane had to patch him up at the end of each session. One session each day. He was covered in bruises, and winced when he moved. But as the days went on, he was able to parry more and more blows, and he was even able to give some of his own. Until Lincoln decided it was time to use the blades. At the end of the week, Indra offered Bellamy his own sword. Jane also learned how to fight, but it wasn't as intense as Bellamy's session. Her lessons focused on strategy and other things. Like Indra said: they raise their boys to be Warriors – not worriers – and their daughters to become Leaders.

A week after Bellamy and Jane came to TonDC, the Trikru village, a scout saw the signal fire from the teenager's camp at noon. Everyone geared up and headed there as fast as they could. Bellamy and Jane left Octavia behind with an old woman, one of the Elders of Trikru.

They ran practically all the way to the camp, and made it in record time. But when they arrived there it was deserted. Not one single soul.

"Thank God you came!" Finn said running from under the trees and into the camp.

"What happened?" Bellamy asked.

"I was outside the camp, taking a leak when I saw red smoke come up from the camp. I stayed hidden and looked at what was happening. Dozens of men in suits and gas masks came out from nowhere. The kids all dropped down like flies-"

"Mountainmen," Indra growled.

"And when the smoke had vanished," Finn continued, talking faster and faster, panic rising in him, "I saw them taking them away. I ran up to the fire as fast as I could."

"We need to help them," Jane said.

"No one ever got out of that Mountain," Indra said. "There's nothing we can do."

"But you said you needed men to fight the Mountainmen," Bellamy said. "What do you make of our alliance?"

"All your men have been taken, _Bellamy kom Skaikru_. There's nothing we can do."

Bellamy rolled his sleeve to show him the mark. " _Ai Bellamy kom Trikru_ , Indra." He paused. "And those kids are my friends."

"Look!" Finn said, pointing to the sky. "They're taking the Ark down!"

"Reinforcements," Lincoln said.

"No," Indra said. "They know nothing of the ground." She started walking away, back to her village.

Jane and Finn both looked at Bellamy with an imploring look. "Bellamy, please," Jane said. "We need to help them."

"Clarke's in there," Finn said. "We need to help them."

"We will," he said in his deep voice.

* * *

 _ **HI guys! thanks again for reading and reviewing!**_

 _ **I don't know how long I'll be able to keep with this once-a-day-updating pace... I've got only one more chapter left in advance. (I'm also writing an original at the same time, sooo...) so be patient if the chapters don't come everyday. Follow and Favorite to get the updates ;)**_

 _ **see you soon!**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

Bellamy, Jane, and Finn walked back to TonDC with the Grounders. It was getting dark, and Lincoln and some others lit the road with torches. Bellamy was silent, thinking of a plan to help their friends. Jane slipped her fingers through his. He looked at her with a smile and squeezed her hand. Boy, he was glad she wasn't in that mountain. When they arrived at the Grounder Village, Finn joined Bellamy and Jane in their Hut, after Jane had taken Octavia back from the old woman. The baby was hungry and she breastfed her while they talked.

"What are you going to do?" Finn asked.

"First things first," Bellamy said. "We can't march on that mountain just the three of us."

"But what about Trikru?" Finn said. "I thought they would help us?"

Bellamy sighed. "Not without any men. And all ours are in that mountain. What we need right now is to find where the Ark landed, and if there are survivors. If yes, we can build a plan to take the Mountain. Our people have guns, and we need that to take Mount Weather."

"And if they all crashed?" Jane said softly.

Bellamy looked at her. "I hope they haven't. Because I don't know what we would do, then."

"Didn't you say there were other clans? Can't we build a whole army of Grounders to attack?" Finn suggested.

Bellamy shrugged. "I don't know. We're TriKru's allies. Not of the eleven other clans. I don't know if they would help us."

"Okay, so first things first," Jane said. "Tomorrow we go look for survivors of the Ark. We'll decide what to do once we know if there are survivors." She paused, looking at Finn and Bellamy in turn. "No use worrying about what we can't control."

Bellamy nodded. "You're right. It's late. We need to sleep right now. We leave at first light."

Finn nodded and stood to leave.

"Where are you going?" Jane asked.

"Finding a place to sleep outside."

"But why? We have a perfectly good hut with plenty of space and-"

"I wouldn't want to bother you," he said, declining her offer, his voice dripping with sarcasm, and went to lie down just outside their hut, on the ground.

Jane shot a pointed look at Bellamy. He rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll go get him." He headed for the door and practically carried Finn back inside. "You sleep here," he ordered.

"What, you're going to kill me, too, if I don't obey?"

Bellamy's fists clenched at his sides.

"Finn, stop being a jerk," Jane said. "I know Clarke is out there, but there's nothing you can do about it right now. You need to sleep before we go."

Finn sighed and sat on a small mattress on the floor. He turned his back to Jane and Bellamy, and lay down on his side.

Bellamy slid under the covers next to Jane. It was past midnight already, and they needed to get some sleep. They both fell asleep quickly. Until Octavia started moving around and cooing, not wanting to sleep anymore. It woke Jane up. She sighed and got up. How long had she slept? One hour? Maybe two? She carefully got out of bed and took Octavia in her arms. She walked outside the hut and sat on a log around the fire in the center of the Village. She thought Octavia was hungry and tried to breastfeed her, but she didn't want to eat. She started to cry and Jane turned her around, so she would be facing the fire. The dancing flames helped soothe the little girl.

She heard steps behind her. She didn't recognize them as Bellamy's, though. She turned around and saw no one. Then she heard them again.

" _Ai ne sen yu in_ ," she said. (I can hear you)

A chuckle. Lincoln sat next to her. "Can't sleep?"

"She couldn't," Jane said. "I wish I could."

"I'm coming with you to look for your people."

"Why would you do that?"

He shrugged. "I know these grounds. You don't. And Indra wants me to tell her how many men and weapons you have. It'll help her decide if t's worth going against the Mountain."

Jane nodded. " _Mochof_ ," she said. (Thank you.)

" _Pro_ ," he answered. (You're welcome.)

They watched the flames dance in silence. On the horizon, the sky was slowly becoming pink. Dawn was coming, and they would have to get moving. Jane's head lolled to the side and fell on Lincoln's shoulder. She had fallen asleep. Lincoln smiled and didn't move.

When Bellamy woke up, the other side of the bed was cold. Jane and Octavia were gone. He didn't even bother to put his shirt on and pushed the curtain in the doorway away. He looked left and right, and then his gaze fell on her back. And her head on Lincoln's shoulder.

He walked to join them and stood in front of them.

"Explain," he said to Lincoln. Jane was deeply asleep, and didn't hear anything.

"The baby woke up a few hours after you went to bed. She didn't want to wake you up, so she came here. I joined her to keep her company and keep an eye on her. Not all of my people welcome you here. And then she fell asleep."

Bellamy wasn't happy with this explanation. But he didn't know if it was because she was sleeping on his shoulder or because Lincoln told him about some not welcoming them in their clan. He sat next to Jane and took Octavia in his arms.

That's what woke Jane up. She jumped and looked around her.

"It's okay, Jane," Bellamy said soothingly. "You fell asleep. I'm right here."

She rubbed her eyes and nodded. "We need to go," she said.

"Not yet," Lincoln said. "We wait another hour. The woods are still too dark to travel."

"You have another hour to sleep," Bellamy said to Jane. "Take it."

She nodded numbly and went back to the hut. The moment she lay down on her bed, sleep claimed her. An hour later, Bellamy woke Jane up. "I think O's hungry," he said sitting on the bed and giving her their baby girl.

" _O_?" Jane laughed. "Shorter than Octavia."

Bellamy smiled and Jane took her baby and breastfed her. it took another thirty minutes.

"Are we leaving anytime soon?" Finn asked, sticking his head in the doorway. "We're wasting daylight."

"Shut up, Finn." Bellamy shot him a look and Finn rolled his eyes.

"I'm almost done," Jane said. "Five minutes."

And true to her word, five minutes later, they were ready to go.

"Does anyone know where we're going?" Finn said.

"West from here," Lincoln said. "That's where most of the ship went down." They followed that direction for hours, stopping only to drink from the creek and eat dried deer Lincoln had taken. It was dusk when they finally arrived in front of an impressive metallic structure, lit from the inside and the outside with fires. They had started to build a fence.

"Oh, my God," Jane said. "It looks much bigger than from space."

"Yeah, and they're not wasting time. They're already building a fence," Bellamy noted.

"And they have a lot of guards," Finn said. "Better they not take us for Grounders and shoot us.

"Finn, we are Grounders," Jane said.

Finn shot her a look. "Let's go in," he said.

The four of them headed for the new camp made from a part of the Ark.

 _BANG._

Bellamy fell backwards, screaming.

"NO!" Jane screamed.

Soldiers from the Ark dropped on them, guns and flashlights trained on them, and took them all as prisoners. They were gagged and their hands tied up in their back. They let Jane carry baby Octavia, but they held her arms with such a strength that Jane thought she would drop her baby. Bellamy was half conscious, and they dragged him inside. Finn was the only one not dressed like a Grounder. He was still wearing the clothes the Ark sent him on Earth with, but he was covered in dirt and mud, and the Ark people didn't make the difference.

They were presented in front of Chancellor Kane. Finn was the first to be ungagged.

"Please," he said. "We're part of the hundred you sent to the ground!"

Chancellor Kane froze and eyed Finn and the others suspiciously. "Untie him," he ordered, pointing at Finn. "What's your name, son?"

"Finn Collins, Sir. We need help."

"Why?"

"Please untie the others. And he needs medical attention," he said pointing to Bellamy. He didn't say his name, though. From what Raven had said, they had been looking all over for Bellamy since he had killed Chancellor Jaha.

"Get Doctor Griffin," Chancellor Kane said to one of the soldiers.

Jane was still holding the bundle in her arms crying. Bellamy had been hit, and she was afraid he might die. Chancellor Kane stepped cautiously up to Jane and looked at the bundle in her arms.

"A baby?" He paused. "Wait, you're that girl who got illegally pregnant."

She nodded, still gagged.

"Take off her gag," he ordered just as Doctors Griffin and Jackson came running in. "What's your name, girl?"

"Jane Ferris," she said sobbing. "Please help him," she said, looking at Bellamy. "Your soldiers shot him."

"He's one of the hundred?" Kane asked.

Jane nodded.

"What about him?" he said, pointing at Lincoln. "He's too old to be one of the hundred."

"He's a friend of ours," Finn said. "Chancellor, we need your help. All the other kids you sent down here have been taken prisoners."

Kane frowned. "By whom?"

"The Mountainmen."

"And who is that?"

Finn looked helplessly to Lincoln. He had no idea who the Mountainmen were. Chancellor Kane ordered Lincoln to be ungagged and he asked him who those men were.

"Our biggest enemy, Sir," he said. "A lot of our people have been taken to the Mountain. We've never seen them again. Your kids need help. You have guns and so do they."

Kane and Lincoln looked at each other a long time. "Untie him," he ordered. The Doctors were already prepping an operation table to take the bullet out of Bellamy' shoulder. Baby Octavia was now crying, and Jane didn't know what to do.

"We'll help them," Kane said. "Do you have men of your own?" he asked Lincoln.

"We do."


	13. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

Once Bellamy was all patched up from his bullet wound in his shoulder, Kane went to talk to him.

"We fingerprinted you. You're Bellamy Blake, Chancellor Jaha's killer."

Bellamy kept his gaze level with Chancellor Kane. "That's me," he said in his unwavering deep voice. "And I don't regret it. At least I got to see my daughter being born."

Kane raised an eyebrow. "You're the baby's father? Well, isn't that funny."

"Funny?" Bellamy said.

"If Jane had given your name up, you would have been floated." He sighed. "I guess you've cheated death a few times." He motioned two guard next to him. "Seize him and lock him up."

Bellamy didn't fight. He glared at Kane before the two guards took his away. He passed Jane in the hall, carrying Octavia.

"Wait," she said. "Where are you taking him?"

"It's okay, Jane. I'll be fine."

Jane paled and followed them. She needed to be sure they wouldn't float him. Or put a bullet through his brain. Whatever they did to traitors on the ground, now. But she was relieved when she saw the guards only lock him up. Once they were gone, she walked towards the lockup. "Bellamy, are you okay?" She slipped her fingers through the wire fence, and Bellamy placed his fingers on hers.

"I'm okay. They're just locking me up."

"What for?"

"Killing Jaha and being Octavia's father."

Jane closed her eyes. "I didn't tell them anything."

"They fingerprinted me, and I told them I wasn't sorry. That because of what I did I got to see my daughter."

Jane rolled her eyes. "You're such an idiot, you know that?"

Bellamy's lips turned up into a smile. "I know. But I love you. There's nothing I can do against that. And I'm not taking the coward's way out. My daughter, my responsibility."

"What am I going to do with you in here, Bell?"

"Stay with Finn and Lincoln and see how we can go up against the Mountain."

Jane nodded. "I will." She blew him a kiss and walked away with a look over her shoulder. She would do everything she could to help their friends.

Bellamy was pacing up and down the room. It had already been 21 hours since they had locked him up. No water and no food had come his way, and he hadn't seen Jane either since she came the previous time. But pacing up and down was wearing him down. He decided to lie down on the bench and save his energy. He dozed off.

"Bellamy Blake," he heard and jerked up from his fitful sleep. He straightened up and rubbed his eyes.

"What?"

Chancellor Kane was in the room with him, the fenced door opened. He was standing with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Jane told us all what you did with the Grounders. She said you kept them all alive."

Bellamy nodded.

Kane was silent for a moment. "Bellamy Blake, you are pardoned of your crimes against Chancellor Jaha, and for being a father illegally. It seems that without that baby, the Grounders would have wiped you out."

Bellamy took a deep, shuddering breath. "We need to help our kids out of the Mountain."

"We do," Kane said. "But we need more intel. We know nothing of what we're up against."

"Sir," Bellamy said. "With all due respect, we can't wait. We don't know what's happening to them."

"I know. But we can't go blindly either."

"And what are you planning to do to gather intel on the Mountain?"

"I was hoping you would do that," Kane said. "You bear the mark of the Grounders. Can you bring their leader back here so we can talk?"

Bellamy nodded. "I can. But I need to go with Lincoln."

Kane was silent, debating. "What if he tells his leader what he saw here and they attack us?"

"They won't. Do you have other babies or kids that made it to the ground?"

Kane lifted an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I don't know if Jane told you this, but they didn't kill us because they value babies and children more than anything else. If they know there are kids and babies here, they won't attack."

"Two babies and seven children under seven years old made it to the ground."

"Good."

They both stood.

"You have been assigned room 345 with Jane Ferris. She's waiting for you there. You leave at first light in the morning with Lincoln."

Bellamy nodded his thanks and went directly to his new room. He knocked on the door – the door was locked and he didn't know the code, yet – and Jane opened the door with a finger on her lips. "O is sleeping," she whispered before hugging him. He wrapped his arms around her and found her lips with his. He kissed her like he hadn't seen her in days. They fell on the bed, Bellamy on top of her.

"You did this," he whispered, a grin on his lips.

"Did what?" she said, kissing him back.

"Got me pardoned and out of lockup."

"Yep, that was me. I convinced Kane we couldn't do anything without you."

"Good thinking, sweetheart." He kissed her again and she took his t-shirt off. He froze. "Jane, we haven't done this since… that time."

"So? Now's a good time as ever, right? We don't know what tomorrow will bring. We're living day by day, now."

He nodded and helped her undress, too. Before anyone could say 'Octavia', they were both naked. They tried to do it silently, not waking up the baby in the same room. When they were finished, they were both sweaty and out of breath. He was propped up on his elbow, running his fingers on her belly and shoulders, and every square inch of uncovered skin he could find. She held his gaze, and goosebumps arose on her skin wherever he touched her.

"You know I love you, right?" he said, his lips close to her ear, his breath hot on her skin.

She nodded. "I love you, too, Bell. I couldn't survive without you."

He kissed her again, long and slow, trying to convey everything he owed her in this kiss. Then, Octavia started cooing in her makeshift crib. Bellamy got out of bed and went to get his daughter.

"Did you make this crib or did they give one to you?"

"What do you think?" she said, rolling her eyes and putting some clothes on again. "I made it myself."

"Of course, you did. Why do I even ask?" He sat on the bed with his baby girl in his arm.

Jane chuckled. "You really are the sexiest man with O in your arms, you know that?"

Bellamy fought the blush away. "If you say so," he said chuckling. "Look at this beautiful girl we made, Jane," he said softly. "I still can't fathom that she's part you and part me. Life is such a miracle."

Jane nodded. She really loved that man of hers. And she knew she would do anything for him. Octavia cooed again.

"I think she's hungry," Jane said holding out her arms for Bellamy to give her Octavia.

"Nope," he said slyly, "I'm keeping her."

"Fine," Jane said. "You feed her. But you don't have what it takes," she said wiggling her eyebrows. "You don't have boobs."

He burst out laughing. "Thank goodness I don't." He handed her Octavia and lay down next to her as she breastfed their baby girl.

"What did Kane tell you?" Jane asked after a few silent minutes.

"I leave at first light in the morning with Lincoln. He wants me to bring back Indra."

"Ha, good luck with that."

He took a deep breath. "I just hope we can convince her to come back with us. We need their knowledge of the Ground and the Mountain as much as they need our technology to take the Mountain down."

Octavia cooed, telling her mother that she had eaten enough. She gave her to Bellamy so she could put her shirt straight again. They stayed in their room until morning. Then, before dawn, they crept out of the room, leaving Octavia to sleep. Lincoln was already outside and was waiting for Bellamy. Chancellor Kane and Doctor Griffin were waiting with him.

"Ah, there you are," Kane said. "Take this radio," he said, handing one to Bellamy. "You call us every three hours to update us, and we update you, too, if anything changes."

Bellamy nodded and fixed the radio to his belt.

"Please come back quickly," Doctor Griffin said. "My daughter's in that mountain."

Bellamy and Lincoln nodded.

"Hey, wait!" somebody said, running towards them.

"Finn? What are you doing here?" Bellamy asked.

"I'm coming with you."

"Okay," Kane said. "But hurry up."

Lincoln and Finn headed towards the Gate. "Open up!" Finn said.

Bellamy turned to Jane and hugged her close. "May we meet again."

"May we meet again," she replied. He kissed her one last time before following Lincoln and Finn out of the camp. He looked over his shoulder one last time, memorizing her as best as he could.

"I'll be waiting by the radio!" she called out before they closed the gate. She watched them go long after they had gone into the woods and she couldn't see them anymore. Would they be able to convince Indra to come back to help them?


	14. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

Bellamy, Finn and Lincoln walked the whole day back to TonDC. They practically didn't take a break instead for drinking at the river. They didn't talk much. All three of them had enough on his mind to keep them going for hours. Lincoln hoped Indra would accept to help them; Finn hoped Clarke was still alive. Bellamy thought of Jane and Octavia he had left behind in Arkadia, and also about the kids trapped in the Mountain. But Chancellor Kane was right. They had no idea what they were going up against and needed more intel.

Every three hours he would radio Arkadia and hear Jane's voice. He would tell her where they were and update her on their progress. She would tell him to be careful and to come back quickly.

By the end of the day, they arrived in TonDC. Darkness was settling on the forest, and the village could be seen from a distance, thanks to the fires lighting it. Indra met them at the entrance.

"Indra, we need to talk," Lincoln said.

"Where's the girl and the baby?" she asked, and Bellamy frowned at her. "Did you find their ship?"

"Yes, we did," Lincoln said. "Bellamy was right. They have men and guns. But you have to come back with us."

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because we can't go up against the Mountain alone. They need us and we need them."

"How?" she said, skepticism filling her features.

"We know the Ground better than anyone, and we may have intel on the Mountain. They have guns and men. If we put our forces together, we have a chance at beating them."

Indra was silent for a moment, staring long and hard at Lincoln. "Lincoln, you know what the Mountain does to us. There's no way we can get it to fall."

Finn and Bellamy were listening to the conversation and were getting pretty unhappy about it.

"Oh, come on, Indra," Finn said. "Our friends are trapped in there, and we have no idea if they're alive or dead. You have to help us."

Indra's gaze fell heavily on Finn. "Maybe you should know one thing about the Mountain and why we detest it so much: they create the Reapers. That much we know. But why? we don't know anything. They're too dangerous."

Bellamy took a deep breath. That was new. The Mountain created the Reapers? He walked a few steps away and radioed Arkadia. He hadn't radioed since the last time, three hours ago. They would be expecting him, now.

"Arkadia, this is Bellamy Blake, come in." Silence. Or rather static. "Jane, can you hear me? Come in." Static, louder this time.

"Maybe there's a bad reception here," Finn offered, joining him.

"Listen to this," Bellamy said, showing him the static. "I've never heard that before."

Finn frowned. "That's weird. Try again."

"Jane, please, come in." No answer beside the growing static. They walked back to Lincoln and Indra still talking about what to do. "Uhm, I can't contact Arkadia. There's some static going on, here."

Just then, a horn blared in the distance.

"The Fog," Indra said in a breath, clear panic in her eyes. "Take cover in the Farragut House!" she ordered.

Bellamy and Finn followed, not knowing in the slightest what that was. They ran to a building that looked like it had been there for a hundred years, maybe even more. Lincoln waited for the whole village to be safe inside before closing the door. And just before he did, Bellamy saw a yellowish fog curling fast on them.

"What the hell is that?" he asked.

"Acid Fog," Lincoln said. "When you hear the horn, find cover. If you stay outside, it'll melt you down and you die."

"Where does it come from?"

"No one knows. Maybe a climate dysfunction after _Praimfaya_ a hundred years ago." Lincoln walked down the steps and Bellamy followed, looking around him. There was an old crooked sign that said FARRAGUT WEST STATION. Bellamy frowned. What was this place? Probably part of a city of the past. He walked down the stairs and found all the villagers huddled together in the big underground room. Hushed voices filled the atmosphere.

"Lincoln," Bellamy called out. Lincoln looked up from where he was crouched on the ground. "How far does the Fog go?" he whispered.

"Not as far as Arkadia. Don't worry."

Bellamy's shoulders relaxed in relief. "You're sure?"

He nodded. "It's mainly concentrated in a radius around the Mountain. Arkadia is far enough."

"Around the Mountain?" Bellamy asked, his brow furrowed. Lincoln nodded silently. "Do you think it's made by the Mountain? Or by the people inside?"

Lincoln stood, towering the people sitting on the ground. "I've never thought of it. But now that you said it… it's possible."

They shared a glance. "And how long does it last? How long do we have to stay in here?"

"As long as it lasts," Lincoln said. "It's always different."

Bellamy found a spot not too crowded and sat against the wall, toying with his radio. The weird static from before was still there. Probably the Fog disrupting the communications. He closed his eyes and conjured imaged of Jane and Octavia safe in Arkadia. And then he tried to picture the Mountain and the Mountainmen, and what they were doing to the kids. An icy claw of fear grabbed his chest and a cold sweat broke on Bellamy's whole body. His hands started shaking. What if he couldn't do anything for them? What if it was already too late?

No. He couldn't think like that. He had to try to help them. But as long as the Acid Fog was still out there, he couldn't do anything. He closed his eyes and tried to doze off.

"Hey," someone said, sitting next to him. Bellamy opened his eyes and his gaze fell on Finn sitting crossed-legged next to him. "Indra said she would help. She'll come back to Arkadia with us and several of her war generals."

Bellamy nodded once. "Good."

Then they were silent, looking at all the people in this room. Bellamy noticed the walls were covered by small square tiles. What was this place?

The Fog lasted eleven hours. Once it was gone, the people filed out of the Farragut House and went back to their huts. They let out they animals they had hastily locked up in the barn.

"We can't leave now," Indra said. "Night is falling. But we leave at first light."

Bellamy nodded and went to sit near the fire, his gaze lost in the dancing flames. Finn joined him. Later that night, they both dozed off outside. Bellamy on the fallen trunk that served as a bench around the fire, and Finn on the ground. Lincoln woke them up as dawn started lighting the sky with pink colors. They quickly ate some dried meat and left. Lincoln and Bellamy lead the way, followed by Indra and her three war generals, while Finn brought the rear.

When they arrived back two days after their departure from Arkadia, clouds filled the sky, threatening to rain at any moment. Small clouds of mist came out of their moths when they breathed out. The air was cool. Bellamy had not been able to contact Jane anymore. Static filled every single station on the radio.

"Open the gate!" one of the Guards said, and the big gate slowly opened, letting the newcomers step in.

"Bellamy!" Jane cried, running towards him like a mad tornado. She clung to him, half crying, half laughing. "I was so scared something happened to you, you didn't contact us!"

"I did," he said, his face still buried in her hair. "There was static all over the stations." He pulled back and looked at her. "Damn, I missed you." He kissed her long and hard, he didn't notice Lincoln and Indra rolling their eyes at him and Jane.

"Finn!" a female voice called out, running to them.

They all turned around to see who it was.

"Clarke?" Finn said, taking her in his arms. "What- how- what are you doing here?"

"I escaped," she said. She also hugged Bellamy and Lincoln. "I was with Anya," she said to Indra, "but she was killed by my people when we came back here. They thought we were Grounders. One of our men had an easy trigger. The orders were not to shoot anyone. I'm sorry."

Indra frowned. "Where is this man?" she said in a cold voice.

"We've locked him up," Chancellor Kane said, joining the reunion. "He was not trained as a Guard, but he still had a gun. It won't happen again. I'm sorry." He held his hand out to Indra. "I'm Chancellor Kane."

She stared at his hand for a moment, and then finally decided to shake it. "Indra."

"Let's talk inside. Clarke has some things to tell us." Everyone nodded and followed him inside. "Uh, no weapons inside," he said motioning to a big half empty barrel. "You too, Bellamy and Finn."

Finn nodded and set an example by putting his gun in the barrel. The others followed. Bellamy was glad, he had now both free hands to keep Jane close to him. He looped his arm around her shoulders and she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"How's Octavia?" he asked softly.

"She's fine. She's sleeping." She showed him a small radio on her hip. "I put a radio in her room. if she cries, I'll hear her."

Bellamy chuckled. "Where to you come up with all these ideas?"

Janes shrugged. "Somewhere in here," she tapped her head. "Come on. Clarke has some interesting things about the Mountain to tell us. You'll want to hear it."

He nodded once and they hurried to catch up with the others. They conveyed all in the Council Chamber, all taking a seat around the round table. Kane asked Bellamy to tell everyone what had happened during their trip to TonDC and why they had gone radio silent the second day. Bellamy obliged and told them about the Static and the Acid Fog, and his conversation with Lincoln. Then, it was Clarke's turn.

"I woke up in a white hospital room. They put us all in quarantine for a day. Then, when I got out, I saw the inside of the Mountain. Bellamy, there are three hundred people living like kings in there."

"What about the others?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"They're safe for now. But I don't know for how long." She searched for Indra's gaze. "I wandered around the Mountain and figured out what happens to your people. They're taken in and put in cages. The Mountainmen bleed them."

"What?" she said, suddenly looking at Clarke with an icy stare. "Why?"

"Their blood heals them." She paused. "But our blood works better. I don't know how long they're going to keep our friends safe before using their blood."

Finn frowned. "How do you know our blood works better?"

"Because there was an accidental radiation break in the dorm and Maya, one of the girls from the mountain was there. She became sick in a matter of seconds. Jasper and Monty were with her. The doctor said there was only one way to cure her, and it would be to try our blood. Jasper agreed. He likes the girl, obviously. They passed her blood in his body, and in twenty minutes, she was cured."

"How is that even possible?" Indra said.

"Because our blood has been genetically modified to resorb solar radiation in space, which is much higher than the radiation on the Ground," Clarke said, looking at her mother who nodded.

"We need to get them out," Bellamy said in a deep, concerned voice, holding tightly to Jane's hand.

* * *

 _ **Hi again! thanks for reading, following and favoriting! I finally finished my original WIP, so now I can focus more on this story. Once I finish binge-watching** The 100 **for the second time... xD anyway. I'm starting school in two days, so I don't know how I'll be able to update, but probably, 1,2, or 3 times a week, it will depend on the amout of work in school^^ so stay tuned!**_

 _ **I'll see you soon with the next chapter! In the meantime, please don't forget to review! ;) thanks! Bye!**_


	15. Chapter 14

_**QUICK AUTHOR'S NOTE…**_

 _Okay, so I'm going to go through the events of seasons 2-4 really fast. I have no inspiration to write everything for that…_

 _But just imagine the line of the story with Jane in the background, patching up Bellamy every time he comes back home._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14**_

 **Events in Season 2, Mt. Weather:**

Bellamy and Clarke save the day, like always. He's starting to realized that he can't do much without Clarke. He feels really bad about it because of Jane. He loves her, of course. But he has a really different relationship with Clarke. And then Lexa comes into the picture, kind of steels Clarke away. Bellamy has Jane and Baby Octavia to go back home to, especially when Clarke decides to go rogue for three months in the woods. But Bellamy still has Clarke all the while in the back of his mind.

Finn died in the last battle against Mt. Weather.

x-x-x

 **Events in Season 3, ALI:**

Bellamy went rogue with Pike, killing a whole army of 300 Grounder warriors in their sleep. When he came back to Arkadia after that, Jane took their daughter and changed rooms. She bunked with a few other girls, because she couldn't look at Bellamy again. How could he do that to the people who accepted him in their midst? Taught him their language, their ways, their skills and helped them survive when they had just come down from the sky?

Hadn't Bellamy said he was _Bellamy kom Trikru_? He bore the mark on his arm! How could he turn his back on his own people? Jane knew where she stood. She took Octavia and walked through the woods for a few days to find TonDC. She knew she would be welcomed, there. But when Indra saw her, she sent her away, back to her own people. Jane pleaded with her, telling her she was Trikru and not Skaikru. But Indra didn't want to hear any of it. So Jane walked back to Arkadia.

When she arrived there, Doctor Abby Griffin was giving out magical keys that took out the pain. She didn't have physical pain, but what Bellamy had done to the Grounders had torn her heart apart, so had Indra's refusal to take her in. Jane was crushed. But when she took the Key to the City of Light, the pain was gone and she just followed the others. They marched to Polis.

Bellamy knew at some point that he had messed up the moment Jane left for TonDC and he tried to fix his own mess. But it was no use. Jane was lost to the City of Light. When he helped Clarke to fight ALI, all he had in mind was getting Jane back. The beautiful girl with the hazel eyes he missed so much.

Jane was in Polis, at the foot of the Tower, holding Octavia in her arms when Clarke pulled the kill switch. She fell on her knees, crying, the moment the City of Light disappeared. Clarke and Bellamy somehow got down from the top floors of the Tower. He had a new respect for Clarke. Although he knew Clarke loved Lexa. He heard when she said that to her mother, and it hurt him deeply. Why? He didn't know. Maybe because he thought he had lost the three women in his life that he loved the most: Jane, Octavia, and now Clarke.

When Bellamy saw Jane on the bloody ground crying with Octavia in her arms, he ran to her, even knowing that she might push him away. He had to try. When he wrapped his arms around her, she snuggled close to him and stayed there for a long time.

"I'm so sorry," he repeated over and over, rocking her genlty back and forth.

"Me too," she replied between sobs.

But the worst wasn't over. Praimfaya would come in six months.

x-x-x

 **Events of Season 4, Praimfaya:**

Actually, Praimfaya would be coming in two months. Clarke and Bellamy, as well as Chancellor Kane, Doctor Griffin and King Roan did all they could to find a solution to save the people.

Arkadia? Nope.

Nightblood? Nope. Not fast enough.

The Bunker? Yes, but too small. "So let's just put twelve warriors in an arena and let them kill each other until one remains… and he and his Clan would have the bunker." Bellamy was the one to fight for Skaikru, since he was the only Ske person to learn Grounder combat skills. Along with Jane, but he would not let her do it.

"You would have to kill me first before going yourself in that Conclave," he said to her. So he went. And Jane had to watch it all. He knew he didn't have to kill all the warriors. He only needed to kill the last one: Luna. He did and came back victorious, bearing the necklaces of all the fallen warriors. When Gaia proclaimed him the winner and owner of the Bunker, he remembered his Trikru mark on his arm and decided that all the twelve clans would have the same amount of space in the bunker: 100 beds each.

During the fight, Clarke and the others took the bunker. She had Miller bring Jane, too. They locked the door.

When Bellamy didn't see Jane among the ambassadors and advisors, he asked Chancellor Kane where she was. He didn't know. Bellamy told the other clans to choose 100 survivors each and then to come to the bunker. When he arrived there, the door was closed. Locked. How could they do this? He tried calling them through radio. But nothing worked. Radiation was rising, and they already had some lesions on their bodies.

Suddenly, the door opened. He turned around and saw Jane coming through. She threw herself at him and clung to him like the world was ending. It was, actually.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she kept repeating. "I tried to convince them to open the door, but they wouldn't. Abby helped me. She didn't want to leave Kane out. Bell, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," he said. "But we need to talk. I won, and I promised the clans they would all have the same amount of place."

"What?" she said, looking at his dark chocolate brown eyes. "Bell, I'm so proud of you."

A ghost of a smile spread on his lips. "For winning?"

"For both."

He rolled up his sleeve. "I am Trikru. I couldn't leave them behind. And if I was going to take them in, might as well take them all in."

"Bell, they won't be happy, down there."

Bellamy became serious again. "I know. I need to go talk to them." He walked down the stairs. But first he turned to Indra. "Give me some time to fix this. You will all have a place in that bunker."

She nodded once and turned to one of her warriors. "Guard the temple."

Bellamy went down the Bunker and talked to the Skaikru leaders. They needed to make a decision. During their argument, they received a radio call from Raven, still in Becca's Lab, on the island.

"This is Raven Rayes. And I'm alive."

Bellamy volunteered to go get her, Clarked offered to go with him, and Jane said she needed to come, too. "I'm not letting him out of my sight again," she said, talking about Bellamy. She entrusted baby Octavia to Doctor Griffin, because it was too dangerous to take her outside again. So the three of them went to put Hazma Suits on to make the ride to the island. Murphy and Emori came too – but they only wanted a ride for the light-house bunker, to be sure to survive.

Long story short, they ended up in Becca's Lab with Echo, Monty and Harper – they found on their way – with no time to get back to the Bunker. During their travels, Jane's helmet cracked and she was exposed to high radiation for a long time and was in a really bad shape when they arrived. They couldn't take care of her just yet. They had 90 minutes to launch the rocket before the death wave. And lots of things to do before that: get the oxygen generator from the light-house, and get as many provisions – food, medical supplies – on the rocket as they could.

"If anything happens to me-" Clarke said to Bellamy.

"Nothing," he cut her, "is happening to you." He walked away. "Come on, let's run those water numbers again."

"Please, Bellamy, I need you to hear this."

Bellamy sighed and faced her.

"We've been through a lot together, you and I," she said, and he nodded slightly. "I didn't like you at first, and that's no secret." Bellamy chuckled. "But even then, every stupid thing you did, it was to protect Jane and Octavia." He nodded again, looking away. "She didn't always see that, but I did." He looked at her again. "You've got such a big heart, Bellamy."

"Clarke."

"People follow you. You inspire them because of this," she said softly, putting her hand in his heart. "But the only way to make sure we survive is to use this, too." She touched his head with her index finger.

He shook his head. "I got you for that."

But then, something went wrong with the rocket, and the communication system was down. So it was Clarke's mission to get the communications working again.

She had 23 minutes to do it and come back in time to board the rocket. She wasn't there, and Bellamy waited as long as he could. Just before turning his back and entering the rocket, he saw a syringe of nightblood marrow lying on a table and took it with him before closing the door to the rocket. He was using his mind and not his heart.

Raven launched the Rocket and they were out in space in a matter of minutes. But oxygen ran down fast. When they arrived up there, they noticed the Ring – what was left of the Ark – was dark. Clarke had not made it to the communication system.

"She'll do it," Bellamy said. He looked at Jane who was covered in blisters and passed out on a seat, wondering if both the women he loved would die on his watch on the same day. All he wanted to do was scream and cry and give his own life for both of theirs. Hot tears streamed down his cheeks.

Then, the Ring lit up, and Raven could go open the door from outside, doing her long-awaited Space Walk.

* * *

 _ **I hoped you like this quick fast forward in the story, because now I'm going to focus on what happens in space, before season 5 comes out. I don't want to be biased by the show for this story! ^^ And I have lots of ideas for what happens in space with Jane in the group... so stay tuned!**_

 _ **and please don't forget to review!**_


	16. Chapter 15

**_Bellamy..._**

 _ **YOU WERE A BOY ONCE,** with dark eyes and a darker heart facing a god with weapon in hand, praying it would make him mortal and pulled the Trigger._

 _ **YOU BECAME A MAN** the way stars collapse, of fire and iron, and fury, promising children this world was better than the last, watching them live and breathe and die, their words becoming your eulogy._

 _ **YOU WERE MADE A SOLDIER,** hands molded for a weapon, fighting fire with fire and letting the hurricane beneath your skin rage._

 _ **YOU WERE BORN TO LEAD** , standing before the masses preaching the sermon of your empire to a broken and bloodied youth._

 _ **NOW YOU ARE ROYALTY,** your coronation is the scream of battle, your oath one of war drums and bravery because even kings of old were crowned before a crowd._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15**_

And Clarke really did it. But at what cost?

Raven was able to open the door and fly the rocket into the Ring's hangar. But once they were all inside, they didn't have much time left of oxygen to install the machine. Without it they would all die. And Bellamy would not let that happen. No, sir.

He and Murphy carried the heavy oxygen generator, panting and using up more oxygen than the others. Monty had exposed his hands to the radiation while taking the machine from the light-house and couldn't do anything with them. Raven, Emori and Echo carried Jane inside and Harper helped Monty. They put Jane on the floor.

"Put her face close to the air vents," Monty said, "It's where the air is going to come first!"

"Monty," Bellamy said, panic rising in him. "You have to talk me through this!"

Monty nodded and started talking Bellamy through plugging the machine in its place. But oxygen was running low. Already Emori and Murphy were sharing their oxygen with Raven, who had used up hers in her space-walk. Jane was till unconscious on the floor.

"Take her helmet off," Harper said to Echo about Jane. "She's not breathing!"

Echo quickly obeyed and shared her own oxygen with Jane. Bellamy and Monty were still struggling to get the machine plugged in. Monty was the first one of the two to run out of oxygen, and Harper shared her oxygen, too.

Bellamy pushed the switch button and fell unconscious, without having time to take his helmet off. Harper tore it off before she, too was out of oxygen.

The Ark was eerily quiet.

No air.

No breathing.

Then, after what felt like an eternity, the tingling noise of light metallic ribbons attached to the air vents resonated in the empty corridor, indicating that air was now flowing through the vents again.

One after the other, they woke up, coughing. They all made sure everyone was close to the air vents, dragging them closer if they weren't. Once everyone was safe and breathing again, they started laughing and grabbing each other's hands to make sure everyone was okay.

But not everyone was okay. Jane was still unconscious and not breathing. Bellamy crawled to her side and looked for a pulse just like Clarke used to do.

Clarke.

He sighed in relief. "Thank God, she's breathing," he said, shaking the thought of Clarke away for the moment. He needed to keep Jane alive. "Help me take off her suit," he said to whoever would listen to him. Echo was the first one to come, followed by Raven.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked. "Why take off her suit? It's freezing in here."

"She won't survive like this," he said, unzipping her Hazma suit. "She needs Nightblood."

"What are you talking about?" Raven said. "Where are we going to get that? And it doesn't work. Ask Clarke."

Bellamy shot her a look and took out the Nightblood marrow syringe from his pocket. Raven's eyes widened like saucers.

"Marrow?"

He nodded. "It was the last one on the table."

Raven nodded absently and quickly rolled up Jane's sleeve. "Let me do it," she said. "I saw Clarke and Abby do it."

Bellamy gave her the syringe with trembling hands and kept his eyes on Jane's bruised face. He hated needles and this time was no different. And that needle was huge. It made his stomach turn upside down, but he brushed her hair away from her face, pushing the nauseating feeling away. Once the syringe was empty, Bellamy stood and carried Jane to a room. He gently lay her down on a bed, making sure not to rub her skin too much.

"How long does it take for the Nightblood to kick in?" Raven asked, standing beside the bed, next to Bellamy.

"I don't know. Cl-… They said it took days for Luna to fight the radiation. And she wasn't as bad as Jane. It can take weeks, maybe."

"She'll be okay, Bellamy. She's strong," Raven said softly.

A sob escaped him. "I can't lose her, too." He stayed a long moment at her bedside. After some time, he took off his own suit and walked away. There was nothing he could do for her right now he needed to trust that the Nightblood would help her fight the radiation. He wandered the hall until he found a bottle of alcohol on a windowsill. He took it in his hands and stared at it. _The baton. To be opened on Earth._ Then he looked at the burning planet bellow him. Uneven steps echoed behind him. Raven. He looked at her while she stared at the red planet.

"She saved us again," she said softly.

Bellamy nodded slightly, tears brimming in his eyes.

"You think we can do this without her?" Raven said, her gaze still on the Earth.

"If we don't, she died in vain. And I'm not gonna let that happen." Raven fought back the tears and swallowed them down. Bellamy looked at her. "You with me?"

She looked at Bellamy with a very serious face. "Always."

Bellamy nodded and they both resumed watching the burning planet in silence, Bellamy still holding on to his bottle. Should he have a drink in Clarke's honor? Not yet. First, they needed to get things running on the Ark. They would drink later on. But they had only one bottle to last them all five years. He took it back to the room where Jane was and hid it somewhere. He sat on the bed across from Jane and looked at her.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked around her, wincing from the pain.

"Jane?" Bellamy said, kneeling on the floor next to her. "Thank God you're awake." He brushed her hair away from her face and looked in her hazel eyes.

"Bell? Where am I? What happened?" she said in a hoarse voice.

So he told her how they got to the Ark, how Clarke saved them, once again – his voice caught on Clarke's name – and how Raven had injected her with Nightblood he had taken with him, to save her.

She frowned. "Nightblood?" She wheezed out a shaky breath. "But I thought it didn't work."

"Not in direct high radiation. But now it will help you fight the radiation out of your body."

A small smile crept on her lips. "I'm a Nightblood, now. _I'm_ the Commander, now."

Bellamy let out a chuckle that was also half a sob, too. Jane hadn't lost her sense of humor. She was strong, so she would fight the radiation. He wanted to take her in his arms and hug her and never let go of her. But he didn't want to put her in pain. Her whole body was covered in blisters. She needed time to heal.

But she was the one to take his hand in hers. "At least Octavia is safe," she said in a small voice threatening to cry.

Bellamy closed his eyes and nodded. "She was part of the children and essential staff. She's safe."

"Bell," Jane said, turning her face to him and searching his eyes. "We're not going to see her in five years. She won't know us. She'll be six years old."

A single tear streamed down Bellamy's cheek, and Jane reached out to dry it away, wincing in the process. Touching things with her blistered skin hurt like hell, but she couldn't let Bellamy cry. He needed her as much as she needed him. And he had lost Clarke. She knew how special she was to him, even if it was hard for her to admit it. She couldn't let herself die. If she did, she didn't think Bellamy would survive. His daughter was thousands of miles away, under the ground, and Clarke was dead. There was only her left. For his sake, she wouldn't die.

"Monty and Emori need radiation medicine. Did you take any from Becca's lab?" Jane asked.

Bellamy shrugged. "I don't know. Murphy and Emori packed those boxes, and most of it went to the bunker. I'm not sure what came up here with us."

She nodded. "You need to find out." She closed her eyes and sighed, wincing. The pain was not going away, yet.

"I'll go see what I can find," he said softly and walked away. Why was she like this? Thinking of others before herself? She was never like that, before. She was always a survivor, thinking of herself and no one else. What happened?

 _Maybe almost dying helped?_ the little voice in his head said. And Bellamy felt guilty again. Jane had almost died on his watch. The same way Clarke did. His vision swayed and he had to hold on to the wall not to fall. Clarke was dead.

Clarke.

Dead.

How was that even possible? What had he done wrong? He muffled a sob with his hand and closed his eyes shut, waiting for the dizziness to fade.

"Hey, you okay?"

Bellamy straightened and opened his eyes to see Murphy in front of him. "Yeah, I'm fine."

But Murphy shook his head. "No, you're not." He paused and sighed. "Look, I'm sorry about Clarke. I knew she meant a lot to you." He tried to meet Bellamy's eyes, but Bellamy looked away. "You loved her, didn't you?" he asked softly.

Bellamy gritted his teeth and nodded once.

Murphy put a hand on Bellamy's shoulder. "Well, you still have Jane. She's not dead, yet."

"Shut up Murphy," Bellamy said walking past him and bumping his shoulder.

"Wait, listen." Bellamy stopped but didn't turn around. "I'm sorry. But it's true. Jane needs you. And I don't think it's a good idea to leave Octavia without parents, you know?"

Bellamy clenched his fists at his side and let out a slow sigh. "We already did that."

Murphy walked up to Bellamy and faced him. "You'll see her again. And she might not have you now, but she will need you later. Bellamy, you've got two ladies needing you to stay alive. One of them is your daughter and the other one is the mother of you daughter. How ever you want to call her. But you can't abandon them by mourning Clarke. Do it in private if you need, but not in front of Jane. It's gonna destroy her."

"Why do you even care, Murphy? Two less people on this Ark makes more food for you."

Murphy didn't wait for Bellamy to walk away. He punched him in the nose. Hard.

"Ow," Bellamy said clutching his bleeding nose. "What was that for?"

"Wake up! You kept us alive on the ground. And I'm not gonna let you die here. So man up, suck it in, and go save the day. Again."

Bellamy shot him a look, ready to punch him back, but Murphy held his gaze and his foot down. His shoulder's slouched. "That was Clarke's job." But of course. Murphy was right. He couldn't let Jane and Octavia down. He needed to survive. And first thing on his list was looking for radiation medicine for Monty and Emori. He turned around and walked away.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Looking for medicine for Monty and Emori," he grumbled under his breath.

Murphy smiled, happy that Bellamy was Bellamy again, looking out for his own people.

Bellamy went to the Hangar where the Rocket was and helped Harper, Echo and Raven unload the boxes. He found one with _MEDICAL_ written on it and rummaged through it for the medicine. Thank goodness there was a bottle of fifteen pills. He unscrewed the top and gave one to Echo.

"You've been exposed to the radiation, too. Take a pill."

She stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

Bellamy rolled his eyes. "Look, I may not like a lot you or trust you, but you need to take this. It only works if taken before 24 hours passed." He gave her a white pill and she took it in the palm of her hand, staring at it.

"You're supposed to down it with water," Raven said softly. "It'll help your body fight the radiation."

Echo nodded. "Where can I find water in this ship?"

Bellamy's shoulders slumped again. "Too soon. You'll need to take it without water. Try having as much saliva in your mouth as possible and then swallow it. I need to find Monty and Emori, too."

They nodded and Bellamy went to look for the others. He found them in the Farm room. Monty was talking Murphy and Emori through the process of having the machine run again. Bellamy gave them a pill each and came back to the Rocket. He helped the girls carry in the boxes inside the Ring.

"How's Jane?" Raven asked softly.

"She was awake earlier. And I think she'll be fine." He forced a smile and then walked away with his box. Will she be fine? Or will she suffer long-tern damage from the radiation?

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading, everyone.**_

 _ **The little text about Bellamy in the beginning of the chapter is not from me. I found it on Pineterest, here, if you want to see it: www dot pinterest dot com /pin/525232375282890520/ **(take out the spaces and replace "dot" with an actual dot ;) **  
**_

 ** _Please review and tell me what you think? I'd really appreciate it! thank you!_**


	17. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

It took two weeks for Jane to stop vomiting blood and bile and keeping her food down. But she could walk around her room a little. But it took another week for the sores on her body to leave. The Nightblood worked perfectly well, and left no marks on her. She was as good as new.

And during those three weeks, Bellamy and Raven had the Ring running full speed. Almost. You don't need full speed for only eight people. Monty showed Emori and Echo how to work the farm, although the algae wound be harvestable only three months after they arrived. Then, Monty went to work on the communications room – aka the Com Room. There was a lot to do and fix. A lot of it fried when Kane took the Ark down, so there were a lot of repairs to do. Monty had help, thanks to Raven. She was able to fix the radio receptors but not the emitters. They were beyond repair.

They took turns preparing the meals – rations brought from Becca's lab – and cleaning up. They had to ration only one meal a day, until the algae harvest. The only things they didn't have to ration was the water – there was enough for everyone and even more – and the beds. They could all have twenty-three beds if they wanted. But they all bunked up in the same area.

"No need using the whole Ring," Bellamy had said. "We're going to have to clean up everything. So let's limit it to that place."

"What else do we have to do, anyway?" Murphy said, laughing.

"Fine," Raven said. "You're on janitor duty, then."

Everyone laughed and Murphy rolled his eyes.

But the truth was, there wasn't much to do anyway. there was still two months left before harvest and algae salad. There was no one to communicate with outside the Ring. Board games had been on a part of the Ark that went down to the Ground. The only person with enough work was Raven: there were so many things to fix and put back together.

Bellamy was itching for something to do. He paced the halls up and down for a long part of the days. Or he would work out in a nearby room, one no one had claimed. He did jumping jacks, push-ups, sit-ups, lifting, pushing, anything. He needed to do something to numb the pain of losing Clarke. Yes, he still had Jane. But Clarke had always been there for him, whatever stupid decision he had made. She had always been there for them. She had saved them more than once. So he spent at least two or three hours every day locked up in his workout room. It was his way of coping with his loss.

Jane knew that her skills were not a necessity. Monty and Raven could fix up things. But she knew they missed one important thing. And since Clarke wasn't here, she needed to take matters in her hands. She headed for the medical bay and started to go through what was left. A couple boxes from Becca's Lab were lying there on the ground, untouched. She decided to go through them and write down an inventory of what they had – medicine, bandages, and whatever tools and medical supplies she could find. It took her three days to sort through everything they had and decide what to do with it all. Once the boxes and 'local' supplies were sorted, she looked for something that could teach her a few things. They needed a medic on this Ring.

She was looking for a medical book or something, when she found a tablet. It was uncharged, of course, so she went to see Monty in the Com Room.

"Hey, Monty," she said entering. His brow was furrowed over some kind of panel full of wires. "Am I interrupting?"

He shook his head and looked at her. "No. I'm just trying to get the communication on the Ring going. With this, we could talk through the mike here, and the whole Ring would hear it. We wouldn't need to run after people to find them."

Jane chuckled. "Good thinking. And how's that going?"

He shrugged. "Not sure. But I'll figure it out. Did you want something?"

"Uh, yeah. I found this in the medical bay, and it's uncharged. Do you think you can find a charger for it? Or charge it somehow?"

He took the Tablet in his hands and studied the port. "Sure. Raven and I gathered all the wires we could find on the Ring. There has to be something for this. Wait here."

Jane nodded and she sat where Monty was sitting while he went looking for a cable. He came back not two minutes later. "Found it," he said giving it to her, smiling. "You just have to plug it somewhere."

"Thanks!" she ran out of the Com Room and headed back to the medical bay. She found a plug and put the cable in it. It took a few minutes for the Tablet to buzz to life, but once it did, Jane went through some of it. It was exactly what she needed. Instructions to follow in case of a medical emergency – stitching up a wound, blood and blood marrow extraction, surgeries,… But as she went through it, she thought that this was a bad idea. There was so much to know, and she had zero experience in medical stuff.

"To hell with it," she said to herself, changing position to be more comfortable on the floor against the wall. "We're stuck here for five years, and we'll need a medic at some point. I have to do this." She started from the beginning and poured over everything. Every day, she would spend as much time as her brain would allow her, learning and pouring over the contents of the Tablet. And if she needed to find something specific, she simply had to type in a key-word or symptoms and the Tablet would give her entries to choose from.

A week later – it had been a month on the Ring, already – Jane was still reading through the medical stuff in her Tablet, when she heard statics on the speakers.

"Attention, everyone. The communication system on the Ring is now fully working!" Monty said through the mike in the Com Room, a smile in his voice. "General messaged will come through here. No more running after each other to talk to each other. We'll simply call you." He laughed, and Jane could also hear Raven chuckling next to him.

Jane smiled. People were finally smiling and laughing again. This was their home now, and they were stuck together in space for five years. No use running from it. Might as well embrace it.

She started to read again, but the lines crossed and she knew it was time to stop for the day. She had been pouring over bone marrow extraction for a couple days. She had an idea in mind, but she wasn't sure about it. She needed to know more about the process before she talked about it to anyone.

A small knock on the door made her jump. "Come in," she called out, and Bellamy walked in, a light smile on his face. His hair was damp from a recent shower. Jane's shoulders slumped a little, but she tried not to show it. She knew he had been working out, because he always took a shower afterwards. And she also knew why he did it. It left a bittersweet feeling in her heart. She was glad he was working out because he was getting hot – although he already was – but it also meant that he had been doing it to clear his mind of Clarke.

"There you are," he said, closing the door behind him. She patted the floor beside her and invited him to sit. He did. "So, what are you up to?"

"Still going through the medical book."

He smiled. "Careful, you're gonna be smarter than me."

"Bell, I already am."

He laughed and kissed her on the side of her head.

"Besides, there was really a lot of things I didn't know about the human body. My body. And maybe if I had known these things two years ago, we-"

"Jane," he said, cutting her. "What happened two years ago was meant to be. We wouldn't have gone to the Ground first-hand, we wouldn't have had Octavia, and we wouldn't have had prepared the way for the rest of our people. A lot of things could have happened without the events of two years back." He looped his arm around her shoulders. "And I wouldn't exchange it for anything."

"Not any of it?"

He sighed. "Most of it I wouldn't exchange." He tried out a small smile for her sake. "But it's a really good thing you're doing this. We're gonna need a medic here. And without-" he stopped abruptly. Jane knew he was going to say _without Clarke there's no one to do it_. Because she had thought of it, too.

"It's okay, Bell, you can say her name," Jane said softly, taking it upon herself. She knew she would regret it. But it was out, now. And now he was silent. "Okay," she said standing up. "It's our turn to prepare the daily super."

He snapped out of his daze about Clarke, nodded and took the hand Jane was offering him to stand. Once he was on his feet, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her long and hard. He broke the kiss a moment later and rested his forehead on hers. "I love you, you know that?"

Jane had her moments of doubts about that, but she nodded nonetheless. "I know, she said softly, brushing his lips with hers "I love you, too."

A grin spread on his face and they walked arm in arm to the kitchen area and prepared the rations for everyone. Once that was done, they went to the Com Room and called everyone for dinner through the mike.

"This was really a great idea, Monty," Bellamy said, clasping Monty on the shoulder. "Nice job."

"Do you even know me, Bellamy?"

Jane, Monty and Bellamy all laughed and Jane was sure that this was the start of something new: laughing and thriving. No more fighting and surviving.

But little did she know that this was not the start at all. It was just the calm before the storm. No one was prepared for what was about to come their way. No one. Not even down-to-earth-Raven.

No one.


	18. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

Two months since Praimfaya. Two months of food rationing. Two months of being locked up in space with the same eight people. They were all being restless. Besides their daily chores, there wasn't much do to. The couples stayed locked in their rooms doing who-knows-what, and the others just lay in bed, waiting for the time to pass. They were finally getting their long awaited and overdue rest…

Bellamy spent more and more time in his workout room. More than once over the past month did he want to get that single bottle of alcohol – _The Baton –_ for himself. But each and every time he would remember Clarke's words to him: _the only way to make sure we survive is to use this, too._ And so he had. He locked his heart away – or at least part of it, since he still needed it for Jane – and used his head. No use dying drowned in his own vomit. He remembered Jane's father, and refused to die the same way. Hadn't he sworn he would become a Guard so he could float people like that? He was not going to get drunk because of Clarke. She wouldn't have wanted that, anyway.

Jane spent more and more time alone, reading the medical book. But when she wasn't doing that, she spent time with Raven and Echo. The three of them had clicked pretty well together and now they were sticking together. Jane felt she and Bellamy were drifting apart, sometimes. But she had to let him mourn. How long, she had no clue. As long as it took. She didn't want to force herself on Bellamy. But she hoped that two months would be long enough.

She couldn't stand being in the medical bay any longer. It was always so eerily quiet. She needed some noises around her, so she wandered the halls and her steps led her to the Com Room. it was empty, but the buzzing noises of the machines was all she needed. She read for a couple hours, and then put the Tablet down, wandering through the room and the machines. She found the radio and sat in front of it. She smiled to herself and imagined getting a message from someone – anyone; aliens, even – and she turned the frequency button ever so lightly.

Static and weird noises came through. Jane froze. She let go of the frequency button and pushed another one to clear the call.

"… I don't know if you can hear me, but I'll still do it."

"Clarke?" Jane said through the radio, but then remembered the emitters were fried.

"It's been 65 days since Praimfaya. I'm all alone down here, but alive. As you can hear."

Jane was frozen in place in front of the radio. Her first instinct was to go look for Bellamy. If he knew she was still alive, maybe he would get out of his stupor and mourning and be the Bellamy she had fallen in love with.

She scrambled to her feet and grabbed the mike for the general communication system over the Ring. "Bellamy? Com Room, now," she ordered, then ran back to the radio. Clarke was still talking, and Jane pressed the _RECORD_ button. If Bellamy didn't make it in time before Clarke stopped talking, she could prove it.

"I know the Death wave is long gone, but the Earth, as far as I've seen, is all messed up and burned. I hope there's going to be enough food for one in Becca's lab." She chuckled.

"Clarke?" Bellamy said behind Jane. He grabbed the radio. "Clarke, it's Bellamy. Can you hear me?"

"And so, I'm gonna go back inside and I'll talk to you again, soon," Clarke continued, oblivious to Bellamy.

"Clarke! Wait!"

The radio clicked off, and silence filled the room. Jane looked up at Bellamy's face, and she noticed tears streaming down his face. He closed his eyes and more tears spilled down. "She's alive, Bell," she said softly, drying his cheeks.

But Bellamy just stared at her like she was some kind of stranger. He pushed her away and sat where Jane had sat earlier, where she played with the radio's button. He stared at the machine.

"How long have you known?" he asked in his deep voice, not looking up.

"I- As soon as I heard her I called you."

"So this is the first time someone heard her?"

Jane nodded. "Probably. I don't think Raven and Monty checked the radio. The bunker's radio was dead before we left, and we all thought Clarke was dead-"

"Well, she isn't." He seemed angry. Why wasn't he happy about this? Jane was confused and didn't know what to do of this. "Get out," he ordered.

"But Bell-"

"I said, get out!" he shouted. Jane obeyed. Quickly backing away from this new Bellamy she didn't know anymore. What was wrong with him? but as soon as she was out of the Com Room, he locked himself in it. She stared at the doors a moment, then decided to talk to him. She pressed on the intercom button.

"Bellamy? What's wrong? Talk to me."

She heard a chair falling to the ground and angry steps coming towards her. "I said get out," he said really calmly, which chilled Jane to the bone. "Leave me alone."

She backed away and went to look for the others. She found Raven and Echo in the lounging room – they had built couches out of unused beds – and sat there with them.

"We might have a problem," Jane said, staring at her fingers in her lap.

"What's wrong?" Raven said, her eyebrows scrunching down together.

"Clarke's alive."

"What?" Raven said, her heart skipping a beat. "How do you know that?"

"I heard her on the radio."

"Well, that's good, right?" Echo said.

"Yeah, until I told Bellamy." She paused. "He heard her, too, but when he was unable to speak to her – our emitters all fried and all – he completely lost it."

Echo frowned. "How?"

Jane met the two girls' eyes. "He locked himself in the Com Room. And told me to _get out_ and _leave him alone_."

The three girls were silent.

"This is bad," Raven said. "I've never seen him losing it like that, before."

"Neither have I," Jane said, "and I've known him long before you did. He didn't even lose it when he arrested me and put me in lockup." She frowned, suddenly realizing that he had never loved her as much as he loved Clarke. Her heart had already cracked a bit during the past couple months, but now it shattered in a million pieces. She let out a sob and quickly walked away to muffle her crying.

Raven and Echo exchanged a look. They also realized the same thing. But Echo was Ice Nation, she had served the Ice Queen, and her heart was kind of made of ice, too. She had no idea what to do in this situation. All she knew was fighting and killing and spying.

Raven took it upon herself to wrap Jane into a hug. "Janey, I'm so sorry," she whispered over and over. After a while, Jane took a deep breath and gently pushed raven away.

"Thanks," she said swallowing some more tears. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have made him listen to Clarke." She shrugged and then sat back on one of the couches. She was silent for a moment, fighting her tears. Then, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly and shakily. "Hey, I've been going over some stuff these past few weeks," she said, trying hard to push away the thought of Bellamy locked in the Com Room, waiting for Clarke to call again. "We, as Skaikru, were genetically modified to be able to fight Solar Radiation, which is much higher than the radiation level that was on Earth before Praimfaya."

Raven and Echo shared a glance before staring at Jane. "Your point?" Raven said, noticing that she was changing the conversation.

"Emori and Echo aren't. We can't genetically modify them – no one knows how to do that – but we can give them Nightblood."

Echo frowned. "How? Nightblood is hereditary. How would you-"

"She's a Nightblood," Raven said, understanding hitting her hard.

"So?" Echo said, still not getting it.

"Bone marrow," Raven continued. "If we give you Nightblood bone marrow, you're going to be a Nightblood. And then you won't have a headache any more. Or those sores you still have on your arms? It'll all be gone."

"Wait, you still have sores? What about the medicine?" Jane asked, concerned.

"It helped for some time, but they came back something like a week ago."

Jane frowned. "We need to do this faster than I thought."

She stood and walked away, heading to the Medical bay. Once she was there, she closed the door and slid to the floor against it, tears filling her eyes once again. Several sobs shook her frame. She brought her knees up to her body and wrapped her legs with her arms, resting her chin on her knees. Her vision was blurry, but she didn't care. The only thing shy was aware of at the moment, was that Octavia, her precious baby girl was thousands of miles away, on a radiated planet, in a bunker with no communication, and that Bellamy was also thousands of miles away, waiting for Clarke's voice. Why, oh _WHY_ had she called Bellamy when she heard Clarke's voice?

At least now she had a goal in her miserable life in Space: save Emori and Echo before it was too late. She pressed her palms against her eyes and forced herself to stop crying. She had work to do. And tools to find.


	19. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

It had been four days since Jane first heard Clarke's voice over the radio. Four days since Bellamy had locked himself up in the Com Room. Four days since Murphy and Monty tried to convince him to let them in. But Bellamy would not budge.

Four days since Jane was preparing – mentally and physically – for the extraction. But now she was ready. The mike in the Com Room to call the others was out of reach – thank you, Bellamy – so she had to go look for Raven and Echo. She found them quite easily in the lounge room, where they would always be after their daily chores.

"Okay," Jane said, sitting down. "I'm ready. Let's do this now before I change my mind."

"Bone marrow extraction?" Raven asked tentatively. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. I can't do it on myself, but I'll talk you through it. Come on, let's go."

"Wait," Echo said. "Why are you doing this?" She paused, not sure how to put this in words. "I betrayed you guys on the Ground. And Emori would let us all drown to save her own skin. Why are you doing this?"

Jane swallowed with difficulty. "Because I have to. Eight of us came up here, and eight of us are coming down. And seeing the increasing rate of your radiation symptoms, there's only going to be six of us left. And I'm not gonna let that happen. Now come on."

Raven followed, but Echo was hesitant. Finally, she gave up and followed her two friends.

"How are you holding up?" Raven asked Jane softly.

"Fine," she answered a bit too quickly. But the truth was that she cried herself to sleep every single night. She had found a way to cover up the dark rings under her eyes from lack of sleep. She would put on a smile on her face whenever people were around, but as soon as she was alone, tears brimmed her eyes. She had lost the only man she had ever loved to a girl alive thousands of miles away. A girl he couldn't talk to, only listen to. But _she_ was _here_! Jane took a deep breath and pushed those thoughts away. She could cry later. There was work to do, right now.

"I talked to Emori about this yesterday," Jane said. "She should be here, too."

"What?" Raven said. "You're going to do two extractions at the same time?"

Jane nodded. "I don't think I could go through this two times. Once is enough." She pushed the doors to the medical bay open and closed them.

"Wait," Echo said. "I'll go get Emori."

Jane and Raven nodded. "Okay," Jane said to Raven, taking a deep breath. "It's not that complicated. We don't have the right syringes for bone marrow extractions, here, but we have this." She held out a gun-looking tool. "And before you say anything, there is no anesthetic or sedative."

"A drill? Are you crazy?!" Raven said. "That's what they used in Mt. Weather."

"I know. And I also know that you had to go through that. Look. You won't feel a thing, okay? You're going to be drilling it in _me_ , remember?"

"But I know _exactly_ how it feels, Jane, and I'm not doing that to you."

Jane searched Raven's eyes. "You have to. Emori and Echo need this blood, and fast. Please?"

Raven took a sharp intake of breath and crossed her arms over her chest. She looked at the drill, and then back at Jane. And then back at the drill. "Ugh, fine."

"Thank you."

Just then, the door opened and Echo came in with Emori and Murphy. Jane nodded once to them and then explained the process to Raven. "I'll mark the place on my hip where you'll drill. I'm probably going to scream, but you can't stop." She paused, breathed. What was she doing? "Once you hit the bone, it's going to be hard, but continue pushing until it gives way. Then you drill backwards to take it out. It's gonna bleed black, but you don't care about that. You take this syringe – this is the biggest needle I found – and you start pumping. Twice. You fill two syringes from the marrow in my hip." She let out a shaky breath. "Then you stitch back the hole and patch it up."

"And then I inject it in Echo's and Emori's arm. Got it."

"You sure?"

Raven nodded with a grave face.

"Okay. Let's do this."

She lay down on the operating table and lowered her pants on the side. She marked a small X on her hip where the bone was the thinnest and the bone marrow pouch was the biggest. Hours poring over the medical book in that Tablet was being useful.

"Strap me down to the table with those belts," Jane ordered. Emori and Murphy obliged, securing her to the table. One to hold her shoulders down, one over her stomach and one to hold her legs down. Jane felt panic rising inside of her, but she pushed it down again. She could do this. She had to do this. And then she could go. "Do it," she said.

Raven picked up the drill from the table and Echo and Emori both took one of Jane's hands.

"Wait," Murphy said. "Do you want something to bite on?"

"Yeah," Jane said, already out of breath from fear and quite pale. Murphy found a clean towel on the shelf and rolled it tightly before putting it between Jane's teeth. She nodded to Raven.

Raven pushed the switch on the drill. Cold sweat broke on Jane's forehead, and Murphy sponged it off with a corner of the towel. Raven placed the drill on the X. Jane closed her eyes and waited for the pain to come.

And it did. Hard.

She held back her scream for as long as she could, but it was impossible. She yelled, biting hard in the towel. She didn't mind breaking her jaw at the moment. She felt the drill hit the bone and then the sound of the bone being drilled in sent a chill down her spine – and everyone else's, too – and she screamed harder. If she had known the pain would be this excruciating, she wouldn't have done it. But she was here and there was nothing she could do about it. Then, the drill gave way.

Raven pushed the switch again, drilling backwards, bringing black blood along with her. She put the drill on the table and took the first syringe. That's when Jane blacked out. The pain and now the sight – or knowledge – of that huge needle was more than she could handle.

"She's out!" Murphy yelled. "What do I do?"

"Is she breathing?" Raven said, still pumping the bone marrow in the first syringe.

Murphy looked for a pulse. "Yes."

"Good. Take out the towel so she can breathe better," Raven ordered. The first syringe was full and she took the second one, sliding it into the drilled hole, pumping the marrow. "I'm almost done," she said in a shaky voice. "I'm almost done," she repeated more for herself than the others, or Jane.

Everyone was silent, waiting for Raven to finish. She put the second syringe next to the first one and cleaned up the wound. "Just two stitches," she mumbled. "Just two stitches. You can do this."

Ten minutes later, Jane was all patched up, but still unconscious. Raven injected the bone marrow in Emori's and Echo's arm. "In two hours, you should be making Nightblood by yourself. And in forty-eight hours, it should start fighting away the radiation."

Murphy was still sitting next to Jane, making sure she was still breathing. She was, but she was still unconscious. Echo and Emori sat on the floor waiting. Then, after some time, Jane's eyes finally fluttered opened, and she groaned.

"Oh, my God," she said in a sore voice from screaming. "It hurts like hell. Make it stop…" she trailed off. She closed her eyes again and tears streamed down her temples down in her ears. The pain in her hip was throbbing at the same pace as her beating heart.

"It's okay, Jane," Raven said softly, taking her hand in hers. "It's done." She unstrapped the belts holding her down.

Jane tried to sit up, but the pain was too strong and she screamed again, falling back on the bed.

"Maybe you should rest a little," Raven suggested.

"Do you have any painkillers in here?" Murphy asked, scanning the labels on the boxes on the shelves.

"No, there aren't any," Jane said through gritted teeth. "I labeled all that, so I know." She let out a chuckle and looked at Murphy. "I wonder who prepared those boxes, by the way."

He turned around. "Really, Jane? Do you think Emori and I were thinking of painkillers when we packed that for the light-house bunker? All the real medicine had been taken away to Polis, to the bunker. There wasn't much left for us, there."

"Yeah, I noticed," Jane said. "Or I wouldn't have done this without anesthetic." She took a deep breath. "Help me sit up," she said to whoever was closer to her. Raven and Echo helped her up, and Jane hissed through clenched teeth. At least she was prepared for the pain, this time. She sat up and let her legs dangle over the side of the table.

"Well, that's done, then." She offered them a ghost of a smile and tried to slip off the table. She grunted when her bad leg hit the floor, but she didn't stop. She dragged her leg to the door.

"Where are you going?" Emori asked.

"To my room. I need a real bed to sleep this off." She pushed the door and limped to her room, holding on to the walls for support. How long would this hurt? Once in her room, she locked the room and carefully lay in her bed, hissing as her hip throbbed relentlessly. She closed her eyes and tried to forget about the pain. For the first time since ALI was defeated by Clarke, she wished she could go back to the City of Light. No pain – emotional or physical – was all she wanted right now. Her chest hurt as much as her hip. Who would have known a broken heart hurt as much as a bone being drilled?

But eventually, she fell asleep, wishing she never had to wake up again.


	20. Chapter 19

**Thanks to all of you who are still reading this story and reviewing!**

 **Just a little warning before we get on to the chapter...**

 _The next **two chapters** are a little bit dark, and would be **rated M instead of T**... so if you don't want to read, it's okay! PM me and I'll send you a quick summary. But you should know that they will deal with heartbreak, depression and suicide..._

 **But don't worry! Things will get better with chapter 20 et seq... ;)**

 **Thanks again for bearing with me and our poor guys stuck in Space!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 19_  
**

But Jane did wake up, unfortunately. Her hip was still throbbing like hell, and she had no idea what time it was or how long since the bone marrow extraction. Ten minutes? An hour? Two days? A week? One thing was sure: it still hurt. She tried to stand up, but her leg refused to cooperate. She forced herself to stand, taking hold on the bed post to help her stand. But her leg still didn't cooperate. It was on strike, refusing to walk. So she dragged it around the room, a throb of pain shooting down her leg at each step. She gritted her teeth and forced herself to walk. Raven had had a bad leg for over a year. She could do it, too.

There was nothing to do and she didn't want to see the others. How many days since Bellamy had locked himself in the Com Room? Did he ever get out? Just to eat or even pee? She decided to go see if she could talk to him. At least to say goodbye. Her job here was done, anyway. When she told Echo that eight people came to Space and eight people would be coming down, she lied. Seven people would be coming down. She would make sure of that.

She dragged her leg along the hall, holding on to the wall for support. But the Ring was eerily quiet. What time was it? She passed the Com Room without stopping and continued to the kitchen and the lounging room. No one. It was empty.

"Must be night time. I wonder how long I slept." She hissed, pain shooting down her leg as she put some weight on it. She walked back to the Com Room and put her ear against the door. Besides Bellamy's snores, it was silent. She took a deep breath and pressed on the intercom button.

"Bellamy? Are you there?" Of course, he was there, physically at least.

No answer. Good. He was sleeping. At least she could talk to him without him telling her to get out and leave him alone.

"Bell? Look," she started, the pain still numbing her leg, "I just wanted to say that I loved you. I don't know how I would've survived all my life without you." She paused, thinking of what to say next. Inside, the snores had stopped, but she didn't notice it. "You kept me alive. You kept all of us alive on the ground, we all became your family. The hundred of us." She stopped, taking a shaky breath. "Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you. For everything…" she trailed off. "When you see Octavia, can you please tell her that her mother loved her? Because you're probably going to see her before I do. I-" she stopped, choked by a sob and released the intercom button, covering her mouth with her hand, trying not to cry. "I love you," she whispered.

And then she walked away, dragging her leg, swallowing back the tears and the sobs.

"Jane," she heard his deep voice through the intercom. "Wait."

Jane froze mid-step. He was awake? Shoot. She walked faster, or at least as fast as her leg would allow.

She heard the doors slide open and Bellamy ran down the hall and stopped in front of her, his brow scrunched down, confused. "What do you mean I'll see Octavia before you do?" He grabbed her shoulders. "Jane, talk to me."

She shook her head, forced back the tears and pushed past him, limping away.

"What happened to you?" he said noticing her limp, stopping again in front of her, blocking the way. "Why are you hurt?"

Jane shot him a look. She wanted to be angry at him, but it was too hard. She didn't have the energy to, so she just told him the truth. "Bone marrow extraction for Echo and Emori. Let me pass. Please."

"But why? And where are you going?"

"Solar radiation. And my destination is none of your business. Go back to your radio. You're gonna miss Clarke." There was so much venom in Jane's voice that it actually hit Bellamy squarely in the face.

"Jane, I-"

"Let it go, Bell." This time she walked away and he didn't try to stop her. He was too dumbstruck by the whole situation to do anything. What was going on? He went back to the Com Room, more confused than ever. But now, it was impossible to go back to sleep. And Clarke would be calling any time, now. Like every morning.

He waited, staring at the radio.

But Jane's little speech over the intercom confused him. Why had she said all that? And she actually used the past tense when she said she _had loved_ him. Why?

Just then, the radio flared to life with Clarke's voice.

"Hey, Bellamy. I still don't know if you can hear me or not, but it's been 72 days since Praimfaya. I hope you're all still alive up there. I'm still pretty much all alone down here. I finally managed to have the Rover running again, so I'll be able to go explore a bit." She paused, and Bellamy listened. "I'm still in Becca's lab, the only viable place to be, right now. The Earth is pretty messed up, I wonder what you can see from up there. Must be all browns and grays. Is there any water left on the Planet? I'll have to go check with the Rover. Anyway. Gotta go, now… I miss you," she added after a slight pause. "Be safe. And please take care of the others. Use your head, too, remember?"

Then the radio went silent and he let his head fall on his arms. Like every day, he needed some time to get over the fact that she was alive. Sometimes he thought it was all a dream, that he was going crazy. And not being able to answer her was driving him nuts.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, an ear-splitting, blazing alarm went off. He jumped from his daze and his eyes caught a beeping light on the panel. The airlock room.

"Must be some kind of dysfunction," He mumbled to himself. "But then again, if there's a dysfunction and all the oxygen is sucked up, we're all dead." He had gotten into the habit of talking to himself since he couldn't talk back to Clarke. "And Clarke told me to keep us all safe." He sighed and walked out of the Com Room, heading to the airlock. He was the last one there.

"Manual Overdrive!" Raven shouted to Monty, who jumped on the panel on the wall. He pulled the lever down and the doors hissed opened.

That's when Bellamy saw Jane unconscious on the floor of the airlock room. Raven and Echo quickly dragged her out of the airlock room and Monty closed the doors again. Harper looked for a pulse in Jane's neck.

"She's not breathing!" she said, panic rising in her chest. "How long was she out of oxygen for?" She rolled her on her side.

"I don't know," Raven said. "Since the alarm went off, I guess."

But three seconds later, Janes coughed and took a sharp breath, rolling again on her back. She started crying.

"Jane," Raven said softly. "What on Earth were you trying to do?"

Jane didn't answer and continued crying.

"She was trying to float herself," Bellamy said, barely above a whisper, his voice breaking, now realizing why she had said all that earlier. He ran his hands through his dark hair and walked away. No, he ran away back to the Com Room and locked himself in it, again.

"Is that true?" Harper asked Jane, who was still crying on the floor. She hadn't planned for the alarm to go off. Jane simply nodded twice, not meeting their eyes.

Murphy crouched next to Jane and carried her – bridal style – back to her room. He lay her on her bed and asked everyone to get out of the room.

"Murphy, we can't leave you alone with her," Monty said.

"Why? you think I'm going to kill her?" Murphy said sarcastically.

"Well, it isn't above you to do it," Raven said, stepping inside the room.

"He won't kill her," Emori said, walking away from the room. "I trust him. And you should, too, for once."

Echo followed Emori out of the room and Raven exchanged a look with Harper and Monty. If they weren't going to trust John Murphy now, they might never. Raven nodded and they all walked away, closing the door behind them.

He sat silently next to her, brushing away her hair from her damp forehead, not knowing what to say. What did you say to someone who had tried to killed herself by taking the oxygen out of her lungs? Jane looked away from him, the sobs subsiding a little. Murphy just sat there.

After a few minutes like that, he finally decided to say something. "Scoot over."

She didn't look at him or say anything, but she obeyed. She scooted over and Murphy lay down next to her, his arms crossed behind his head and his ankles crossed, too. Again, silence filled the room.

"Why did you do it?" he finally said out of the blue, when she was now breathing evenly, with no more sobs or tears streaming down her cheeks.

She shrugged. "You guys don't need me."

He let out a dry chuckle. "You know that's not true. For one, you're the only kind-of-medic we have. Secondly, you saved Echo and Emori from dying of Solar Radiation." He paused. "And third, I like you. I don't want you to die."

"Yeah, right."

"It's true," he said looking at the ceiling. "Remember when we first got to the Ground? How we used to hang out together?" He chuckled. "It would drive Bellamy crazy. You told him to go float himself."

"Shut up, Murphy." Jane almost smiled at the memory. Almost.

"Look, I know he's acting like a jerk. And to be honest, he does _not_ deserve you."

She sighed deeply. "We've known each other practically our whole lives. Maybe we've been together for too long, you know? Maybe I need to let go. Maybe that's why I was floating myself." She paused, and John didn't think she would add anything. "I'm already dead inside, anyway."

Murphy propped himself up on his elbow. "Okay, listen. Bellamy may be stupid for letting you go, but you can't float yourself."

For the first time since the start of their conversation, she looked at him, searching his eyes. "Give me one good reason, John."

He smiled at the sound on his given name on her lips. "Octavia," he said. "And I promise I won't let her be motherless. I'm personally gonna make sure you see your daughter again."

Jane rolled her eyes. "What's the use? She's going to be six years old when – _if_ – I see her again. She won't even know who I am. I'll be a stranger to her."

"Maybe. But you're still _always_ be her mother."

Jane and Murphy looked at each other a long time.

"Fine," she finally said. "I'll be a zombie for the sake of my daughter."

"Good." He sat up and stood. "Now come on. Let's go show the others that I didn't kill you."

Jane chuckled bitterly. "Nah, I'm staying here. I just need to be alone for now."

He crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes. "I can't leave-"

"I'm fine, John. I'm not gonna float myself. Yet," she added for herself.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Octavia, remember?" She rolled her eyes and rolled on her side, her back to him and the door.

He stayed there a moment longer before walking away.

Meanwhile, Bellamy was still in the Com Room, sitting next to the radio. He took the mike of the radio and started talking. "Clarke? This is Bellamy. I know you can't hear me since our emitters fried when they took the Ark down a year ago. But I've been listening to you, you know? I know you're alive, and you can't imagine how happy I am." He paused, and smiled, conjuring an image of Clarke in his mind. "About what you said earlier, though, about keeping us safe up here?" He paused, as if waiting for her to respond by a _"yes?"_ or _"uh-huh? Keep going."_ He took a deep breath. "I screwed up. Turns out I can't use my head up here, like you said I should. I can't. I had you for that." He paused. "I screwed up big, Clarke. Jane tried to float herself. Literally. And it's all my fault." He paused again. "I don't know what to do, Clarke. I need you," he whispered. "I love you…"


	21. Chapter 20

_**Hi again, as said in the previous chapter, this is another M-rated chapter, instead of T-rated. just so you know ;) but I hope you still like the story! thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 20**_

Bellamy was still in the Com Room, sleeping on his arms crossed on the table. A screeching noise woke him up and he looked up groggily. Someone was sliding a crowbar in between the two doors, trying to get in. Maybe there was another emergency? Was Jane trying to float herself again?

He stood, rubbing his eyes, and pushed the button to open the door. He found himself face to face with Echo. What a great alarm clock: she looked fierce with her white face paint. She dropped the crowbar and stepped inside. Bellamy didn't have the time to say anything before she punched him in the nose with such force that he lost his balance and fell on the floor.

"Ow!" he said, holding on to his bleeding nose. "What is it with you people punching me in the nose? What was that for?"

"We need to talk."

"And punching me in the nose was necessary?"

"No, but I was itching to do that for some time." She flashed him a white-faced grin, stretching her fingers that had hit him, and stepped closer to him. Bellamy backed away. He knew he didn't stand a chance against her if she decided to fight him for some reason or another.

"What do you want?" His nose was bleeding, but right now, he was more concerned about the wolf pacing around him, looking for a way to attack him. "You said talking, not fighting, Echo," he tried.

"In the Ice Nation, it's the same thing. I haven't had physical exercise in two months. You're going to be perfect." She jumped at him, and Bellamy braced himself for her attack. He was able to stand his ground for a few seconds, but she managed to put him on the ground under five seconds. "You're way too easy."

"Okay," Bellamy wheezed, Echo sitting on his chest, pinning him down. "Just talk, now."

She shot him a look. " _Shof op_ ," she snarled. (Shut up) " _Jus drein, jus daun_ , Bellamy." (Blood must have blood)

"I didn't kill anyone."

"Oh really? You didn't?"

He rolled his eyes and tried to push her off, but she stayed put. "Not since we came up here," he said through gritted teeth, breathing hard.

She chuckled. "I'm not here to kill _you_ , by the way" she said, standing, and walking around the room, looking at the machines and the buttons and wires. Bellamy stayed on the floor, propped up on his elbow. "What does this do?" she asked pointing to a screen.

"It used to monitor the cameras on the Ark. We could see what was going on everywhere from here."

She nodded and went to the next one. She asked about several machines, but she didn't care one bit. It was only to lower his guard. "What about this one?"

"That's the radio."

"Oh. That's where you can hear Clarke from?"

A small smile appeared on his lips. "Yeah."

She took out her knife from her belt and smashed the hilt on the radio as hard as she could. She sliced through the machine and its wires. "There. _Jus drein, jus daun_ ," she said.

"Echo, NO!" he yelled, scrambling to his feet and tackling her to the ground. "What did you do!" he said, sitting on her belly, holding her wrist away from her face. She had dropped her knife in the process.

She looked up at Bellamy's face and she didn't know how a person could be pale and red from anger at the same time. A slow-spreading smile appeared on her face. "You broke Jane's heart, Bellamy. Now you know what it feels like. _Jus drein, jus daun._ " She pushed him away, but she didn't need that much strength. Bellamy was limp and crying. "Stop crying and man up, Bellamy," Echo said. " _Ge small daun, gyon op nodataim,_ " (Get knocked down, get back up.) She headed for the door. "There's a real girl, alive – I don't know for how long – who actually needs you," she said walking away.

Bellamy stayed on his knees, his head in his hands and wept with grief. There was no way Raven could fix that radio. Or it would take months. The ache in his heart was excruciating. Was Echo right? Did he break Jane's heart like this? Did it really feel like that? He balled up on the floor in fetal-like position and closed his eyes. When would be the next time he heard Clarke's voice?

Jane spent a lot of time in her room – it was hers alone now, since Bellamy had taken the Com Room – either sleeping or staring at the ceiling. Time went by really slowly. Five years was a long time. Was it really worth it? Waiting this long only to go back to Earth to a daughter who wouldn't know who you were? She tossed and turned, trying to find a better position, one that wouldn't hurt her back, or her hip. The wound had not gotten infected, but it still throbbed, especially when she walked. She decided to get another mattress for her bed. Maybe it would be better with another layer. She got up and went to the last bed on the other side of the room – one with no mess covering it – and lifted the mattress.

"Oh, what are _you_ doing here?" she said to the bottle when it emerged from under the mattress. She picked it up. _The Baton. To be opened on Earth._ "Yeah right. I'll open you right away, dear friend." She abandoned the mattress and dragged her bad leg all the way to the Medical bay. She tried not to hiss in pain at each step, but she was kind of getting used to it, by now. When she arrived at the medical room, she closed the door and looked through the labelled boxes for something to go with her drink. "Aspirins, perfect." She took the small bottle of pills and sat on the floor.

She looked at the bottle, and then at the pills. "Sorry, Murphy," she whispered. "I just can't wait five years like this. It hurts too much." She unscrewed the pill bottle and opened _The Baton_. She ate a pill, took a mouthful of alcohol. Took a pill, drank the alcohol. Pill, alcohol. Pill, alcohol. Until the bottle was half empty. She was already groggy from the medicine. She carefully closed the bottle saving some for the others, and fell on the floor. The remaining pills slipped out of the small bottle, and she blacked out.

Bellamy finally stood and stared at the radio. No, it was not a nightmare. Echo had really destroyed it. But she was right about one thing, though. Jane was here, alive, real, and she needed him. He opened the doors and kept them that way, heading to his room. He knocked, but there was no answer. He still opened it.

The room was a mess. There were blankets and clothes everywhere. And the mattress under which he had hidden the bottle was misplaced, and the bottle… gone! So was Jane. Something was not right.

He ran to the kitchen and lounging area.

"Ah, Bellamy," Echo said, suppressing a laugh. "Finally decided to join real people?"

"Where's Jane?" he said panic dripping in his voice, ignoring her cutting remark.

Murphy frowned. "Why?"

"She's not in our room, and neither is the alcohol."

"What alcohol?" Monty said, sitting on the edge of the couch with a smile on his face.

"Shut up, Monty," Bellamy said. "Where's Jane?"

Raven stood. "Did you check the med bay? She spends a lot of time, there."

Bellamy darted away, the six others hot on his heels. He almost slipped on the floor in front of the door when he tried to stop. He barged in and found Jane unconscious on the floor.

"She took pills with the alcohol," Monty said, pointing to the spilled medicine and the half-empty bottle. "We need to make her throw up."

Bellamy did not need to be asked twice. He rolled Jane on her side, opened her mouth and put his finger in it as far as he could. Jane gagged and then vomited half-digested pills in a clear liquid. He waited until she was finished and started again. And again, half-digested pills – less, this time – came out.

Jane coughed and vomited on her own, now, on all fours. She gagged until nothing more came out. Then she rolled back on the floor and closed her eyes, focusing on breathed evenly. Murphy gave a towel to Bellamy and he wiped Jane's mouth and chin. Then, he took her in his arms and rocked her back and forth.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry. I'm such an idiot," he said over and over. "I'm so sorry."

Everyone was sitting on the floor against the wall, waiting to see if both Bellamy and Jane would be okay. He held her tightly against him as she cried.

"What did you do to him?" Raven whispered to Echo.

"I broke the radio and reminded him that there was a real girl here who needed him." She cast a glance at Raven. "I hope I didn't destroy it too much, and that you can fix it."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Not a priority, right now."

Bellamy looked at his six friends waiting. "It's okay," he said. "I got this."

They all stayed a moment longer, and then, one by one – starting with Echo – they left them alone. Jane's sobs slowly subsided and she wiped her face.

"What are you doing here, Bell?" she asked, backing away from him to look at his face.

He sighed. "I can't lose you," he said softly. "I was an idiot. I have you right here, beside me every day, and I still went to Clarke even though it was only through a radio. I'm an idiot. Can you forgive me?"

She didn't know what to say, so she simply stared at him.

"Say something, please," he pleaded.

"What do you want me to say, Bellamy? You broke my heart. And I don't know if you – or anyone – will ever be able to put it back together. I'm dead inside."

He dropped his gaze and looked at his trembling hands. "Maybe if I hold you tightly enough the pieces might hold together?" he asked in a sheepish voice.

She shook her head. "There are no more pieces, Bellamy," she said softly. "It was scattered like ash."

His shoulders slumped. "That bad, huh?" He lifted his head and met her gaze, and then looked away again. "I'm such an idiot."

She nodded lightly and let out a small humorless chuckle.

"What if I gave you mine?" he offered.

Jane closed her eyes, fighting back the tears.

"I love you, Jane. I've seen you become a woman and even bear my child. I can't not love you. You're a part of me. Will you accept my heart, since I broke yours?"

Jane had no idea what happened for Bellamy to change and come to her like that. But she wasn't sure she wanted to know, to be honest. She crawled up to him and sat in front of him, her back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and hid his face in her neck, inhaling her familiar scent. "So you'll take my heart in exchange for your broken one?" he whispered against her hair.

She shook her head. "We share it. Otherwise you won't have any left for yourself."

A grin spread on his lips and he hugged her tightly against him.


	22. Chapter 21

_**Hi again! Back to Rated-T chapters! Thanks for sticking with me on this! And yes,**_ DamonSalvatorlover _ **, you're right on two things: 1) Everyone needs a friend like Echo (and I hope that for those who didn't like her character on the show liker her better, now) and 2), Yes, Jane is too pure for this world. ;)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 21**_

Jane and Bellamy spent a little more time together after that fateful day. He was still mourning Clarke, but at least he knew she was alive, and he knew she was a fighter and a survivor. Jane tried to find some meaning to her life, but it was hard. She still felt like a zombie, all dead inside, despite the fact that Bellamy had given her his own heart. Her hip still hurt, and she still limped, but it was bearable.

At some point in the aftermath of the destroyed radio and getting beck to Jane, Bellamy asked Monty to change the code to the Com Room. He didn't want to go in there again and see the radio. It would hurt too much. The farthest he was from that room, the better. Monty obliged.

Three months had passed since their arrival in space, and the algae was finally harvestable. On the first day, they feasted. It was a good change from the rationing in the past three months. They all ate their fill, along with Monty's moonshine, and everyone was happy and laughing.

"Oh, my God," Monty said, sitting up straight on the edge of the couch. "I've got the greatest idea ever! I'm a genius!"

"Care to share?" Harper said, brushing away a wild strand of hair behind her ear.

"Clarke's a Nightblood, right?"

"Yeah…" Raven said slowly, afraid it might trigger something in Bellamy.

"And Jane is a Nightblood, too, right?"

Jane nodded. "And so are Echo and Emori."

Monty grinned like an idiot.

"Spit it out, Monty," Murphy said.

"Well, the way I see it, Clarke is living on a radiated planet thanks to her Nightblood, right?" They all nodded. "Well, why don't we all become Nightbloods – Jane already made two, here – and go back down to the ground, before the 5-year limit?"

Bellamy grinned and everyone jumped from their couch and embraced Monty for his flash of genius. Bellamy kissed Jane, Murphy kissed Emori and Monty kissed harper. Echo did a little solo dance and they toasted to Monty's idea and drank bottoms up what was left in their cups.

All but Raven. She just sat there, her arms crossed over her chest and staring in the distance, on frown on her face.

"Raven, what's wrong?" Echo said. "Why aren't you celebrating with us?"

Raven sighed. "Sit down," she ordered, and everyone looked at her like she had lost her mind. "I'm serious," she said again. "Please."

Monty and Bellamy exchanged a look and obeyed, followed by the others. "What's wrong?" Bellamy asked.

She couldn't face them. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news," she started. "But remember when you asked me if I could take you up in space and I told you there wasn't enough fuel to come back?" One by one they slowly nodded. "And Harper, you said it was a five-year problem, right?" Harper nodded. "Well, it still stands. We're stuck up here because we don't have enough fuel. There. I said it."

Silence followed her words, and they all refilled their cups of moonshine and drank slowly, digesting Raven's words.

"And there's no way to find more?" Emori asked.

Raven shook her head. "Not that I know of. Hydrazine is really complicated to make. No, it's impossible."

"If Jasper was here," Monty said softly, "he would know how to make it. He was a chemist."

Some more silence followed, all remembering Jasper. Monty closed his eyes shut, fighting back the tears.

"So what's the plan to get back to the ground?" Murphy asked. No one answered. "No, but seriously?"

Raven shrugged. "I'm still working on that." She paused. "If we hadn't lost a barrel on the way, we would have had enough to go back."

"How hard can it be to make just one more barrel?" Murphy asked.

"Impossible," Raven said. "As long as I don't have a solution for this, we're stuck here, okay?" she said, losing it a little and walking away to steam a bit. This whole going-back-to-Earth thing was on her shoulders alone. She headed out in the corridor.

"Hey," she heard behind her. "Raven, wait."

"What do you want, Bellamy? You want to go back to Clarke? I know. We all do. But at the moment, I-"

"I was just gonna say that you're not alone in this," he said. "Whatever we can do to help you find a solution, just ask. But hey," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder and trying out a small smile. "You've cracked more complicated things than this, right?"

She shook her head. "That's the problem, Bellamy. I'm not sure I have. And I don't have Becca's code in my mind, anymore. I'm on my own, now."

"No you're not," Monty said, coming their way. "We're going to put all our brains together on this, okay?"

Raven sighed, and then nodded.

This would be their biggest problem. But they had already managed to survive three months in space with their rations. Now that they had the algae, it would be easier. They just had to be careful not to become fat. Because the farm was producing for several hundred people, and they were only eight of them to feed. They could all eat their fill several times a day.

A few days later, Jane didn't have anything to do – all her chores were done – so she wandered on the Ring, until her hip hurt her and she had to stop, and she chose her favorite spot: the window overlooking the burning planet. How many times had she and Bellamy sat near a window just like this one and imagined the Ground and how life would be. And once they were down there, they had never though they'd come back up in space. And now they were stuck there.

Jane stared at the planet. It still looked like a burning coal in most of the places, and other places were already only brown or gray. Most of the radiation was gone in those part. She couldn't make out the continents or countries, so she couldn't guess at where Clarke was.

Clarke.

Alive.

She wasn't sure what kind of feeling that brewed in her. Was she happy she was alive and well? Or was she bitter about it? Clarke was her friend, after all. She shouldn't be bitter about it.

She shook her head, trying to clear these thoughts away. Instead she tried to think about the best memories she had – on the Ark and on the Ground – and one of them was that first time with Bellamy, when they had conceived Octavia. The next best memory that came to mind was holding Octavia in her arms for the first time and seeing Bellamy's pride at her side. Murphy was right. She couldn't abandon Octavia.

"Hey," she heard behind her and jumped at the sound. "Sorry," Bellamy said. "I didn't mean to scare you." He paused, sitting next to her, crossed legged. He looked at her, concern on his face. "Are you okay?" His deep voice resonated in the empty corridor.

She nodded, not looking at him, her gaze locked on Earth. On her daughter.

Bellamy looked at the Ground, too, and they were both silent for a moment. "A penny for your thoughts?" he said softly, scooting closer to her.

A ghost of a smile appeared on her lips. "Octavia." But as soon as the word was out, her smile disappeared, replaced by a quivering chin. She closed her eyes shut and swallowed back the tears. She had cried enough in the past weeks and months. There was nothing she could do about it.

But Bellamy simply wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "You can cry, you know?" he said. "I miss her, too." He paused, looking at the burning planet rotating below them. "I always found that she had your eyes and nose."

Jane let out a strangled sob mixed with a chuckle. "No she does not. She had _your_ nose."

Bellamy grinned. "Nope, she has yours. But you can't deny her hazel eyes. I would know if she had dark brown eyes."

Jane smiled genuinely, rested her head on his shoulder and relaxed. Her muscles had trouble relaxing, she had been so tense for months. But now there wasn't anything else to do. And resting and relaxing was on her to-do list, now.

Bellamy was still kind of in and out in their relationship, and it was hard for her to fully trust him when he said that he loved her. But he was always saying it genuinely. And he regularly reminded her that he had seen her grow into the woman she now was, that she had carried their daughter and that he came to the Ground only to be with her. And now they were back in Space.

They stayed a long moment in silence, staring at the Earth. Both thinking of a girl down there. Was it the same girl or not? Jane didn't even want to know who Bellamy was thinking about. She was just happy to be in his arms, right now. It felt good. And she gladly took every little thing from him. Sometimes it was a surprise hug from behind, other times it was a random kiss on her cheek, her lips or her temple, and sometimes it was a silent moment like this one, wrapped in his arms.

"Dinner's ready," Emori said through the communication system.

Bellamy stood and offered his hand to Jane to help her up.

"Hey," he said, lifting her chin so she would meet his eyes. "I love you, you know that?"

She nodded and squeezed his hand. Did he say that for himself, for her, or for both of them? Was it to persuade himself that he still loved her? Had he spent his silent minutes thinking about Clarke on the burning planet?

Bellamy couldn't read Jane's mind, so he took her hand in his and they walked to the dining room, where algae salad was waiting for them. There was more than enough for everyone and they all preyed on it. After dinner, Jane and the others not on food duty went to sit in the lounging area.

Bellamy took Raven aside. "I need your help," he said in a low voice, not wanting the others to hear.

"What for?" she said, frowning, and skeptical. "Fixing the radio is _not_ my priority, right now, and you know that."

"I know. That's not what I was gonna say."

"Then what?"

"I need you to help me convince Jane that I really love her. I feel like she still doubts it. I mean, yes, I do have my moments where thoughts of Clarke invade my mind, but I always come back to Jane, and I need her."

"And what do you want me to do about it? Because this seems like a Bellamy problem to me. Not mine."

Bellamy grinned and exposed his idea to Raven. She nodded as he spoke and smirked when he was done talking.

"Okay," she said. "Count me in. When do we start?"

* * *

 _ **Any ideas at what Bellamy has in mind? review your thoughts^^**_


	23. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22**_

Bellamy spent more and more time alone, working on his project. He left it to Raven to give orders around and to prepare everyone for when we would be ready. Considering this was the first time he was doing this, he had no idea how long it would take him. But he really enjoyed doing this, and it actually kept his mind away from Clarke. It felt good to have a new purpose in his life, and he was glad Jane was now the center of this purpose.

He had a lot of time to think about her, now, and of their relationship and noticed how every stupid decision he had made over the years was always to protect her, and then to protect her and Octavia. What had gotten into him, in these past weeks, pushing her away just to listen to Clarke? He had her right beside him all along. But now he would personally make sure he would be at her side for the rest of his life.

After six days of working on his project, he went to look for Raven and found her working on her own part of the project, welding pieces of metal together.

"How's it going?" he asked, leaning on the wall.

She pushed up her helmet and smiled at him. "Almost done. Just a couple more to make. You?"

"Done," he said, showing his pieces of art in his palm.

Her eyes widened. "Oh wow! These are great! I wouldn't have made them better."

"Thanks," he said, a proud grin on his face. "How much more time do you need?"

"Just a couple hours. You can go ask her. I'll be ready by then." She put back her helmet. "Oh, and please shave your beard," she said before going back to welding her pieces.

He chuckled. "We'll see about that. Jane likes it."

Raven pushed her helmet up again and met his gaze, a sly grin on her face. "Did she say that in so many words?"

Bellamy blushed. "She didn't say she didn't like it."

"Exactly. Now go shave before anything else."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. You're the boss."

"No, you are." She winked at him and went back to work.

"Whatever." He walked away and stuffed his plan in his pocket. He obeyed Raven's suggestion and shaved his beard. It was the first time since they arrived in Space again. More than three months of facial hair to shave off. Then, he wandered the corridors, looking for Jane. She wasn't in the lounging room with the others – part of their job was to keep her entertained and as little alone as possible – or in the Com Room. Neither was she near their window, or in their room. He checked all the rooms on his way, until he found her in the medical bay. He rolled his eyes. _Of course, she's in the Med bay._

He paused mid-step, smiling, when he saw her focused on her medical tablet. She was sitting at the only table in the room, reading. She didn't even hear him come in. Or if she did, she didn't show it.

He walked silently behind her and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Hey."

Jane jumped a foot in the air, gasping. She definitely did not hear him come in.

"Geeze, Bell. Don't scare me like that," she said, putting a hand on her pounding heart.

"Sorry," he said, chuckling lightly. "I didn't mean to scare you. What are you reading?" He dragged a chair next to her and sat down.

Jane became pink rather quickly and turned the tablet off. "Nothing. Just some medical stuff."

Bellamy raised an eyebrow. "I've known you for years, Janey, and I've rarely seen you flustered like this," he said slyly. "What were you reading?"

"Nothing, really, I was just trying to understand how to take out the IUDs. Harper and Raven still have them, and maybe they'll want to take them out one day, I don't know," she said, her voice trailing off and looking away. She took a deep breath, fighting the heath from her cheeks. "Anyway. What's up?"

Bellamy shrugged, pretending there wasn't anything new. "Nothing, I just wanted to be with you. Hey you wanna go take a walk?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Sure. Where?"

"Around the Ring? Where else?" he said, laughing softly. He stood and offered her his hand, which she took.

"Oh, I thought you were going to suggest we go to the Taj Mahal or something," she said slyly. "But oh, well. I'll take the Ring."

Bellamy tried not to laugh to hard. "Good, I was hoping you would." He opened the door for her and they wandered around the Ark, until they came across their favorite window. In a tacit agreement, they both stopped in front and looked down at the planet. The burning radiation was slowly diminishing, revealing brown patches of land here and there. The oceans were already showing between red clouds of radiation.

"Do you think they're all right in the bunker?" Jane asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't they?"

"I don't know. 1100 grounders and 100 Sky people. I guess I'm just afraid our people will be eaten alive."

"I really hope not. I didn't win that conclave for nothing. But I'm sure Indra and Kane are working well together." He paused. "I really hope so. At least for Octavia's sake."

"Yeah, I hope you're right." She leaned her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her.

 _It's now or never_ , the little voice in his head said.

"Jane?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he said softly. "Not only these five years in Space." He paused a few seconds. "I want to grow old with you."

Jane didn't say anything. This was really unexpected.

"Would you?" he said after some time, when he realized Jane wasn't saying anything.

She untangled herself from him and took a step away from him, searching his eyes. "Bellamy, what are you doing?"

He tried a small smile. This was not how he had hoped it would go. So he went for the big thing. He dropped on one knee and took both her hands in his.

"Jane, will you marry me? Please?" And then, as if he almost forgot what was in his pocket, he got out a tiny silver wire ring had made with a tiny wire rose on top.

Jane was not expecting this. At all. She gasped and stared at the ring.

"Please?" Bellamy said again, softly.

Jane nodded, tears brimming in her eyes. "But how? Here, in space?"

"Yeah," Bellamy said, standing up and slipping the ring on her right ring finger. "Why not?"

Jane stared at her ring. "It's so pretty. Did you make this?"

He nodded, pride dripping all over him, and she hugged him, clinging to his neck like he was the last thing keeping her alive. And in a way, he was. He hugged her back, one arm around her waist and the other hand lost in her hair. Ever since they had come up in space, she had let her hair down, and Bellamy found that he really liked it.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear. "I always have, and I always will."

She let out a small chuckle and met his gaze. "Always have, huh?"

He titled his head to the side. "Look, I've had my moments of being an idiot with Clarke, and I apologize. I kind of took you for granted, and I didn't appreciate the _us_ enough." He paused, brushing hair away from her face. "Will you forgive me?"

She nodded. "I forgive you. But please don't do that again."

"I won't." He smiled and bent down, resting his lips on hers and kissing her softly at first, and then with more passion and force. It had been a long time since their last passionate kiss. But he didn't want to get lost in this moment. There was still work to do…

He broke off the kiss and held her beautiful face in his hands. He placed a kiss on her forehead. "Come on. Let's go tell the others," he said with a grin on his face. He took her hand and they walked back to the dining area. The others were lounging in the couches, and Bellamy and Jane both arrived holding hands, a wide grin on their faces. Especially on his.

Raven and Echo grinned and stood. They both almost tackled Jane to the ground in a vicious hug. "How awesome is that?!" Raven asked.

"You knew?" Jane asked.

"Yeah," Echo said, a sly smile on her face.

"Attention, everyone," Bellamy said in his deep authoritarian voice. "Jane has accepted to marry me, the Complete Idiot of Space, aka the CIS." He made a little curtsy to his friends, and chuckled.

"Bell," Jane said. "You're not the Complete Idiot of Space. If you want to be a CSI, you're going to be my _Cookie that Sounds Interesting_ , okay?" She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. Bellamy grinned and looked down at her with such love that he could have drowned in it. He may had given his heart to her, he still was overwhelmed by how much he loved her. He had been through a dark phase with Clarke, but now he had 200% of his focus on Jane, his soon-to-be wife, and mother of his child. She was his entire life. He was about to burst.

"So," Murphy said, cutting the rejoicing over their engagement. "When do you want this done?"

Bellamy looked at Jane. "The sooner the better, I guess?"

Jane shrugged and nodded. "It's not like there's a lot to organize and prepare, anyway." She frowned. "Bell, who's gonna marry us?"

"I will," Monty said, flashing her a grin.

Jane raised an eyebrow.

"It's not like we have a minister or anything, anyway," Bellamy said. "Tomorrow?"

Everyone whooped and accepted for the wedding to take place the next day.

"We're going to elope?" Jane asked, threatening to burst out laughing. "This is ridiculous."

"Nah," Murphy said. "To elope, you would have to run away with Bellamy. There's nowhere to go, and like you said, there isn't anything to prepare. So I think tomorrow is good."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Fine. It's not like I was going to wear a white wedding dress, anyway. No one got married like that on the Ark."

"Okay," Raven said, taking matters in her hands. "Jane is going to bunk with Echo and I tonight, because the groom isn't supposed to see his bride until the wedding. Tomorrow, we celebrate. Come on, Jane." She took Jane by the hand and led her away. She looked over her shoulder and nodded to the others. _Your job, now_ she told them silently.

Echo and Raven stayed with Jane for the rest of the day and did not let her leave the room unsupervised. They talked late into the night, and fell asleep only a few hours before morning. In the morning, Harper brought the three girls their breakfast – algae salad, what a surprise.

Then, Echo slipped out without Jane noticing and came back with something behind her back. "Jane, we have something for you. It's from all of the girls, actually." She handed Jane what she was hiding behind her. Jane took the gift. A white piece of cloth.

"What is it?"

"Spread it out," Raven said. Jane obeyed and spread it out on the bead.

Jane's eyes widened. "You're not serious. You made this?"

Echo nodded. "We all helped on it. None of us was good in sewing, but we made it happen."

Jane held it out in front of her.

"Put it on," Raven suggested.

Jane took off her pants and shirt and slipped inside the dress. It was made out of rough white bed sheets, off-the-shoulder with a string holding the dress there, and another to make a belt at her waist. It went all the way down to the floor. Raven arranged her hair to cover her shoulders.

"And this is from me. Well, Bellamy asked me to make these, actually." She gave her a box and Jane opened it.

"Oh, my goodness, Raven. You _made_ these?"

"Yep," she said proudly.

Jane took out the metallic flower crown out of the box and placed it on her head. "It's not even heavy. It's beautiful."

"There's the bouquet to go with it," Raven said and Jane took it in her hands. With bronze and gray metallic flowers in her hands, Jane was ready.

"Does Bellamy know about this?" Jane asked, observing the bouquet.

"The bouquet, yes. But not about the dress and the head piece. Jane, he's going to be head over heels for you. Even more than he is now."

Jane smiled and hugged her two best friends. This was the strangest day of her life. Getting married to the man of her dreams in a Space ship, away from everyone. Away from Octavia.

The two girls led Jane to the lounging area, where the wedding would take place.


	24. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23**_

Bellamy's heart was pounding frantically in his chest, waiting for Jane to come through the doors. Monty was waiting next to him, as the minister of the ceremony, standing tall, and Murphy stood on Bellamy's other side, being the only Best Man available. Harper and Emori were waiting, too, seated on chairs facing the boys.

Bellamy slipped his hand in his pocket and found – as always in the past day – the two wedding bands he had made, also of twisted and hammered wire. He made them roll in his palm, his gaze on the door.

Then, the door opened and Echo and Raven stepped inside, leading the way for Jane. When he saw her, the woman he loved and mother of his daughter, his breath caught in his throat and he thought he would explode. She was so beautiful in her white dress. Wait. Where on earth did she find that dress? He couldn't keep his eyes off her. How had he missed this woman who was right there next to him? How could a woman, thousands of miles away, take up all his attention when the beautiful Jane was right here? He promised himself he would never make that mistake again.

There was no music to walk through, so she simply walked down the room until she was at his side. Echo joined Harper and Emori on the chairs, while Raven stood at Jane's side. She was the appointed Maid of Honor. Jane hadn't really chosen her or said anything about it, but Bellamy kind of hinted it to Raven, and Echo understood. Jane and Raven had known each other for much longer.

Bellamy and Jane stood face-to-face, and Jane gave her metallic flower bouquet for Raven to hold while Bellamy held her hands. He met her gaze and he thought he would drown in her hazel eyes.

"All right," Monty said. "Let's start, shall we?"

Everyone giggled and nodded. This would be the most bizarre ceremony ever held on the Ark.

Monty took a deep breath, cleared his throat, and read his paper. "Thank you to the friends and family that are here today to celebrate the union of Mary-Jane Ferris and Bellamy Blake." The others giggled, seeing how Monty took this task very seriously, but as he went on, no one would doubt his seriousness by hearing him. "This occasion not only marks the beginning of their marriage," he continued, "but it is a commemoration of the love nurtured and shared between these two. Today, they embark on a new life together, built on the foundations of trust, compassion, and mutual respect."

Bellamy was only half listening to Monty. All he could think about was Jane in front of him and how he loved her so much.

"If there is anyone in attendance who has cause to believe that this couple should not be joined in marriage, you may speak now or forever shut up." Monty's gaze swept the little assembly of people gathered around Bellamy and Jane, and all chuckled. Of course, no one would stop this marriage. Duh.

"Before we go any further, let me just remind us _all,"_ he said looking at everyone, "what love is. _Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, and always perseveres. Love never fails._ " Monty cleared his throat. "I found that in the marriage constitution on a tablet, by the way. It's from the Bible, I think."

Harper had a tear streaming down her cheek, proud of her boyfriend. She quickly wiped it away. Echo seemed unmoved by everything. But in truth, she was in total bliss for Jane. Sure, Jane was taking away for herself one of the best men she had ever known, but, oh well. If Jane was happy, then she was, too.

"Okay," Monty continued, "before proceeding with the bonding ceremony, I'm going to let the couple share their vows. Bellamy, you said you wanted to go first."

Bellamy cast a glance at Monty and nodded, taking a deep breath. Once these words would be out, there was no turning back. A promise was a promise.

"Jane, I know I messed up in the past. But you were always my Number One, no matter what I said or did. I saw you grow up, become a woman, and carry our daughter. I saw you deliver her on Earth and become the woman you were meant to be. You amazed me in everything you did – and you still do, to be honest – and you were always there for me. I lost count of the times you patched me up during those months on the ground." He chuckled and Jane and the others laughed along. "I love you, Janey. And I promise to love and care for you. I promise I will try in every way to be worthy of your love. I will always be honest with you, kind, patient and forgiving – although I'm sure you're going to have to do more forgiving than me. But most of all, I promise to be a true and loyal friend and husband to you. I love you."

Everyone was holding their breath. Bellamy's vow was wowing them all. Especially Jane.

"Jane?" Monty said, breaking the silence. "Do you want to deliver your vows?"

"Uh, yeah," she said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, not really sure what to say. "Obviously, Bell, you've had more time than me to think about this. I, uh, I'll try something out." She giggled nervously and Bellamy squeezed her hands in his in encouragement. It was a bit harsh from him to have her say vows she had not thought about beforehand. Why hadn't he asked Raven to remind her about wedding vows?

"It's okay, Janey. Just say whatever you want," he said softly.

Jane took a shaky breath. Whatever she would say now would be witnessed by seven other people. She better not mess this up. "Bell, you were the one that actually saved my life. More than once, really. I stopped counting, to be honest," she said chuckling, and the others did, too, softly. "I became who I am now because of you. You have always been my guide and I always looked up to you." She smiled, searching his eyes which were brimmed with tears. "But this year on the ground wasn't easy. How many times did we imagine life on the ground from the Ark? Probably too many to count. But not one time did we come close to what we lived down there." She paused, thinking of what to say next. "I'm proud of the man you became, Bellamy. I promise, too, to love and care for you, and I will also try to be worthy of your love. I promise to be kind, and patient, and forgiving. I promise to be loyal and true to you. I love you."

Silence followed her words, and Bellamy had trouble breathing and seeing her through his blurry vison of tears. And his hands were busy holding hers, so he couldn't wipe them away. He squeezed his eyes shut and a tear streamed down on each cheek. Jane freed one of her hands and wiped his tears with her thumb. This man was so soft and pure. How could she not love him?

Monty was grinning like an idiot, looking at his two favorite people in the Universe – after Jasper and Harper, of course – and forgot that he was the one officiating. Silence continued for a few more seconds.

Then, Murphy nudged Monty on the arm. "Dude."

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Monty cleared his throat. "Jane and Bellamy, please join hands." He paused and looked at their hands. "Oh, you're already doing that. Okay. So, Mary-Jane Ferris, do you take Bellamy Blake as your cherished husband, in front of these witnesses, and promise to stay by his side through sickness and health, joy and sorrow, so long as you both shall live?"

"Yes," Jane said.

"You're supposed to say _I do_ ," Monty whispered.

"I do," she said with a crooked grin.

Monty nodded and turned to Bellamy. "Bellamy Blake, will you take Mary-Jane Ferris as your cherished wife, in front of these witnesses, and promise to stay by her side through sickness and health, joy and sorrow, so long as you both shall live?"

"Oh, yes, you can count on me."

Monty shot him a look that plainly said _what did I just say to Jane_ , and Bellamy quickly added "I do.".

Monty nodded, content. "Good. Now, um, the exchange of the rings."

Bellamy reluctantly let go of Jane's hand and dug out from his pocket two twisted wire rings and gave the larger one to Jane.

"Jane, repeat after me," Monty said. "I, Mary-Jane Ferris, give you, Bellamy Blake this ring as symbol of my enduring love. Just as the circle of the ring completes itself, so you complete me."

Jane repeated the words and slipped the ring on Bellamy's left ring finger. Bellamy repeated the same words and slipped Jane's ring on her left ring finger.

Monty smiled, trying not to look too goofy and concluded the ceremony with these words. "Jane and Bellamy, by the power invested in me by the Universe and the Ark, I pronounce you husband and wife, sealed together today by my own law. Bellamy, you may kiss the bride."

Bellamy didn't have to be asked twice. He gently grabbed Jane's face in his hands and pressed his lips against her, tasting every inch of her mouth, tenderly at first, and then with more and more hunger and passion and love. He barely heard the others jump to their feet and cheer them. Before he could finish his kiss properly, the newlywed couple was embraced from all sides by their friends. They were stuck in the middle of a huge group hug and could barely breathe. Not that it bothered Bellamy. The closer her was to his wife, the better. He couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"Congratulation Mr. and Mrs. Blake!" Raven said. And thus started the greatest party in their second stay in space.

"Uh, guys," Monty said, waving the tablet he had used to read his text, "You still need to sign here. Otherwise you're not really married." He chuckled and gave them the tablet. "It's a fingerprint signature, actually." Bellamy and Jane both pressed their thumb on the screen, and since they were both registered on the Ark, their pictures and personal info appeared on the screen. Their status "single" changed into "Married".

Once everyone was well washed down with Monty's moonshine, Bellamy carried Jane bridal style to their room, making sure she would go through the threshold in his arms, and gently lay her on the bed. She had always been the one to start these intimate moments before. But this was their wedding night, and they were both eager for some alone time as husband and wife.

They both gave themselves wholly and passionately to one another, sealing their love in flesh.

* * *

 _ **Hi y'all! hope you liked this chapter ;) see ya soon!**_

 _ **follow me on Twitter**_ AbizeauWGreen _ **or**_ Abizeauluvsthe100 _ **!**_


	25. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24**_

 _Three months later._

 _..._

"Look!" Bellamy said, pointing outside the window. "Raven is spacewalking, again"

Jane looked where he was pointing. "Actually, I think that's Echo."

Bellamy laughed. "Echo? You can't be serious."

"Yeah, Raven and Echo traded knowledge. Echo is teaching Raven how to fight Grounder-style, and Raven is teaching Echo protocol on Spacewalking. I think today was her first spacewalk."

Bellamy chuckled again. "Ha, a Grounder in Space. The best oxymoron in the Universe."

Jane grinned. "Yeah…" she trailed off. Then, "Did you know that this is the size of a plum?" she blurted out, showing him the size with her hands.

Bellamy raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? And?"

Jane grinned and whispered something in his ear.

"WHAT?" he said. "You're serious?"

Jane nodded.

"I'm gonna be a daddy again?" he said in a husky voice.

"Yep."

"Are you sure?" He chuckled nervously. "Because last time you-"

"Last time I had no idea what was going on. But trust me, I know, now. And besides, there were a few pregnancy tests left behind, here."

"When? How far are you?"

"According to the test I took a few weeks back, I'm twelve weeks far, now. So you should be seeing your son or daughter in about six months."

Bellamy was speechless for a long moment. He kept looking between her face and her belly over and over again. There _was_ a tiny bump.

"How did I not see this before? How did you hide that bump?" he asked, gently resting his large hand on her belly.

She shrugged, a coy smile on her face. "It's only begun to show recently. And I've been careful to wear large shirts. Yours, in fact."

Bellamy grinned. " _You_ had my shirts. I thought I had lost them somewhere." But to be honest, all the clothes were pretty much the same – gray, worn out, and formless – so he couldn't have noticed it.

Bellamy had this blissful smile on his face, the kind that you just can't take off. "But why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I wanted to be sure. I read that some women lose their child in the first three months. I guess I just didn't want to put your hopes up and then end up losing it."

He looped his arm around her shoulders. "You know I love you, right?" She nodded. "Good. I just wanted to make sure you remembered." He paused and then kissed her on her soft lips. "When do you want to tell the others?"

"I don't know. Maybe we keep it for ourselves a little bit longer? I know they're all family, now, but I'd rather say it the day I really can't hide it anymore."

"Okay." He still had that stupid grin on his face. "Do you already know if it's a girl or a boy?"

She shook her head. "Nope. And I don't think I want to know, to be honest. What would you want it to be?"

"A baby, preferably."

Jane burst out laughing. "Bell!" She pushed him playfully and Bellamy rolled on the floor, laughing.

"What's going on?" Raven asked, as she and Echo came back from the airlock.

Bellamy sat back up and he and Jane exchanged a look. "Was that really you spacewalking, Echo?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said proudly. "That was awesome."

Bellamy laughed and shook his head in disbelief. "A Grounder in Space-"

"An oxymoron," Echo cut him, "we know. And you're the worst moron in Space."

Raven burst out laughing. "Echo's an oxymoron and Bellamy is a moron. Good one." She slapped her leg, and sat on the floor next to Jane. "Seriously. It was a good one."

Jane laughed, too. "I should have thought of it first," she said rolling her eyes.

Echo sat on the floor with them, too. "So, when are you two making babies again for us aunts and uncles?"

Bellamy and Jane quickly looked at each other. Echo always had the terrible habit of putting her foot in it. And this wasn't the first time.

Bellamy shrugged. "Oh, you know, we have time. It's not like were indefinitely stuck in space or anything."

"But you'll be the first to know if it happens," Jane quickly added.

"Yeah, well that's obvious," Raven said rolling her eyes.

The four of them stayed on the floor for another hour, talking and laughing, and making puns at each other's expense. Bellamy couldn't keep his hands off his wife, always pulling her close to him, as if protecting her from the others; but protecting, the baby, really. Jane kept pushing his hands away playfully, and Raven and Echo put it down to simply being a newlywed couple. Even though they knew they had been together for far more longer than that.

At some point, they heard steps in the hall, and Monty and Harper appeared around the corner, hand in hand.

"Monty!" Bellamy said, inviting them both to side down with them. "Come join us. I need another guy here. I'm outnumbered, right now."

Monty and Harper chuckled and sat with them, and they all laughed and talked for a few minutes. "Us guys are always outnumbered, Bellamy," Monty said and they chuckled.

Harper scooted over to Jane and leaned towards her. "Jane, can I talk to you for a minute?" she whispered.

"Sure," Jane said, and they both stood and walked away from the group.

"Where are you going?" Bellamy asked.

"I'll be right back, Bell." She flashed him a smile and he let it go. When they were out of earshot of the group, the girls stopped. "What's going on?" she asked Harper.

Harper tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, clearly embarrassed by whatever subject she was about to broach. "I, um, I was wondering if you, as the only medic we have here, can uh…" she trailed off. How was it so hard to talk about this, but so easy to handle guns and learn how to shoot?

"It's okay," Jane said. "You can tell me. What's wrong? Are you sick?"

"No," Harper said, chuckling nervously. "I- Monty and I were wondering if you knew how to take out an IUD, actually," she said very fast and softly.

Jane smiled. "Well, as a matter of fact, I do. Not later than three months ago I was looking that up in the medical book."

"So you can?"

Jane took a deep breath and let out a nervous chuckle. "I have the theory, but I've never done it for real. You want me to try?"

"You've never done it before?"

"Um, no. I never had the chance to. I wasn't a medic or anything close to that before coming up here. But I'm sure the medical book will help me. From what I read, it's not really that complicated."

Harper nodded. "Okay, do it."

"Now?"

"Why not?"

Jane eyed her friend suspiciously. "Wait. Does Monty know about this?"

"Yes. He's making a diversion with the others so no one walks on us in the med bay."

Jane's lips formed a small "O". "So you want to do this alone?"

"Yeah, I'd rather. Well, it's not like Monty's never seen me naked before," Harper said blushing, "but I'd rather do this alone. Just with you."

Jane was silent for a moment. "Okay. Let's go." She started to walk away and Harper followed, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Sit down on the table," Jane said. "I'll need some time to get ready." Harper obeyed and watched Jane as she took out the tablet with the medical book on it and typing a few things in it. Jane read the procedure again, and then looked for the surgical tools she would need. She didn't have everything, but she would have to make do with what she had. "I'm ready," Jane said. "Are you?"

Harper swallowed and nodded. "Yeah."

"Lie down," Jane said softly. "It's really not complicated. Maybe a little uncomfortable, but not painful. I'm just going to pull the little string, and the IUD's arms will fold up and it'll slip out. Okay?"

Harper nodded again. When Jane asked her to take off her pants and underwear, she obeyed. They tried not to do any eye contact in the process, because it was awkward for both a them. A real medic wouldn't be embarrassed. But Jane wasn't a real medic. She was the closest thing they had, but she was not the real thing. Sometimes, she wished Clarke or Dr. Abby Griffin was with them. Oh well.

Jane took one of the surgical instrument and placed it in Harper's vagina and opened it. Then, she looked inside with a small light. Jane felt really awkward and looked away, taking a deep breath to steady herself. Then she focused on her task. "Okay, I see it." She paused and took a pair of small surgical pliers. "I'm going in," she said, and Harper sucked in a breath. "Sorry, my hands are a little bit shaky," Jane said, trying to loosen up the atmosphere of the room. Harper chuckled nervously.

"Okay, got it." Jane slowly pulled out the IUD and saw the tiny arms fold on themselves. She held it up for Harper to see. "There, done. See? Not too bad, huh?"

They both chuckled nervously and Harper put her clothes back on.

"So," Jane said, not meeting Harper's eyes, cleaning the medical instruments. "You guys want a baby?"

"Yeah," Harper said, a smile in her voice. "We figured this was the safest place to have a baby, anyway." She paused. "Thanks. For your help."

"No problem."

Harper walked away and Jane was left alone in the medical bay to finish cleaning up. she grinned, knowing that her baby wouldn't grow up the only child on the Ark. Or at least she hoped he or she wouldn't be the only child. When she was finished putting everything away, she headed for the door, and bumped into Bellamy who came in just at the same time.

"Jane, what were you doing tin here? You said you'd come back? What happened?" He held her shoulder and searched her eyes.

"Everything's fine. I was with Harper. No one is sick, I promise."

"Then what was it about?" he said, frowning.

Janes smiled. "She wanted me to take out her IUD."

"Oh," was all he said. Then he grinned. "That's good news for our little plum, right?" he said, pulling her gently into his arms and kissing her.

* * *

 _ **Hey! thanks for reading, still! I hope this chapter didn't gross you out^^**_

 _ **anyway, I've given some thought to the rest of the story, and there should be 30 chapters in all, that's 6 remaining chapters... Is there anything you'd like to see and you'd want me to try to include next?**_


	26. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25**_

Jane's delivery in space was pretty much the same as on earth. But without Clarke. The only person still here that had been with her when she had Octavia was Harper. And Harper stayed with Jane through the whole thing. It took hours. Raven was also there to help them, and they had locked the door, keeping Bellamy and the others outside. Bellamy stopped counting how many times he had paced the hall in front of the medical bay. How he wished to be in there with Jane. But all he could hear were screams and groans and Harper and Raven telling her to push and that it would be okay. Bellamy tried to kick the door open more than once, and Murphy and Monty tried to calm him down.

But after eight hours, Bellamy finally heard a tiny baby's cry. He froze. This was it. His second child was born. He stared at the door, waiting.

A few minutes later, Raven came out with a huge smile on her face. "You can go in, Bell."

He didn't need to be asked twice. "I got this," he said in his deep voice. He walked inside and saw Jane on the bed, exhausted, and holding a tiny bundle in her arms. Harper was taking away the bloody towels and washing her hands in the basin. She glanced at him and smiled, but he didn't notice. He only had eyes for his wife and newborn child.

Jane looked up to Bellamy and smiled. "You have a son," she whispered.

Bellamy couldn't contain his joy and a sob escaped him. He wiped the tears away from his face and sat on the bed next to her. She was breast feeding her baby and he simply stared at the two most important people in his life, right now. When Jane was done feeding him, she looked at Bellamy.

"You wanna hold him?"

Bellamy nodded and Jane placed their baby son in his arms. "Atticus," he said softly, giving him the name they had agreed upon it if was a boy.

Jane smiled, let her head fall back in exhaustion and closed her eyes. "Atticus," she repeated, trying her son's name on her lips for the first time for real. They both stayed like this, not moving, and not making any noise for some time. Harper was still cleaning up around them.

A soft nock on the door made Atticus jump in his daddy's arms. "Come in," Bellamy called out, and the baby started crying, startled by his father's deep voice. Bellamy stood and walked around the room to calm him down.

One by one, the others came into the room and stood all around Jane's bed.

"Let me introduce you to Atticus Blake," Bellamy said proudly.

All around the Blakes, the other uncles and aunts grinned proudly at this new little bundle of joy. They all asked if Jane and the baby were okay, and were relieved to learn that both were safe and in good health.

By now, everyone knew Monty and Harper were trying to have a baby. But so far, no luck. Harper sometimes complained that the IUD was useless and should never had had it in the first place. What she was barren? She did have a family thing going on. But barren? They hoped not. Although they both loved Jane and Bellamy dearly, it was hard for them to stand here with the others and look at their newborn son. And Harper had gone throught the delivery with Jane.

Murphy looped his arm around Emori's shoulders. "So, when's our turn?" he said, looking with envy at baby Atticus.

Emori burst out with a forced laugh. Then she stopped and looked at John. "You're serious."

"Yeah," he said tentatively, taking his arm off of her. "Sorry I brought it up." He shrugged it off. But Emori was not done with him.

"You want a baby?" she asked again to be sure.

Murphy tucked his fists in his pockets and shrugged. "We'll talk about this later." He looked at her from the corner of his eye. "This isn't the right time, Em."

"You think so? Then you shouldn't have brought it up, John. You know I can't."

"Look, let it go, okay? It was just a joke."

"No, it didn't seem like a joke, John. I know well enough to know when you're not joking."

"Guys," Harper said. "If you're gonna scream at each other, you better do that outside. Atticus is squirming in Bell's arms."

"Yeah, we might just do that," Emori said, grabbing John's arm and pulling him out of the room. "Come on."

The rest of the group was silent – except for Atticus who had started to cry in Bellamy's arms – as Murphy and Emori left the room. Jane was exhausted but she still held out her arms for Bellamy to hand her their baby boy.

"It's okay, Jane. I got this." Jane closed her eyes again and let Bellamy handle Atticus for now. She wanted her son back, but she didn't have the energy to fight anymore. She let her body relax against the pillow and blankets. Sleep was slowly claiming her.

"Jane, are you okay?" Echo said, frantic, thinking that Jane was slowly dying. Too many women in Azgeda had died in childbirth.

"It's okay," Harper said. "She's been in labor for eight hours. She's exhausted. She just needs some sleep." She chuckled. "If it's like when she had Octavia, she'll be up and about before you know it."

Bellamy laughed softly, still walking around the room to soothe his baby boy. "She was just crazy. There's no reason for her to be up and about, up here. There isn't much to do. I'd rather she rested as long as she needed."

"Yeah, I second that," Raven said.

"I third that," came a small sleepy voice.

Bellamy smiled and looked at wife. "We should let her sleep."

"But maybe in a better bed?" Raven said. "She would be better in your room."

"Right." Bellamy handed Baby Atticus to Harper. "I'll carry her there." He pulled her blankets away and carried her in his arms. Monty opened the door for them and Harper followed behind with the Newborn. Raven and Echo stayed behind to take out the dirty sheets from the medical bed. They decided to throw them away. Cleaning off the blood would be a waste of time if they had dozens of other sheets and beds on the Ring.

In the distance, they could still hear Emori and Murphy yelling at each other.

"If these two get out of this fight unscathed, it's a miracle," Raven said.

"It's not the first time," Echo replied.

"Yeah, but I think this was just the final straw, Murphy talking about having a baby and all. Emori can't have children. And I don't think she ever will."

"I'm afraid she's not going to survive space," Echo said.

"Why not? You're surviving it."

Echo chuckled. "I'm – was – a spy. I adapt to people and places. Emori was cast away as an infant. She never fit anywhere." She paused. "The only place she ever fit was with Murphy. And I don't know how that will end up, to be honest."

Raven and Echo were silent for a long moment. When they were finished cleaning up, they heard Monty over the speakers. "Dinner's ready, folks."

They all headed to the dining area. All but Jane and Atticus – who were sleeping – and Emori – steaming off. Murphy was there alone. Monty looked at him expectantly, and Murphy shook his head.

"What do you mean, 'no'?" Bellamy asked.

Murphy sighed heavily. "She said we were over."

"Don't worry," Monty said. "She'll come back."

"Not this time," John said. "I'm afraid I crossed a line I can't uncross."

"What? Mentioning having a baby?" Bellamy said.

Murphy nodded. "Yeah. And I knew I shouldn't have said it. People like her, called 'a stain in the bloodline' can't have children. And I knew it. I just forgot."

" _Can't_ or _won't_?" Raven asked, to be sure.

" _Can't_. The abnormality was due to the radiation. And people like her can't have children. And I knew it," he said, banging his fist on the table. "I shouldn't have said that. I should _not_ have said that."

After that, they were all silent for a moment, eating in silence.

"How's Jane?" Harper asked Bellamy.

"Sleeping. She's exhausted and weak, now."

"But she's strong," Raven said. "Don't worry."

x-x-x

Less than a week later, Jane was up and about with baby Atticus secured on her back with a makeshift baby carrier made out of bed sheets. The others loved the new arrival to Skaikru, and would always fight over who would carry him next.

Emori stayed alone in a room for a few days. She knew she could never have a child, and she thought John loved her for who she was, not _what_ she was. It felt as though he loved her only because she was a woman and could have a child. And that hurt her more than anything. But John didn't think that way. Of course, he had loved her on Earth. But up here in Space? It was different. Emori didn't really fit, here. They had drifted apart as the weeks and months passed. But Murphy's question about their turn to have a baby was the last straw. Emori couldn't handle it anymore. And neither could Murphy.

But now he felt free. He could do whatever the hell he wanted. Whenever the hell he wanted and with whomever the hell he wanted. And that was a great feeling.

x-x-x

One night, Jane and Bellamy were lying down in the darkness of their room, their two-months-old baby boy sleeping in a makeshift crib nearby. He had his arms around Jane and her cheek was pressed on his chest. She tried to breathe at the same time as he did, two hearts beating as one. She gently ran her fingers on his muscled arms and stumbled upon a familiar mark.

"Trikru," she whispered. "Now who's the oxymoron?"

Bellamy heard the smile in her whisper, and tshey both chuckled.

"The mark's useless, now."

"Don't say that, Bell. It's a reminder of what we went through on the Ground." She ran her index finger on the pattern scared on his arm. "And it's a reminder of who you are. You're Trikru."

"I'm Trikru because it was the only way to protect you," he said softly, his lips tickling her hair.

"You wouldn't have done it, otherwise?"

"I don't know. But as a certain someone said once, every stupid decision I took was to protect you and Octavia."

"Having your arm marked wasn't a stupid decision. It was wise. It helped save all our lives."

"Not all," he said, his head falling on the pillow.

"Bell. Listen to me." She waited for him to look at her, even in the darkness. "You did the best you could. I don't know what we would have done without you. Or Clarke, for that matter. Both of you kept us alive. And I know we sometimes take it for granted, but I never properly thanked you for all you did." She paused, and placed a light kiss on his lips. "I love you," she whispered.

He kissed her back, one hand on the back of her neck, and rolled her under him. He kissed her again and again, not stopping until they were both out of breath…


	27. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26**_

 _Third year in Space…_

"Atticus!" Bellamy called out after his two-year-old son. "Stop running around Jasper, you're making him dizzy," he said, barking a laugh. These two little guys were the main entertainment on the Ark.

"And you're making us dizzy, too," Raven said, laughing.

Jasper Greene was fifteen months old, and highly sharpened by his older friend, Atticus. The two boys were confirmed partners in crime. You could always hear them laugh and run around the ring, with one of the adults trying to keep up with them. If you didn't hear them, they were either sleeping – and you better prayed it was the case – or getting into trouble somewhere.

This time, they were being clowns, knowing very well that they were loved and cherished by all. Jasper laughed so hard that he toppled over. He was silent for a second, and then laughed even louder. Atticus laughed, too, and ran faster and faster.

Jane laughed with the others, her hand pressing some sore parts of her yet again growing belly. She was sitting in front of her husband, her back to his chest, and he had his arms around her.

"You okay?" he said softly, noticing that she was pressing her hand on her belly.

"Yeah," she breathed out. "A small contraction. Don't worry."

"Already? But you're not due until next month."

"I know. It happens sometimes. Don't worry," she said again, holding her breath until the contraction passed.

After some more laughing and running around for the boys, Bellamy stood and caught his son mid-run. "Okay, young man. Enough for today. Time for bed."

"Nooooo," the little boy whined and tried to squirm himself out of his dad's arms. But Bellamy held good.

"Okay, let's say goodnight to everyone." He lowered Atticus to each person's face so Atticus could place an awkward wet kiss on their cheeks and receive one, too. And last was his mommy.

"Good night, big boy," Jane said, placing a kiss on his forehead and shuffling through his dark curls. Atticus blew a kiss to his mom and Bellamy took him away airplane-mode, making noises all the way to his room. Jane noticed now easier it was to raise Atticus on the Ark. And she felt a sore spot in her heart, thinking of her oldest daughter, trapper under the ground, in a bunker with 1100 people. She was four years old, now. Jane tried to imagine how she would look like, now.

Harper also took Baby Jasper to bed, and now the 'adults' could rest without the two troublemakers running around. Raven helped Jane up from the floor and they all sat on the makeshift couches. Again, Jane held her breath, waiting for the contraction to pass.

"Hey, everything okay?" Echo asked Jane.

She showed a thumbs-up, gritting her teeth against the pain. When she could breathe again, she said, "Fine. Happens all the time."

Raven frowned. "You're not due 'till next month."

"I know. But it's totally normal, trust me. I read every single thing on pregnancy I could find on the Tablet. It happens."

"You sure?"

"Yes." She tried to breathe and relax, but she knew a contraction would come again. It was not unusual for a woman to have strong contractions for a week a month before the due date. She just had to rest and not walk around too much.

After talking with Monty – who had joined Harper and Jasper – for a bit, Murphy joined Raven on the couch and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Jane smiled. She had always wanted to see Raven happy. And ever since she and Murphy were together, she knew she was happier than she had ever been.

Being with Murphy had given Raven a new motivation to her life. She started seriously looking for a solution for Hydrazine, but it was no use. She might as well rack her brain to find something, nothing useful came. The only thing she was able to do was fix the radio Echo had destroyed to keep Bellamy away from Clarke. It took new scavenged parts and wires, but she managed. "Did you actually meet me?" she said when the others didn't believe she had fixed it.

x-x-x

Two weeks later, Jane and Bellamy had their third child, a little girl, whom the named Persephone. Bellamy somehow managed to convince Jane that this was a good name, and Jane accepted. But she secretly hoped it would be a boy so she didn't have to call her daughter Persephone. But it was a girl. She didn't have time to be disappointed, though, because when she saw her baby girl, she loved her with all her heart, and was the first one to call her by her given name, Persephone. This time, Bellamy stayed with Jane during the whole delivery, while Monty and Murphy watched over Atticus.

Jane stayed in bed for a week, leaving Atticus to Bellamy and the others, while she waited for her strength to return. She had lost a lot of blood during the delivery. But Persephone was strong and a beautiful little lady with her daddy's eyes. She was the only one with Bellamy's eyes.

At the end of her resting week, she heard a small knock on her door.

"Come in," she called out, Persephone in her arms, cooing.

Monty walked in, closing the door behind him. "Hi," he said awkwardly. "How are you doing?"

"Better. You? What's up?"

Monty sat at the foot of Jane's bed. "You know Raven fixed the radio, right?" Jane nodded. "Well, I just heard Clarke."

"She's still alive," Jane said in awe. "The girl is invincible, immortal. I can't believe it. What did she say?"

"Pretty much the same, really. _Hi Bellamy, it's been 1207 days since Praimfaya, but I'm still alive._ Yada, yada. She just talks about her day and what she's been doing and all." He frowned. "She also mentioned someone called Maddi or something."

"Who's that?"

"No idea. She must have already talked about him or her in previous messages." He paused, searching Jane's face. "What do I do with Bellamy. Do I tell him I heard Clarke again?"

It didn't take long for Jane to decide. "No. let's keep it to ourselves, for now. It's no use telling everyone and keeping Bellamy in the dark. I don't want him to go rogue like last time." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not sure he would, though," Monty said.

"No, maybe not. But let's not take any risks. Just change the frequency where Clarke is. You can listen to her if you want. But I think that until we have a solution to go back down to Earth, listening to her messages is not a priority."

"You're right," he finally said. "I'll make sure no one knows."

"Well, you can tell Harper, if you want."

"Nah. She and Clarke weren't even that close. She wouldn't care." He chuckled. "I'll change the codes to the Com Room again in case Bellamy wants to wander there in the future."

Janes chuckled and cooed back at Persephone on her lap, who was protesting because her mother had her attention elsewhere…

x-x-x

A week later, Jane was carrying Persephone around on her back in some king of sling-shot baby carrier, trying to keep up with Atticus and Jasper running around. It was just after lunch and everyone was digesting in the couches. It was Jane's turn to look after the kids.

"Jane?"

Jane turned around at the sound of her name. "Hey, Echo. What's up?"

"Nothing. They're all sleeping back there. It was kinda boring. And you know I can't sleep during the day."

Jane chuckled. "That makes two of us." Persephone started to whine and squirm in Jane's back.

"You want me to give her to you?" Echo offered.

"Yeah. I think she's hungry."

Echo took the baby girl in her arms and gave her to her mother who sat on the floor, her back against the wall, and started to breastfeed Persephone. Echo sat next to her, keeping an eye on Atticus and Jasper.

"Hey, boys!" Echo called out. "Stay here, don't go too far."

Atticus stuck out his tongue to Echo.

"Atticus, come back here!" Jane said. And Atticus knew that when his mommy used this tone of voice, he had to obey. He carefully walked back to his mom, but didn't stop too close to her. "Closer, Atticus."

He obeyed, not making eye-contact. He stole a glance to Echo who was trying hard not to laugh.

"Don't stick out your tongue, honey," Jane said softly. "It's not pretty and not nice. And aunt Echo doesn't like it. Say you're sorry."

Atticus stayed silent.

"You want me to tell daddy?" Jane threatened him.

Atticus shook his head. "Sowy", he said softly.

"Aw, it's okay, buddy," Echo said. "You can go play, now."

Atticus didn't have to be told twice. He ran back to Jasper who was waiting for his friend on the other side of the hall.

"Thanks for not laughing out loud," Jane said to Echo, and both burst out laughing.

"It was hard, I have to admit. That poor kid!"

"Oh, come on. He needs to be taught what's right and wrong before we go down to the Ground. Whenever that is." Jane rolled her eyes. "Do you think we'll ever find a solution to go back?"

Echo sighed. "I really hope so. I don't think I could live my whole life up here."

"Yeah, neither can I." They were silent for a moment and Jane switched Persephone to the other side. "Speaking of the Ground, Monty heard Clarke again."

"Oh, crap. Does Bellamy know?"

"No. And we're not telling him."

"Good choice. What did she say?"

"The usual. Last time she called, it was 1207 days since Praimfaya. But look who's counting."

Echo chuckled. "I stopped counting after three months. We're stuck up here, and we don't even know how long." She paused a few seconds, not hearing any noise. "Atticus? Jasper? Where are you?" she stood. "I'll be right back."

* * *

 _ **Hi everyone! sorry for the waiting, We had a 3-day WE, here, and i didnt have internet or my computer... and sorry for the rather short chapter. But thanks for still sticking up with me and my story! see ya soon!**_


	28. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27**_

 _Six years and five days in Space…_

"Raven?" Bellamy said, walking into the Com Room. "Is everything okay?" She shook her head. Raven was lying down on the floor, arms and legs spread out. She looked like a star on the floor. She sighed and closed her eyes. "Raven, when was the last time you slept?" he asked, sitting on the ground next to her.

"Last year?" she chuckled humorlessly.

Bellamy rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Seriously."

"I don't know, really. All I've been thinking about is that the Earth has been survivable for a year, now, but I still haven't found a solution for Hydrazine." She paused and stared at the wires running all over the ceiling. "We're stuck up here, Bellamy. I'm so sorry…" she trailed off, tears streaming down her temples and into her hair. "And it's all my fault," she continued between sobs.

"No, it's not. It's _all_ our fault. We decided to come up here in the first place. And you were the one to warn us that we didn't have enough fuel to come back." He chuckled. "Trust me when I tell you we had other things in mind back then."

"Like not dying?" she said, half laughing and half crying.

"Yeah, like not dying." He paused and looked at her. "Look, we're gonna find a solution, okay? Even if it takes us twenty years."

"But I don't want to stay twenty years up here, Bell. I'm sick of this place."

"Yeah, me too. But right now, it's all we have, and it's our home, like it or not."

"I don't like it."

They were both silent for a long moment, both lost in their own thoughts. At some point, Raven sat up, stretching her sore back.

"Raven," Bellamy said, "the people from the Ark took the whole Ark down when they came to Earth. Can't we do the same? Take the Ring down, I mean."

Raven looked at Bellamy. "Brilliant," she said slowly. "But if we do – and I have no idea how to do that, yet – there won't be any Space Shelter left for us to go to again."

"Let's just assume we won't need it anymore," Bellamy said. "Let's just take the Ring down."

Raven stood and started pacing back and forth in the Com Room, muttering to herself. Then, out of nowhere, she pressed the Intercom button for the whole Ring. "Monty? We need you in the Com Room. Now." She grinned at Bellamy. "Now that we have something new to dig into, we might actually find something."

Bellamy stood just as Monty walked in, a couple minutes later. "What's wrong?" he said, frowning.

Raven was beaming. "Bellamy just had a brilliant idea."

"Concerning…?"

"Getting back down to the Ground."

"Oh. Which is?" Monty asked.

Bellamy and Raven looked at each other. "Taking the whole Ring down," they said at the same time.

Monty's eyebrows shot all the way up to his hairline. "It _is_ brilliant," he said, going for the computers and typing in some stuff Bellamy couldn't understand. "All we need to know is how they took the Ark down, and then we can do the same."

Raven frowned, thinking of something. "But why did they leave the Ring up here in the first place? Why didn't it come down with the rest of the ship?"

Monty and Raven exchanged a glance. "We're going to have to find that out," Monty finally said, much less enthusiastic than before. He looked at Raven again and then focused on his screen, typing other words in. A history of what had happened to the Ark appeared and he quickly went over it. Raven and Bellamy stood behind him, also looking at the screen.

"Well?" Bellamy said after a minute.

Monty sighed. "They stopped the propellers that kept them turning and in orbit and the whole ship went down, detaching itself from the Ring."

"But why?" Raven asked. "Why did the Ring stay in space?"

"It was designed to stay in space whatever happened. We'd have to find a way to take it out of its orbit so it would fall down… like the rest of the ARK."

Raven frowned and stayed silent. But it was clear that her mind was going 100 miles per hour. "What we need is a push. Something to propel us out of its orbit and zero-G and down to the ground."

"Exactly," Monty said. "But what would be big enough or strong enough to do this?"

They were all silent for a long time.

"What about going back down with the rocket we came in with?" Bellamy suggested.

"We don't have enough fuel, remember?" Raven said, rolling her eyes. "That's why we're looking for another solution."

"Yeah, but hear me out. If we can go down with the Ark in a free fall, why can't we do that with the rocket? How far can we go with the fuel we have left?"

Raven shrugged. "Probably two thirds of the way. Why?"

"Can't we use the Hydrazine to propel the rocket out if the orbit and then fall down on the Earth?"

"And die?" Raven said sarcastically. "Great idea."

Bellamy frowned, not following. "What about your fall with the launch pod?"

"It was designed to be launched from the Ark. But Bell, the falling speed would be enough to kill us. Let alone crash us to the ground."

"Water!" Monty shouted. "Can we fall in water?"

Raven froze. This was exactly what Luna had suggested, six years ago, when she and Abby needed to go into zero-G to make Nightblood.

"Monty, you're a genius." She darted away from the Com Room to the hangar where the rocket was. Bellamy and Monty ran after her. It wasn't hard to catch up with her, especially with that brace on her leg.

"What are you doing, Raven?" Bellamy called out after her.

"Simulations!" she said, panting. She pushed open the Hangar doors and opened the rocket's door. She sat inside and turned the simulations on. She totally ignored the two guys and went to work. "Computer. I want a simulation to go back to Earth with the remaining Hydrazine. And with eleven people on board," she said making a face, knowing all too well that this was asking too much. The machine hummed and set the simulation starting. Bellamy and Monty watched from the small door.

"Re-entry trajectory has to be perfect," Raven mumbled, typing in words into the computer.

"Raven listen," Monty said. "Perfect sucks, remember? As long as we all end up in one piece, it's ok."

"Right." She sighed. "All I have to do is a control crash right into the water. Right." She took a deep breath. "Okay, Computer. Let's do this."

"Raven wait," Bellamy said. "Screw the computer. Fly it yourself."

She looked at her two friends and nodded, sweat beads appearing on her forehead. She focused on her task at hand. "Computer, put me on Manual Mode."

"Manual Mode engaged. Rocket ready to launch," the robotic simulation voice said. "The door must be closed."

Bellamy and Monty stepped inside closing the door, and made themselves small to let Raven work. She strapped herself in the seat and ordered the computer to simulate the launch from the Ark. Raven and the boys stared at the screens. Bellamy and Monty didn't say a word as Raven flew the rocket out of orbit and started the fall.

"Manual Override," she ordered.

"Manual Override engaged," the computer said.

She grabbed the control stick and focused hard.

"Landing pad within range at 600 feet," the robotic voice said. "Target now visible. Range 300 feet." Pause. "Course correction needed immediately." Warning sounds turned on as the screen showed the water coming at them fast. "Target trajectory unknown." The beeping warning sounds continued. All the screens blinked red in warning. Raven switched a couple of buttons Bellamy and Monty didn't know what they did, and stared at the screen. "Brace for impact," the computer said.

The rocket crashed into the sea, and Raven sighed, still watching the screen for the results.

"Mission just failed. Exterior damage: 30%. Cargo destruction: 0%. Fatality: 0%."

"We're good," Raven whispered.

"Schematics programmed," the computer said.

"We're good!" Raven exclaimed, unbuckling herself and standing up. She turned around and faced Monty and Bellamy with a huge grin. "We're good," she repeated again. "We can do this. And I took every last drop of fuel, which took me down two thirds of the way. The last part is free fall, but if we stuff the rocket with enough pillows and any foam we can find, we should make it." She grinned again. "I can put her down in the water just offshore, closest to the green patch we saw on the Earth."

They all climbed out of the rocket and Bellamy embraced Raven. "I knew you could do it," he said.

Monty simply grinned. "Let's go tell the others." Raven and Bellamy nodded and they practically ran back to the Com Room.

"Emergency meeting in the Com Room," Monty called everyone through the speakers. "I repeat: emergency meeting right now in the Com Room. Everyone."

It was rare to have a meeting like this with everyone outside of meals. But within five minutes, everyone was there, even the three kids: five-years-old Atticus, four-years-old Jasper and two-and-a-half-years-old Persephone.

She ran to her daddy and Bellamy scooped her up in his arm. "Hello Princess," he said, placing a kiss on the top of her head. She giggled and snuggled comfortably in his arms, sucking on her thumb. Jane joined her husband and daughter, wrapping Bellamy's waist with her arm.

"So, what's the big deal?"

Bellamy grinned. "You'll see."

"All right everyone, listen up!" Raven said. "Your attention, please." She waited for everyone to look at her and stop talking. She grinned. "We're going back home."

"For real?" Jane asked, squeezing Bellamy against her.

"Yep," Raven said. "Monty and Bellamy helped me find a solution and-"

"How?" Murphy asked.

"Our people came down with the Ark. We're gonna do the same thing, but with the rocket. I'm going to land us in the water, as close as possible to the shore."

Harper frowned. "But you said we didn't have enough Hydrazine."

Raven explained what she did in the simulation. "Now, I have to calculate the exact time to launch so we can land near the Green Patch on Earth. But you can start putting aside what you want to take down. I'm afraid we're never going to see this place again. So anything you leave up here will be lost forever. Number one on the priority list are pillows and mattresses. We made it in the rocket with eight people to come up here. We're going down with eleven, plus whatever we need not to crash inside the rocket." She took a big breath. "Eleven people in a rocket made for one. But we're gonna make it."

While Raven and Monty started on the calculations to know when to launch, the others started gathering necessities (like food), pillows and mattresses.

Bellamy walked along the hall with Jane at his side, his little Princess on the other side, and Atticus running ahead of them. He stopped at the window and stared at something that had not been there before.

"Daddy, look," Atticus said pointing on the window pane. "A big spaceship."

Bellamy and Jane joined Atticus at the window. He took Persephone on his hip and they stared as a huge square-ish spaceship flying towards them. He squinted his eyes.

 ** _ELIGIUS corporation – Gagarin PRISONER TRANSPORT_** _,_ it read.

"What the hell is that?" Bellamy mumbled for only him and Jane to hear…


	29. Chapter 28

_**Sorry for the little delay... I had a really busy weekend, and schoolwork is overwhelming right now... anyway... here's a chapter for you!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 28**_

 _Six years and 6 days in space…_

"ELIGIUS to Circle Space ship, over," the voice resonated in the Com Room. It was the first voice they heard on the radio since Clarke. Raven and Bellamy exchanged a look.

Bellamy nodded and Raven took the radio. "Ark Station to ELIGIUS, we hear you, over."

"My name is Robert McCreary," the male voice said. "We're on our way down to Earth. Can we dock on your Space ship? Over."

Raven made a face and the others shrugged. "Why? Over." Raven said.

"We just want to make sure you guys are okay before landing… Over."

Bellamy raised an eyebrow in confusion. Why would they want to know that? And how did they know they were here? Bellamy took the radio from Raven. "How many of you are there? Over," he asked, instead.

"A few dozens. We're miners. We've been asleep for a hundred years. Over."

Bellamy thought for a moment, all eyes on him.

"Bell," Jane said, breaking the silence. "They might be our ride back home."

Bellamy looked at Jane with so much love in his eyes and he smiled. "You're right." He turned to Raven. "Where can they dock?"

She raised an eyebrow and thought for a second. "Hangar B. It's the only one left, anyway."

He nodded. "ELIGIUS, are you still there? Over."

"Yes."

"You can dock on Hangar B, on the other side from where you are. We'll be waiting for you. Over."

"Thank you, Ark Station. Over and out."

Bellamy put the radio down. "Let's go meet them." Then he paused. "Wait a minute. How did we answer since our emitters are fried?"

"No idea," Raven said. Maybe it's not radio… satellite?"

"But we don't even know who they are," Harper said.

"Maybe not," Bellamy said, heading for the door. "But Jane's right. If they can take us to the ground, we better make friends fast."

"But what about our rocket?"

Raven chuckled. "If we can go to the Ground with them, we have a much better chance of surviving. Come on, let's go meet them."

The eleven members of _Skaikru 2.0_ walked all the way to Hangar B to greet the newcomers. Their spaceship was huge. Once they were sure the ship was inside the Docking station in Hangar B, Raven closed the door. They waited for the pressure to stabilize, and then waved at the newcomers. Their ship door hissed open, revealing dozens of heads. A bearded man walked down the walkway, and the group behind him followed.

Bellamy tried to count them, but there was much more than just a couple dozen people.

"Greetings," the man said, coming over to the group waiting near the door. "I'm Robert McCreary." He held out his hand for shaking.

Raven and Bellamy exchanged a look. Bellamy held out his hand, too. "Bellamy Blake," he said, introducing himself. He lifted an eyebrow and stared at the man. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"Like I said on the radio, we're miners and we've been asleep for a hundred years."

"But where?" Bellamy asked again.

"Wait a minute," Raven said. "I heard Abby and Jackson talk about Nightblood miners sent in space." She frowned. "You're all criminals."

"Unfortunately, yes," Robert said. "We were part of the _Asteroid Mining Penal Colony_. Once our sentence done, we were supposed to sleep until now. We woke up pretty much at the same time, three months ago, and we've been traveling towards Earth since then. We were about to head to Earth when we saw light on your ship."

Bellamy chuckled. "You'd have come tomorrow, we would have been gone already. We're packing."

"You have something to get down?"

"Yeah-"

"No," Raven said, cutting Bellamy. "Actually, we don't. We did, but we don't have enough Hydrazine to go back. It would have been a free fall into the water, and hoping for the best."

"Oh, wow. Come with us, then," Robert offered, a smile on his face.

"Yeah, thanks," Raven said.

"Wait, we need to talk about it," Bellamy said, using his head like Clarke told him to. "Give us just a minute." Robert nodded and Bellamy lead his group out of earshot, down the hall. "Guys, what do you think? Should we go with them or try Raven's rocket?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "It's obvious, isn't it? Their ship is way better than ours. We have a chance of not making it with my rocket and-"

"But what about your simulations?" Monty asked.

"A lot of things can go wrong in real life."

"Jane?" Bellamy said, turning to his wife. "What do you think? You said they could be our ride home."

She shrugged, unsure now. "I don't know. I don't really feel like trusting them. They're all pretty serious criminals…"

Murphy laughed. "Jane, stop being a wuss. We're just going down to Earth, and then every man for himself."

"Every _man_ for himself?" Emori repeated.

Murphy rolled his eyes. "Every _group_ for himself, if you prefer. We just use the ride."

"Harper? Monty? Echo?" Bellamy asked.

They shrugged. "I'm with Murphy," Monty said.

"Okay let's vote," Bellamy said. "All in favor say _Aye_ ," he said, raising his hand. Raven, Murphy, Emori, Monty and Harper followed, saying _Aye_. "All opposed say _Nay_." Jane and Echo said _Nay_. "The vote decided," Bellamy said, looking apagogically at Jane and Echo. "We're going with them."

Bellamy went back to Hangar B, followed by his crew, and was met with the whole ELIGIUS ship crew waiting on the deck. "Oh, wow, there are a lot of you guys."

"A hundred," Robert said. "But there is room for another dozen. How many are you?"

"Eight adults and three kids."

"Been busy," Robert said, winking at Bellamy. "How long have you been here?"

"Six years," Raven said. "And eager to get back down."

A young man with brown skin and curly hair from the ELIGIUS crew laughed. "Try one hundred years," he called out.

"I don't want to boast or anything, but we stayed a hundred years on this ship, too, before going back to the Ground, and then back up," Monty said.

"Okay," Jane said, Persephone on her hip, taking a step in between the two groups. "Let's stop this little fight right here." She looked at Robert. "When's the last time you ate?"

He shrugged. "Can't remember, honestly, we were genetically modified to not need food for a one hundred years sleep."

She frowned. "And you've been travelling for three months. You must be hungry. Come on." She beckoned the newcomers to follow her, and she lead the group to the dining room. She ordered Echo, Emori, Monty and Harper to harvest all the algae that was left to harvest.

"This is going to be our last meal up here, so harvest everything. We have 111 mouths to feed tonight."

Bellamy quickly caught up with her. "What are you doing?" he whispered. "We were supposed to take that food down with us, and eat it until we found food down there."

"Clarke survived for six years, there's food. Don't worry about that."

He frowned. "How do you know Clarke's still alive?"

"Monty heard her several times since Raven fixed the radio." She waved the thought away. "Look, we have some other priorities right now than taking food down to the Ground."

"Yeah? Like what?" he hissed, getting a little angry.

"Like being nice to our guests," she whispered.

He rolled his eyes. "I thought you didn't trust them," he whispered back.

She quickly looked over her shoulder, send a smile to Robert and his crew, and leaned close to Bellamy, whispering. "I don't. but Murphy's right. We need the ride. Once we're on the Ground, it's every group for itself, and we find Clarke."

Bellamy raised an eyebrow. "I can't believe you just mentioned Clarke twice in the last minute. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She rolled her eyes and stopped in front of the dining room. "I'm afraid we don't have a hundred chairs or places to sit, but it's all we can offer." She smiled to their hundred guests as they filed inside the room.

The young man who had spoken earlier from the crew passed in front of Jane and smirked. "I'm Zeke Shaw," he said. "And you are?"

"My wife," Bellamy said with a forced smile, looping his arm around Jane's shoulders. "Move along."

Zeke Shaw lifted his hands in mock surrender. "Chill, man. I just wanted to know the name of our host." He backed away and followed the others filing into the room. The ELIGIUS miners sat wherever they could – chairs, sofas, floor – and a few minutes later, the harvesters came back with crates full of algae. It was raw and unseasoned, but it would have to do. They didn't have anything else to offer, anyway. They passed the food along, and everyone ate whatever they were given.

Once everyone was full – or as much as they could – Robert, Zeke, and another blonde woman called Charmaine Diyoza talked with Bellamy, Raven and Monty about the trip back to Earth.

"We saw a small green spot on Earth, and this is our best chance of surviving. 96% of the Earth is dead and not survivable," Raven said, showing them the screen.

Robert's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "What the hell happened? Last time we were on Earth, everything was doing great."

Bellamy and Monty exchanged a look. "A.L.I.E happened," Monty said. "But we'll catch you up on everything on the trip to Earth."

"We need to leave in an hour," Raven said, "if we don't want to miss the green spot."

"Okay," Robert said. "I'll order my crew to board the ship. Be ready in thirty minutes." Bellamy nodded and the three people from the Prisoner's ship walked away to board everyone.

Bellamy took a deep breath. "All right. This is it. We're going home." His voice caught in his throat, being emotional and all.

Raven chuckled. "Yes, we are." She walked away and headed to her room she shared with Murphy and started packing. So did Bellamy and Jane, Monty and Harper with Jasper, and Echo and Emori.

Thirty minutes later, Skaikru 2.0 joined the ELIGIUS crew on Deck B in the Hangar and they were invited inside. Bellamy held Jane's hand tightly, with Atticus on his hip and Persephone on Jane's hip. They walked together in the miner's ship as a family. Monty and Harper followed with Jasper Junior. Then came the two Grounders-turned-Skaikru, and Murphy and Raven brought up the rear, a remote control for the Hangar door in her hands.

Once they were all in, one of the miners closed the door that hissed before shutting completely. The engines roared, Raven opened the Hangar door and they flew away. The kids were strapped in first in spare seats, and the others strapped themselves wherever they could. They were making good time. Monty and Raven were telling their story to Robert.

When suddenly, out of nowhere…

" _Bellamy, if you can hear me, you're alive_ ," a very familiar voice came through the speakers in the ELIGIUS ship. Bellamy looked all around him, trying to find the source of the voice. " _It's been 2199 days since Praimfaya. I don't know why I still do this every day. Maybe it's my way of staying sane…"_ Bellamy looked frantically around him. Robert was smirking, observing Bellamy in his obvious weakness. _"Not forgetting who I am… who I was."_ Pause. Everyone was listening, and looking at Bellamy. " _It's been safe for you to come down for over a year, now. Why haven't you?"_ Another pause. " _The bunker's gone silent, too. We tried digging them out for a while, but… there was too much rubble. I haven't made contact with them, either."_ Long pause.

"Seize them!" Robert ordered. Fifteen people jumped from their seats and jumped on Skaikru 2.0, tying them up in their seats. Atticus, Jasper and Persephone started crying, noticing that something was wrong with their parents."

"Don't touch my kids!" Jane cried out.

Charmaine, the blond woman, stood next to them. "We're not going to hurt them," she said. But Jane didn't trust her. She knew she couldn't trust them. But no one, not even Bellamy, had listened to her. And now he was too shocked by Clarke's message for him to care about what was happening to himself, his family, or his people.

" _Anyway, I still have hope,"_ Clarke continued over the radio. Everyone became silent again, listening to what she was saying. " _Tell Raven to aim for he one spot of green, and you'll find me. The rest of the planet, from what I've seen, basically sucks. So…"_

"Thanks, Princess," Robert said.

Just then, Jane felt the ship going through the Earth's atmosphere, and they started to slow their descent.

" _Never mind, I see you_." There was so much hope in Clarke's voice that Bellamy broke down, sobbing. There was nothing he could do. He was once again a prisoner.


	30. Chapter 29

_**Chapter 29**_

The ELIGIUS ship slowed its descent, but Jane couldn't see anything from where she was detained. But she didn't care. All she could think about was her two kids and her husband, who was breaking down. They touched down and the engines quieted. Jane noticed the silence – beside the brouhaha inside the ship – and stillness of the ship. After six years in space, machine noise was embedded in everyone and everything.

Robert McCreary ordered one of his guys to open the door. He obeyed and lifted the lever. The door hissed opened and sunshine illuminated the inside, blinding everyone. Jane squinted in the bright light, and everyone needed a few seconds for their eyes to adjust.

Bellamy, still on his knees, slowly came back to his senses and realized what was going on. He quickly looked at his wife and children who were also detained, but unharmed. For now. He noticed Atticus was wiggling in his seat, concentrating on something. Bellamy glanced at the blonde woman standing next to the children, and noted she was looking at the outside of the ship instead of her prisoners. He looked back at Persephone and Atticus and caught his son's eyes. Atticus discreetly showed his father that his hands were unbound. Bellamy nodded once to him.

"Let us go," he said, standing up. "We know the Ground, and you don't."

"So?" Robert McCreary said, lifting an eyebrow.

"We can help you."

Skaikru 2.0 looked at him in disbelief.

"What are you doing?" Murphy asked from his seat to which he was still bound to.

"We need each other," Bellamy said, his eyes focused on Murphy. He didn't dare look at Atticus, but he knew he was slowly making his way out of the ship. If he could just keep everyone's attention on him, maybe Atticus could get away unnoticed.

Murphy, Monty and Bellamy still argued loudly in front of everyone. Suddenly, Jane became pale.

"Bell," she said slowly.

"I know, honey. I got this."

"Hey!" the colored man who had asked who Jane was on the Ark called out. "One of the kids is gone!"

Bellamy closed his eyes, hoping Atticus got far enough not to be seen. A group of men scrambled out of the ship, looking for five-year-old Atticus. But he was far away, looking for help. And it came pretty much by chance.

"Hey, pssst!" Atticus heard from behind a thicket of trees.

He stopped in his tracks and listened for another call. "Clarke?" he finally tried out. He had heard more than once his parents tell him the story of their time on the ground and how this girl was left behind and waiting for them. And he had just heard her say _Never mind, I see you_ , so he knew she would be close.

"Yeah," she whispered. "Come here."

Atticus followed the voice and stumbled upon a blonde young woman and a much younger brunette girl.

"We need help," he quickly told her. "My daddy and mommy are prisoners on the ship!"

But Clarke was frozen in place, staring at this young boy who looked so much like his father and mother. He had dark curls and freckles like his daddy, and hazel eyes like his mother. Clarke caught her breath. Bellamy and Jane had another kid. Her hands started to tremble. Had he not heard her messages? Probably not. She swallowed back the tears and held her rifle tighter against her.

"You look like your daddy so much," she said softly. "What's your name?"

"Atticus. But we need help," he said again.

"We saw the ship come down," Clarke said. "Tell me what happened inside."

And Atticus told her how "the ship docked on the Ark and how this man called Robert had offered to take us to the ground, and how when we got in we heard a girl's voice, yours I think, and how the Robert-man ordered our people to be prisoners and I managed to take my hands out of the knot and ran away to find help."

Clarke and Maddi exchanged a look. "They probably intercepted my messages and know I'm here. Otherwise why would they have stopped at the Ark and taken our people prisoners?"

Maddi nodded. "What do we do now?"

"For starters, Atticus stays with us. Did you load all the guns?"

Maddi nodded again.

"Good. Bring them here, Natblida," Clarke said, keeping an eye on the ship a few hundred yards away.

"Atticus, where are you?" an unfamiliar voice called out. "Come back, we're not gonna hurt you."

Atticus turned around, looking at the ship and the men walking around looking for him. he looked up to Clarke, asking without a word what he should do. Clarke shook her head. "You're staying with me," she whispered just as Maddi came back with five guns in her arms. Clarke took the biggest, her rifle on which she had carved the names of every person she had known on Earth.

"Atticus," another voice said. "If you're not coming out, I'm gonna hurt your mommy."

Atticus, Clarke and Maddi crouched behind some bushes and observed the scene.

"I have to go," Atticus whispered desperately. "They're gonna hurt her."

"No, they're not," Clarke said.

But as soon as Jane was brought on firm ground, the man holding her kicked her behind the knees and she fell on her knees.

"Don't touch her!" Bellamy yelled from inside the ship.

Clarke noticed a bearded man. "Is that your Robert-guy?"

Atticus nodded.

Robert McCreary motioned to the guy holding Jane and he obeyed the silent order. He took out a knife from inside his boot and held it to Jane's neck. Jane stayed stoic, knowing that her son was out there, but not knowing where. Bellamy was losing it again. He couldn't let them hurt his wife.

"Please," Bellamy said. "I'll do anything, but please don't touch her. Don't touch my people. I'll do whatever you want."

Clarke felt a pang of emotion seize her heart. She had said the same thing about Bellamy when Roan was about to kill him. And now Bellamy was using the same words to save Jane and his people. She closed her eyes just a second to get a hold of herself. She was the Grounder, now, and these people had her friends. She had to do something.

Robert himself took a stick from the ground and hit Bellamy in the back of his head. Bellamy groaned and fell on his knees, too. Now both Jane and Bellamy were kneeling in the dirt. The guy pressing the knife on Jane's neck pressed harder, enough to draw a small prickle of blood that streamed down her throat and into her shirt.

"We need to do something, Clarke," Atticus whispered again desperately.

Robert took out another knife and also put it under Bellamy's neck. "Clarke, if you're out there," he said loudly, "You better come out unarmed." He paused, looking through the trees for movement.

Clarke and her two protégés didn't dare move.

"I'll count to twenty, Clarke," Robert McCreary said. "If you're not here by then without a weapon, I'm killing him."

Clarke and Atticus gasped at the same time. The only thing that betrayed Jane's terror were her wide eyes. Otherwise, she was as still as a statue. She knew the knife would cut her if she moved.

"One," Robert McCreary started. "Clarke, you better come out."

Everyone was silent, looking around for movement among the trees.

"Two. Atticus, if you're out there, you better come out, too."

Pause

"Tree. Remember your mommy has a knife to her throat, too."

Pause.

"Four. You can save her."

Pause.

"Five."

Atticus couldn't wait any longer. Before Clarke could hold him back, he dashed through the bushes and appeared in front of everyone.

"Leave her alone!" He said to the guy holding the knife to his mom's neck, kicking him in the shin.

"Six."

The man howled and dropped the knife. Atticus quickly took it in his little hands and ran toward the guy holding his leg.

"Seven, Clarke. Come on out."

Atticus managed to cut the guy in the arm and another one held the little boy above the ground, kicking and thrashing in the air.

"Eight."

He dropped the knife and bit the hands holding him, which got him to be dropped back on the ground. He ran to Jane and started to work on the rope binding her hands.

"Nine."

Atticus didn't get far, though, because the blonde woman, Charmain something-something, quickly got a hold of him, and secured him on a seat inside the ship.

"Ten. Clarke, you've only have half the time left. You better get out here."

"Leave her out of this," Bellamy hissed. "She isn't even here."

"Eleven. Too bad, then. Because if she's not here when I get to twenty, you're dead."

Atticus was still thrashing on his seat. But at least his mommy didn't have a knife to her neck anymore. She had a boot holding her down, her face in the dirt, now.

"Twelve."

"Why do you want Clarke?" Murphy suddenly asked from his seat. "Why don't you just go look for her, huh? There's a hundred of you, and one of her."

"Thirteen," Robert continued, ignoring Murphy and keeping an eye on the trees.

"You afraid of her?" Murphy said, taunting him. "You know, she got out of situations worse than this." He laughed, shaking his head.

"Fourteen," he said, looking at Murphy.

"I remember the two times she actually killed three hundred people in one blow. There are just a hundred of you guys. Easy."

"Fifteen." Robert looked at the trees again, looking for Clarke.

"You know what they called her? Wanheda. You know what that means?"

"Sixteen." Robert had trouble focusing on his counting, now.

" _Commander of Death._ Yeah it went from _Princess_ to _Commander of Death._ "

"That escalated quickly," Monty said, joining Murphy in stalling the guy.

"Seventeen."

"I wouldn't count on her being afraid of you, you know?" Murphy continued, although he knew she might be terrified for Bellamy.

"Eighteen."

A crack of a stick froze everyone, and they all looked in the direction from where the noise came. A very young girl, no more than twelve years old, with brown hair, stepped out of the bushes, a gun in her hands.

"Clarke?" Robert McCreary asked.

"Nope," the girl said proudly, and Bellamy's eyes widened. Who on earth was this girl? Was she Clarke's daughter? But no. It was impossible. She would only be six or seven years old, and she seemed much older.

The girl walked closer, her gun still pointed at Robert. "Drop the knife," she said.

Robert looked at his men, confused. How did a little girl like her have a gun? And where was Clarke?

"Drop your knife," Maddi ordered again, coming closer.

Robert McCreary realized that he didn't stand a chance against a gun. They only had makeshift knives from their ship. So he dropped the knife. As soon as it was on the ground, though, he made sure Bellamy couldn't move.

"You're afraid of a little girl with a gun?" came a very familiar female voice from behind them. Bellamy almost choked on his breath, but he couldn't turn around. Clarke pointed her rifle on Robert's back. "Take your hands off him," she ordered.

Now that Clarke was taking charge, Maddi pointed her gun to the others. "Untie them!" she said with as much force as she could.

No one moved.

Maddi shot at the feet of Charmaine who jumped and gasped. "What did I just say?" Maddi said. "Untie them."

Charmaine looked at Robert who nodded to her. She obeyed and started by untying the kids. Atticus ran to his mom and untied her wrists and Persephone and Jasper were crying in terror. Maddi was following closely what Charmaine was doing, making sure she was untying everyone.

"Robert," Clarke said, which surprised him. "Yeah, I know who you are. Now, untie Bellamy." She pressed the rifle with more force on his back, and Robert obliged. He untied Bellamy, who quickly scrambled to his feet. "Bellamy," Clarke said, "tie him up." And Bellamy obliged.

Clarke and Maddi exchanged a glance and Maddi quickly ran back to the bushes and came back with three more guns. She gave one to Bellamy, one to Murphy and one to Harper, after Clarke told her who to give them to.

Now the ELIGIUS crew was backing away from the guns, back into their ship. Once they were secured and held at bay by Maddi, Murphy and Harper, Clarke gave her rifle to Jane and ran into Bellamy for a very long-awaited hug. He was stunned at first, but quickly recovered and held her tightly against him. He caught Jane's look, and she rolled her eyes, placing Persephone on her hip.

Bellamy was the first to let go of Clarke. He looked at her and smiled. He tugged on one of her pink hair strands. "I like it. It suits you." Was he blushing?

Clarke rolled her eyes and stepped back. "Thanks," she still managed to say.

Bellamy joined Jane and his children. "Clarke, you remember Jane?"

"Sure," Clarke said, embracing Jane as well.

"We got married on the Ark, six years ago. And this is Atticus and Persephone, our kids."

Clarkes eyes widened. "You had two other kids," she said in awe.

Bellamy and Jane walked to the others with Clarke. She hugged everyone. Clarke had dreamed of this day when Skaikru 2.0 would come back down to Earth. But she never thought it would be in these circumstances. She hugged Raven as long as she could, and finished her round of hugs with Monty and Harper.

"This is Jasper Junior," Monty said proudly, showing her his son. And Clarke lost it. She started to sob as she was drowned under the biggest group hug she could imagine. Echo and Emori were Holding the ELIGIUS crew inside their ship with guns.

"This is Maddi, my little Natblida," she finally managed to say, when she finished crying over the reunion.

* * *

 _ **Hi everyone! thanks for reading and sticking with me! Sorry for the long wait, I was pretty busy lately... ugh**_

 _ **Anyways, there's only ONE chapter left! So stay tuned!**_


	31. Chapter 30

_**Chapter 30**_

Clarke, Maddi, and Skairkru 2.0 had the guns, therefore had the advantage. Robert McCreary's little scheme to trade Clarke's knowledge of the Ground for himself with Bellamy had been a fiasco. And now, holding one hundred people in their ship was quite an easy task.

"Any news about the bunker?" Jane asked Clarke once they were all seated around the fire that first night.

"No," she said, her shoulders sagging. "I wish I had better news. We found where they are, but there was way too much rubble and couldn't move anything. They're stuck underground, for now."

"Did they have enough oxygen?" Harper asked.

"Yes, they should. The bunker was conceived to hold 1200 people for many years. They've only been there six years." She stared at the dancing flames of the fire, trying not to look directly at Bellamy. She had missed him for six years, and here he was, married to Jane with two kids. No, three counting Octavia in the bunker. She had hoped their time together on the Ground before Praimfaya had done something to him and that he would wait for her.

"But we have some free workers," Murphy said. "Let's use the ELIGIUS people to take out the rubble."

"How?" Monty asked. "There are only thirteen of us, and one hundred of them."

"We have the guns," Echo said, a sly grin on her face. She was happy to finally get some real physical exercise and fighting, what she had always been trained to do.

"Yeah, I know that," Monty replied. "But how to we make them work for us? They'll be outnumbered once the bunker is opened. And then what?"

"War?" Harper suggested. "But they know they don't stand a chance. And there is a whole armory in the bunker."

"They don't know they'll be outnumbered," Bellamy said, keeping his voice low. "We simply tell them we need their help to get what's inside that building. Weapons, food, and other supplies. Which is true. We just don't tell them there are people inside."

"Bell," Jane said. "You're forgetting we all heard Clarke tell you over the radio that the bunker had gone silent, too. There's no way they didn't get that."

Bellamy cast a glace towards Jane, and chuckled. "See? You're the head of this unit," he said, winking at her.

Clarke's heart froze. Six years ago, before they flew back to the Ark, she had told Bellamy to use his head, too, and he had said "I got you for that." Well, turns out his head was Jane, now. Even after all this time, she still had hope. Until now. But not anymore. The only person left on her priority list was Maddi. And she would do anything to keep her safe. _Anything._

"Fine," Clarke said. "Let's just tell them that if they help us take out the rubble from the bunker's entrance, we're gonna share what we find down there. Only we won't. And there will be more than a thousand of us against one hundred of them."

"If they're not already dead in the Bunker," Emori said. "Sorry," she quickly added when Jane and Bellamy shot her a look. "Forgot your kid was in there." She threw a small stick in the fire and everyone was silent.

"I'll take the first watch," Bellamy said after some time. He stood, took one of Clarke's guns and turned to his people. "The rest of you, try to sleep. Tomorrow we're digging."

"I'm coming with you," Clarke said, then stopped in her tracks. "If you don't mind," she added to Jane.

Jane made a special effort and forced a smile. "Sure. Go ahead. You haven't seen him in six years." She bent down, taking Persephone in her arms and placing her on her hip. "Come on, princess. Let's find somewhere to sleep. Atticus? Come with me, honey." She held out her hand and Atticus slipped his little fingers in her hand. She walked away with her two children, unaware that Bellamy was watching her go with hearts in his eyes.

That made Clarke wince inside. She told Maddi to go sleep in the Rover and that she would join her after her watch. Maddi went out in the woods, undisturbed by the darkness.

"So…" Clarke started once she and Bellamy were comfortable on a log. This would be awkward. "You got married, huh?"

"Yeah," he said a small smile on the corner of his lips. "Best years of my life."

Clarke didn't say anything. She wanted to punch him in the face and tell him how she waited six years for him to come back, and how she called him every year and how-

"I heard your calls," he simply said, out of the blue. "Not right away, but three months after we arrived in space." He paused, his eyes still on the ELIGIUS ship. "I completely lost it, you know? I locked myself in the Com Room to listen to you. I couldn't answer, since our emitters had fried when they took the Ark down." He paused again. Should he tell her everything? "Jane tried to kill herself twice in one week because of that…" he trailed off. He had trouble swallowing now. Talking about that first year on the Ark was more painful than he had imagined.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It's not your fault. It was mine. But then Echo destroyed the radio and we couldn't hear you or anyone else, anymore," he said, not stopping in his story. "That's when I realized I was acting like an idiot, and using only my heart. And I remembered you told me to use my head, too. And so I did." He managed a smile. "A few weeks later, I asked Jane to marry me. One thing led to another, and there were three kids on the Ark." He stopped, taking his breath, and keeping his eyes on the ship. "And then they radioed us. And here we are."

Clarke noticed he fiddled with a ring on his finger. His wedding band.

"Wow," she said. And then after a while, she added: "I wish you hadn't told me." She couldn't look at him. "When I stayed back to fix the signal tower, I really thought I was going to die. And I was happy, thinking that you would live. But then I survived. And I was alone. I knew you were alive and I imagine you thought I was dead. Until you heard my radio messages…" she trailed off, looking at the stars above them. "I was hoping you'd wait for me." She took a deep breath.

"I wanted to," he said softly. "But I also knew that Jane needed me. And Octavia, too, even if she was thousands of miles away, under the ground. But I couldn't let them both down. And I realized I needed Jane, too. And now that we have Atticus and Persephone, I realize that I need them, and they need me."

Both were silent for a moment, and stopped talking altogether. There was nothing else to say, really. Both had made choices during those six years, and their priorities had shifted. They still wanted to fight for their people. But above all else, their priority was their families. Jane and the kids for Bellamy, and Maddi for Clarke. Although she was not her biological kid, she loved her as if.

The next morning, Clarke and Bellamy headed to the ELIGIUS ship to talk with Robert McCreary, both holding guns.

"We have a proposal for you," Bellamy started.

Robert crossed his arms over his chest and raised a suspicious eyebrow. "What."

"You've been jerks to us, but you were our ride home. There is a place buried under rubble that is full with supplies – weapons, food, blankets, water, you name it. We need your help to help dig it out."

Robert McCreary snorted. "And why would we help you? And do we even have a choice?" he said, jerking his chin in the guns' direction.

Clarke and Bellamy exchanged a glance.

"If you come willingly, we won't have to force you," Clarke said.

"Once its dug out, we share what's inside," Bellamy said. "We take what we need, and you take what you need. After that, it's every group for itself."

Robert McCreary stared at them for a moment. He turned around and talked silently but animatedly with his people. Clarke and Bellamy waited.

"Fine," he said, coming back. "Lead the way."

Clarke got out of the ship, followed by the ELIGIUS crew and Bellamy brought the rear. Murphy, Echo, and Harper waited outside with the other guns, and Clarke gave her rifle to Jane, leading the way in the Rover, driving slowly. Maddi, Persephone, Atticus, and Jasper rode with Clarke, enjoying the ride and laughing hysterically. Clarke smiled, too, hearing their laughs. But the bunker was on her mind. Were they still alive? Would they be able the dig out the rubble? Would she see her mother again?

Outside, the ELIGIUS group marched behind the Rover, surrounded by Skaikru 2.0 with the guns.

Five hours later, they were at the edge of Polis. Besides the broken tower with only a handful of floors left, the city was unrecognizable. Everything was rubble and destruction.

"Where's your treasure chest?" Robert McCreary asked sarcastically.

"You see that tower?" Clarke said.

"You mean that bigger building?" he said.

Clarke nodded. "It's half a mile south from there." She paused. "Let's go." She started walking and the rest followed. Bellamy carried Atticus on his shoulders, Jane carried Persephone piggyback style, and Monty carried Jasper Junior. They made their way through the rubble and arrived closest to the bunker as they could at nightfall.

"Listen up!" Bellamy called out, Atticus still on his shoulders. "We camp here tonight and start digging in the morning." He turned to Clarke. "Is there still game out here?"

She shook her head. "No. Not a single animal was left."

"What did you eat, then?"

"Roots, vegetables, fruit, …"

He spoke up again for everyone to hear. "We'll eat once we get to the bunker."

They set up camp around the rubble. Clarke opened her bag and got food out. "I thought that we would need to eat," she said, softly. "I had some in the Rover." She distributed the food between the thirteen of them. It was not much each, but it would have to do.

They slept fitfully, keeping watch on the ELIGIUS group.

At dawn, they all woke up and Clarke told them where to start digging. Jane stayed behind, looking after the three kids, anxious to find out if the people in the bunker had survived. She couldn't wait to see Octavia again. Would she even recognize her? She would be seven years old, by now.

Both crews started digging. By noon, they were all drenched in sweat and hungry again. So Bellamy decided to send Clarke, Monty and Echo with a small group from the ELIGIUS ship to go look for food – roots and other things Clarke would tell them to take.

They came back three hours later with enough for everyone. But it was like the digging hadn't made any progress.

On the third afternoon, after pulling and lifting and carrying and grunting and being baked in the sun, the entrance to the Bunker was finally cleared.

"What do we do now?" Jane asked. "The door only opens from the inside."

Bellamy's shoulders dropped.

"We'll bang on it until they hear us," Clarke said. "Raven, you and Echo work on the radio. We have to get through to them by any possible way."

Raven and Echo nodded and went to work.

"Bunkerkru, this is Raven Reyes, do you copy?" she waited three seconds before repeating her sentence. "Bunkerkru, this is Raven Reyes, do you copy?" and on and on it she went.

Bellamy and Murphy found metallic poles and started banging on the door.

"Wait a minute," Robert McCreary said. "I thought this was full of supplies, not people."

"There are some people inside," Bellamy said, hammering the pole on the door again. "We just don't know how many are still alive, or if they're alive at all."

"His daughter is down there," Murphy said. "Leave the man alone."

"Just how many people are down there?"

"We don't know," Bellamy lied. Well, it was only half a lie. They knew how many went down there six years ago: 1200. But now? They had no idea.

They went on, changing the people pounding on the door, and Monty had recorded a radio message that would go on a loop.

A little after midnight, Raven was woken up by something new.

"Raven Reyes, this is Marcus Kane, do you copy?"

Kane repeated the message three times before Raven realized she wasn't dreaming and that the Bunkerkru were responding.

"Kane? This is Raven. Over."

"Raven? Where are you?"

"We've been bashing on the bunker's door for hours. You have to open it."

"We tried, but there was too much rubble."

"We dug everything out. You can come out, now."

"All right. Be ready in two hours. We have to tell everyone and organize the exit. Over."

"Okay," she said grinning. "See you in two hours. Over and out."

She scrambled to her feet and discreetly woke up Murphy, Bellamy and Jane.

"I made contact with Kane," she said, keeping her voice low so that the ELIGIUS crew wouldn't hear. "They're coming out in two hours."

"Two hours?" Jane asked. "Why this long?"

"Apparently there's lot of people to move, and they have to get everything organized. Come on, let's wake the others and let's go wait by the door."

In a matter of minutes, the whole group of Skaikru 2.0 was packed around the door, waiting. Jane started to pace up and down of what was left of the temple. Atticus, Persephone and Jasper played in the debris of the Polaris pod that had survived a drop to the Earth and two radioactive death waves. Both Atticus and Persephone were Nightbloods, like their mother.

"Jane, stop pacing, you're making us all dizzy," Bellamy said, inviting his wife to sit on his lap for the remaining waiting time. Jane sighed and accepted his offer. She sat on his lap and let him wrap his arms around her.

Clarke tried not to look.

They were silent, all praying to see their loved ones again.

Finally, the two hours were up, and true to Kane's word, there was a sound of unlocking, and the bunker door hissed opened. Marcus Kane came out first. He walked out and headed directly to his long lost adoptive kids. He hugged Bellamy so tight, Bellamy thought he would choke.

"I missed you so much," Kane said, almost losing it. Then he hugged all the others, too. but Jane kept her eyes on the door. Why wasn't Octavia coming out? Or she already had and she hadn't recognized her? How many seven-year-old girls were down there, anyway?

The whole Skaikru 1.0 came out, but no sign of Octavia.

Azgeda followed, and Echo stayed hidden behind Raven and Murphy. King Roan had banished her during the Final Conclave, when she cheated. And she doesn't know if her clan knew about this or not, and how they would react if they knew she was alive.

One by one, the clans walked out of the Bunker, eager to finally get out.

But where was Octavia?

Finally, Trikru walked out. Indra came out last of the clan, holding a little girl by the hand. She had long dark brown wavy hair, her father's nose and her mother's hazel eyes. Indra stopped at the top of the stairs and pointed Jane and Bellamy to the little girl.

"You see that man over there with the dark hair, and the woman next to him with the same eyes as you?" Indra said, and Octavia nodded. "They're your mommy and daddy, Octavia. Do you remember the stories I told you?"

Octavia nodded and walked decidedly to Bellamy and Jane. She stopped in front of her father and looked up at him. "Please roll up your sleeve, sir," she ordered.

Bellamy and Jane exchanged a glance, but he obeyed. He rolled up his sleeve, revealing the Trikru burnt scar on his arm. He showed it to Octavia, who grinned. Bellamy and Jane crouched down.

"Why did you want to see it?"

"Because Indra told me my father had the Trikru mark on his arm, and that my mother had the same eyes as me. So now I'm sure it's you." She turned around to look at Indra, who nodded once to her. It was all Octavia needed. She slipped her hand in her father's hand and her other one in Jane's.

"Atticus? Persephone?" Bellamy called out, and the two came running to them. "Octavia," he said, "This is Atticus and Persephone, your little brother and sister. Atticus, Persephone, this is Octavia, your big sister. You remember we talked about her, right?"

Atticus nodded and held out his hand to Octavia. They shook hands, and Atticus looked at his daddy. "Can we go out, now?"

"Yes, but we're staying together." He picked his son up and placed him on his hip, and Jane did the same for Persephone. But before doing anything else, Jane walked up to Indra and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you for looking after Octavia for us," she said.

Indra hugged her back. "It was meant to be, Jane. From the moment she was born, I wanted to protect that child, and I didn't even know her. And I had the privilege to count her as my family in the bunker." She broke the hug. "But she is rightfully yours."

Jane smiled. "I hope you taught her Trigedasleng."

"Of course, I did," she said chuckling. "I raised her like any Trikru child. She even knows how to use a weapon."

"Indra! She's seven years old!"

Indra laughed again. "I know. Trikru children start early. And you know that we train our sons to be warriors and our daughters to be leaders. I hope she'll fallow in her parents' footsteps."

Jane smiled, rearranging Persephone on her hip, who was sucking her thumb, her head resting on her mother's shoulder. "Thank you so much, Indra. Oh, and this is Persephone, Octavia's little sister, and there's Atticus, too."

Indra smirked. "I see you've been busy."

Jane laughed just as Bellamy joined them with Octavia and Atticus.

"What a beautiful family you are," Indra said. "Don't you think, Octavia?"

Octavia nodded.

"Indra, stay with us," Bellamy offered.

"Oh, I don't think I-"

"Indra, we're all Trikru, remember? Please," he said again.

Indra thought for a second and then nodded. "Okay." She followed her newfound family.

On the other side of the temple, Clarke was talking with Marcus Kane.

"Are there still people down there?"

"No, everyone's out."

"What about my mother?" Clarke said. "Where is she?"

Marcus closed his eyes, pain showing all over his face. "I'm sorry, Clarke."

Clarke frowned. "What happened?"

Marcus had trouble breathing. Although it had happened three years ago, it was still fresh pain in his heart. "Three years ago, there was a violent fight between two clans. We tried to break them apart. Abby was hit by a lost blow somewhere and fell, hitting her head-" He stopped, his chin quivering. "She fell on a stair step and-"

"Okay," Clarke said, closing her eyes, fighting the anger and sadness growing inside of her. "I get the picture. Please tell me she died instantly and didn't suffer."

Kane shook his head. "I wish I could. She suffered for three days before dying on a hospital bed. I'm sorry, Clarke." He was about to hug her when she ran away, avoiding debris and people. She ran all the way to the Rover, outside of Polis, where she let out a series of painful, anguish cries. Her mother was gone, and she didn't even get to say goodbye six years ago. Now all she had left was Maddi. She waited for her to come back to the Rover, and they both drove away, needing some space and time. Maybe even a lifetime.

She had lost her mother and the love of her life. But she still had her daughter. Her little Natblida.

 _"_ _In peace may you leave the shore._

 _In love may you find the next._

 _Safe passage on your travels,_

 _Until our final journey on the Ground._

 _May we meet again."_

Clarke whispered the parting prayer for her mother and never looked back.

 **THE END**

* * *

 _ **Hi! we finally made it to the end! pfiou!**_

 _ **I'm so sorry for the wait, but i hope the lenght makes for it ;)**_

 _ **I finished writing it in the beginning of the week, backing up the document like I do every time, thinking I'll re-read it in the morning and post it then. Next thing I know, when I turn on my computer, the whole document is gone! :O Anyway, my husband managed to find it in my backup on my computer, but I still lost part of the last chapter, so I had to re-write it... sorry!**_

 _ **But it was a great adventure, thanks fo reading and reviewing! see ya! bye!**_


End file.
